A Different You, A Different Me
by PhoenixRae
Summary: **Ch27 UP & COMPLETE!!!** Hermione & Draco received a nasty blow to the head & woke up in the hospital wing not knowing each other, but an initial attraction was evident. Could this be the start of something new? PLS R&R!!!
1. Bludgered Out

**Disclaimer:** I don't own ANYTHING!!! Well, except for the story plot, of course. And oh yeah, some of the names I have to make up that you won't recognize--that's mine, I'll take credit for that and _that_ only, the rest are products of J.K. Rowling's imagination.

**Author's Note:** I keep on reading quite a few Draco/Hermione story at ff.net & I figured might as well join in on the fun. Draco & Hermione's love story would be a fun one to write so please bear with me here at my first attempt of a Draco/Hermione fic. I'd also love to hear reviews and comments from you lovely readers so please feel free to leave your mark in the reviews section, aight?

**Summary:** Hermione & Draco received a nasty blow to the head when an out of control bludger careened towards where they stood bickering during a Quidditch practice. They woke up in the hospital wing not knowing each other--but they know everyone else--and an instant attraction towards each other soon formed.

**Setting:** 6th year

**Pairings:** Obviously Draco & Hermione...and maybe a bit of a love triangle between Draco, Hermione & Ron, but I'm not sure yet...as for other pairings, I'll make it as I go on along--can't think of any other pairings yet...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**I. Bludgered-Out**

Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy's raised voices carried over to the players mounted on their broomsticks during a Quidditch practice at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. As usual Hermione and Draco are at it again, calling each other names, spitting insults at one another and basically making each other's lives miserable.

Harry Potter, perched on his precious Firebolt, rolled his green eyes skyward when he heard Hermione screaming to the top of her lungs. He called a time-out to his teammates and flew down to the stands where Hermione was close to clawing Draco's eyes out. As he neared the two, Harry couldn't stop flinching when he hears Hermione's high-pitched voice. She often ends up having that tone of voice when upset.

"_Hey!_" he yelled at the two of them. He was hovering on his broomstick before his best friend and arch enemy. "What is wrong this time? You two are disrupting our practice." he pointed out angrily then turned his glare to Draco, "And what are _you_ doing here, Malfoy? You shouldn't be any where near the pitch while we're practicing. Gryffindor's playing against Slytherin this Saturday. For all we know _you_ could be spying on us!" he scolded.

Draco tore his gaze from Hermione and turned his attention to his mortal nemesis, the Gryffindor Seeker and Quidditch captain, "I don't give a damn, Potter, about you and your lousy team practicing. Weasel over there can't even hit the bludger hard enough to send it off-course to begin with. Slytherin will pulverize Gryffindor this Saturday, Potter. Mark my word." he boasted, "And I am not here to _spy_ on you and your team's lousy excuse of techniques. I'm here because my so-called History of Magic partner here seem to have forgotten to tell me one very crucial fact."

"I did _not_ forget one crucial fact, you dim-witted blond git!" Hermione yelled at Draco, "_You_ were too damn lazy to take notes in class!"

"Take notes? Are you crazy, woman?!" Draco looked appalled at what Hermione just said, "I'd be lucky if I can get through Binns's class without passing out after I sat down behind my desk!"

"Well there you go. _That's_ where your problem is, Malfoy. You just don't know _how_ to pay attention. And to think you are Snape's Golden Boy, the _smartest_ Slytherin in our Potions class." she let out an unlady-like snort and crossed her arms over her ample chest, "Puh-lease, Malfoy, you're nothing but a lazy-arse pretty boy who thinks the whole world is at his mercy!"

"I beg your pardon!" Draco was scandalized at Hermione's accusation, and that started another set of tirade thrown back and forth between the two of them, leaving Harry with no choice but to let them be. He flew back to where his teammates were waiting.

Draco and Hermione's voices still carried across the Quidditch pitch, annoying the rest of the Gryffindor Quidditch team members.

"Aren't those two going to stop?" complained Keeper, Seamus Finnigan.

"I don't think so." Harry shook his head, glancing over his shoulder and giving a pitiful look over Hermione and Draco who are glaring each other down. "I think Draco's pissed that Hermione didn't tell him that _he_ was suppose to write-up an essay about the effects of Muggle-Witch/Wizard relationship in the twenty-first century."

"Didn't he listen to Binns when he gave out assignments last week?" questioned Chaser, Dean Thomas.

Harry raised an eyebrow and turned his attention to his close friend, "Are you kidding me? The entire time we're in History of Magic Draco's only interest seems to be on what _he_ boasts to his two sorry excuses for bodyguards, Crabbe and Goyle."

"True." Beater Ron Weasley nodded, "And those two jokes are _the_ worse Beaters I've ever encountered! I can't believe they were even _accepted_ in the team!" he added.

"What can you do when your best buds with the team's Captain?" snorted another Chaser, Colin Creevey, a fifth year.

Harry had to agree with Colin on that one. Crabbe and Goyle wouldn't even make it to the cut if it hadn't been for Draco pulling some strings to get those two accepted to play Beaters for Slytherin.

"Anyway, Ron, Draco said that you hit the bludger like a girl so you might want to practice more on how you hit the bludger." Harry added as an after thought, relaying Draco's comment about Ron not hitting the bludger properly.

"He said _what?!_" Ron's face turned as red as his hair, his eyes darted towards Draco who was still arguing with Hermione over at the stands. "He didn't say _that!_" he gripped the paddle tightly and looked around for one of the bludgers he had been trying to hit since they started practice forty-five minutes ago. He saw one near Laverne Helmsly, his fellow Beater, and yelled out to her to hit the bludger towards him.

"Are you out of your noodles, Ronald Weasley?!" Larvene yelled back.

"Just do it! I'll show Malfoy that I don't hit like a girl!"

"Whatever, Weasley! It's your funeral." without hesitation Laverne send the bludger careening towards her fellow Beater.

Everyone flew away from Ron and the incoming bludger. They could only expect the worse from _this_ show of masculinity of Ron's.

Keeping his eyes glued on the incoming bludger, his hand gripping the paddle tightly, Ron swung his arm as wide as he could and a loud _SMACK!_ was heard. He sent the bludger towards the direction of Draco at the stands.

"Whoa! Never mess with a Weasley when he's holding a paddle and a bludger is nearby!" teased Dean, flying close to where Ron was and patted him on the shoulder. "Good hit, Ron."

"Uh-oh...Ron, I think that was a _very bad idea_ you did there." Laverne said as she neared Ron, her eyes still glued on the speeding bludger headed towards the stands.

"What are you talking about, Lav? I hit the damn thing real hard." Ron boasted.

"Yeah, but look where it's headed." she pointed towards the direction of the bludger and the _two_ targets its aimed for.

"Oh no..." Ron's face suddenly paled.

_Hermione!_ She was in the line of range of the bludger. She was now standing a couple of inches away from Draco, still arguing with him from what they could hear of their raised voices, and there wasn't enough time to reach her and save her from the inevitable.

"Great job, Weasley." Laverne said scathingly.

"Shut up, Helmsly." Ron snarled and flew after the bludger, yelling to the top of his lungs for Hermione to get out of the way, but she neither listened to his scream nor did she pay attention to the incoming bludger.

Everyone could only stand back and watch as Ron desperately tried to run after the bludger, but it was a futile attempt. Right before everyone's eyes they saw the black hard bludger ball hit the side of Draco and Hermione's head.

Silence fell around all over the pitch as everyone watched immobile. Draco and Hermione fell on the stands like a couple of heavy logs with a loud _THUD._

~*~*~*~*~

to be continued...

**A/N:** This chapter sucked, well, as far as I think anyway, but nevertheless, please review & let me know what you think! I might or might not update--depending on the amount of reviews I get. 


	2. Who Are You?

**Disclaimer:** Laverne Helmsly & any other names that might not ring a bell to you is mine as well as the story plot, everything else belongs to J.K. Rowling so please don't due me!

**Author's Note:** Oh gosh, thank you so much to those of you who reviewed when I posted the first chapter! I wasn't expecting that much response! Usually it would take a couple of days before I could get 6 reviews after I posted the first chapter. My personal thanks and words to those who reviewed will be at the bottom of this chappie. For those of you first-time readers of this fic, please leave your mark in the reviews section & constructive criticism is also welcome--any ideas from you readers out there would be beneficial too and I'll try & work your ideas into the story as best as I could *grins*

**Summary:** Hermione & Draco received a nasty blow to the head when an out of control bludger careened towards where they stood bickering during a Quidditch practice. They woke up in the hospital wing not knowing each other--but they know everyone else--and an instant attraction towards each other soon formed.

**Setting:** 6th year

**Pairings:** Draco & Hermione are the _main_ couple in this story (obviously!), and as my sister was proofreading the first chapter before I posted it online, I run a thought by her and asked what if I paired Ron with Laverne? Any comments on that? Like in the previous chappie I'm still thinking of who else to pair each other with...and the Draco-Hermione-Ron triangle still looks like a good angle to work on...hm...you'll just have to wait and see, aight?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**II. Who Are You?**

Draco groaned as he stirred from his dreamless slumber. He felt like a thousand jackhammers are currently doing some major drilling in his skull, having a party of some sort and making him feel so damn miserable and cranky. He doesn't need to deal with a mind-numbing headache right now. He needs to get up and practice with his team before Saturday's game against Gryffindor.

Pushing himself slowly off the bed, he felt his arms that was suppose to be supporting him turn to jell-O's and he fell back on the bed, cursing under his breath as a sudden rush of headache surged to his skull once more. What the heck did he do last night that got him into this kind of jam? Surely he didn't indulge in too much rum once again after Crabbe and Goyle perfected that certain rum transformation spell.

Lying still for what seemed like an eternity (actually it has only been a minute since he tried getting up) Draco pushed himself--carefully this time--of the bed and turned to his side, nearly toppling over when he saw the occupant of the bed next to his. A girl with long, curly dark brown hair lay sleeping on her side facing him. She looked angelic-like asleep, and very pretty too. She had long lashes that rested on her smooth skin, and she has a certain catch in her breath as she peacefully slept.

Who is she? And what is she doing in _his_ room?

Draco did a quick scan of the room and nearly gagged from surprise when he saw a few other beds lined up on either side of him. This wasn't his room, he was in the hospital wing! Why? He frowned and lay back down once again. His headache must've been the cause of him ending up here in the hospital wing, but how come he doesn't recall coming here in the first place?

He stole a quick glance to his left, watching the sleeping girl. Who the hell is this girl? She looked vaguely familiar and yet...and yet he _doesn't_ know her!

~*~

Hermione stirred from her deep, dreamless sleep, moaning as she stretched in bed. Opening her eyes slowly, it took her a while to focus it on her surrounding, frowning when she saw different moving pictures around her and the ceiling wasn't even close to the usual scenery of the ceiling she had grown accustomed to looking at every morning in her dormitory. She tried moving her head around so she could have a better view of the room she was in at and instantly sucked in a deep breath when her head started to split in to two at the sudden movement.

Dammit, where the hell did this headache come from?! She shut her eyes tightly and bit on her lower lip harder until she could almost taste her own blood oozing from it. There was no way she would be able to attend her classes today with this headache pounding inside her head. Concentrating would be doubly hard to do indeed!

She remained in bed with her eyes firmly shut, waiting for the pain to go away before deciding to slowly open her eyes and this time moved her head ever so slowly to avoid having a shot of pain coarse through her skull once again. She gazed at the pictures even more closely and noted that it has a nurse tending to a patient and...

_Oh my God! I'm in the hospital wing!_ she thought, her gasp audible enough for everyone else in the quiet hospital wing room to hear. _What am I doing here? What happened?_ she slowly sat up in bed and leaned against the headboard, looking first at the beds lined up to her left--they were empty--then she turned her attention to the beds lined up to her right and gasped once again. Occupying the bed next to hers was a blond-hair boy with steely grey eyes that seemed to have been watching her. Something was oddly familiar about him and yet she couldn't put a finger to where and when she have seen him. In her six years at Hogwarts she sure have learned the names of each student she came across with, and those whom she hasn't had the pleasure of meeting she certainly remembered their faces and _know_ which house they belonged to, but this guy...he reminded her of somebody, and yet she couldn't even remember who that person was he reminded her of!

"H-hello." Hermione greeted nervously, her smiling slowly creeping from the side of her mouth as she locked gazes with the boy occupying the bed next to hers.

"Hello." he replied, slowly inclining his head in greeting. He too was looking at her as if this was the first time he has seen her.

"Uh, hmm...how--how are you?"

"I'm fine I guess." he gave a nonchalant shrug, "A little headachey, but other than that I think I'm 100% fine. And you?"

"Same. I mean, about the headache part that is. It's like a mind-splitting headache that is making me want to scream because of the pain when I make a sudden movement without thinking." she explained.

"So I wasn't the only one suffering from the same fate." he smirked.

"You too, huh?"

"Yep." he nodded cautiously.

"That's why you're here, because of your headache?"

"Apparently so." he shrugged, pushing himself up to a sitting position.

Hermione opened her mouth to say something else, but just then her two best friends came running into the room followed by an infuriated Madam Pomfrey who was telling them no running in the hospital wing. But Harry and Ron never paid attention to rules, especially Harry who was often the mastermind of their escapades that could often lead to the three of them getting expelled from Hogwarts. But so far neither one of them has received that awful fate and she was thankful.

"_Hermione!_" exclaimed Ron almost breathlessly, "I'm glad you're okay now. I was so worried sick. I'm sorry for what happened." he apologizied.

Hermione gave her friend a funny look, tilting her head to the side she watched Ron's face and couldn't help herself from wondering _what_ could he be apologizing to her for. He didn't do anything to her. And her headache...he wasn't even the one responsible for it! Headaches happens to everybody; it's mother nature who gives people headaches, unless of course Ron was being his difficult self again and doesn't want to listen to whatever she was saying, but she couldn't remember her friend giving her heck.

"Ron, there's nothing to apologize for. I'm perfectly fine as you can see." she quickly assured her worried friend.

"Are you sure?" Harry asked, stepping up beside their red-headed best friend. "That was some nasty blow you received the other day." he added.

"The other day?!" Hermione and the boy on the other bed exclaimed at the same time.

Ron and Harry jumped away from the bed and looked first from Hermione then to the occupant of the other bed, their eyebrows furrowing in the middle and from what Hermione could tell, both Harry and Ron were glaring at the poor guy.

"Yes, Malfoy. You and Hermione here have been out for two days--since Friday afternoon." Harry pointed out bitterly.

"Damn, I missed the game yesterday!" the guy Harry called 'Malfoy' muttered, "Could you please tell me who won?" he asked ever so politely that Hermione couldn't help herself from smiling. He's a cute one alright.

Harry and Ron nearly gagged from utter disbelief. They stared at the boy next to Hermione's bed as if he was an alien to them, neither one of her best friends moved nor said anything--to Hermione's surprise. Usually Ron or Harry would have something _smart_ to quip back to anybody and everybody whenever they felt like it, but right now they were staring at the boy named Malfoy as if he had just grown two heads!

"Are--are you two okay?" she couldn't help from asking her friends, "You two looked like you've just seen a ghost!" she teased.

Ron was the first to look away from Malfoy and turned to Hermione, his eyes wide from disbelief. "Herm, don't tell me you weren't shocked to hear Malfoy use 'please' in a sentence when talking to us! Least of all him being _very_ polite to us."

Hermione frowned, "Isn't he always this polite?"

Now it was Harry and Ron's turn to stare in mock-horror at their best friend.

"Herm, what has the bludger done to you?!" Harry exclaimed, "It must've addled your thinking or something!"

"What bludger hitting me?!" Hermione demanded, "Harry, _what_ are you talking about?"

"You mean you didn't know?" Ron asked in disbelief, "Er--I mean, you don't remember?"

"Remember what, Ronald?" Hermione demanded.

"You were hit by a bludger Friday afternoon during our practice, Herm. Ron mean to aim it at Malfoy over there, but you two were deep in argument that neither of you noticed the bludger coming until it was too late." Harry explained.

"You tried hitting _me_ with a bludger, Weasley?!" Malfoy exclaimed in horror, his eyes wide from surprise.

"Well it was _your_ fault for telling Harry I hit the bludger like a girl." Ron replied back, "Anyway, if it hadn't been for _you_ Hermione wouldn't even be in the hospital wing for two damn days!"

"I said no such thing!" he denied.

"Yeah, you did. You said something along those lines when I tried and stop you and Hermione from clawing each other's eyes out." Harry interjected.

"Oh God, I think my headache is worsening." Hermione moaned, clutching her head in her hands.

At that Madam Pomfrey suddenly appeared and shooed Harry and Ron away.

"You are tiring my patients, young men. Now go back to your dormitories and stay there. Leave my patients be!" she grabbed Harry and Ron's robes and both turned them about face, pushing them out of the hospital wing.

~*~*~*~*~

to be continued...

**A/N:** Okay, here's the second chapter. It kinda sucked nearing the end, but please bear with me. I couldn't think of any other way of ending this chapter. As always please review and let me know what you think! The next chapter might be up later today or in a few days, but you people will sure know when it's up and running.

Heather: It sounded like you were really hyper in your review--stay way from chocolates or anything sweet or with caffeine, and thanks for the review!

DraconiaSummers, Genny Chamberlain, Dracos-AngelGyrl: Here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy it.

lily luna: Sorry for somehow confusing you with how the bludger hit Draco & Hermione. It took me a while to figure how they were going to be hit & I did try to explain it as best as I could, but I'm glad you liked the first chapter.

dracoNmione: Don't worry, I won't write too much fluff in this one. I'll do my best to interject quite a few humor and a little bit less of the girly-girly stuff


	3. Stolen Glances

**Disclaimer:** Unrecognizable names & the story plot are mine, the rest belong to the original author, the mastermind of this wonderful series, J.K. Rowling!!!

**Author's Note:** As always thank you all so much for the wonderful reviews. I am getting inspired to write the next chapter. I better warn you faithful readers now that after this chapter it might take me a while to upload the next one due to my busy week ahead--I'll be very busy with work so I might or might not have enough time to sit down and write (or type up) the next chapters.

**Summary:** Hermione & Draco received a nasty blow to the head when an out of control bludger careened towards where they stood bickering during a Quidditch practice. They woke up in the hospital wing not knowing each other--but they know everyone else--and an instant attraction towards each other soon formed.

**Setting:** 6th year

**Pairings:** Draco & Hermione obviously and...uh...a love triangle involving Ron, Draco & Hermione perhaps??? I'm also thinking of pairing Ron up with another chick because obviously he won't win Hermione! *evil laugh*

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**III. Stolen Glances**

Hermione and Draco were released from the hospital wing late Sunday afternoon with a reminder from Madam Pomfrey to take it easy for the next few days. The swelling on the side of their heads hasn't completely healed yet although she did her best to perform magic on their bruised temples.

"Remember, if either of you felt dizzy come straight to me, you understand?" she reminded her two young charges sternly, eyeing Draco and Hermione carefully.

"Yes, Madam Pomfrey." they nodded in unison.

"Very well. Off you go now. I'm sure your friends are waiting for you to join them." she shooed them away and went back into the hospital wing without as much as giving them a backward glance.

Hermione and Draco walked back towards the stairs leading to their dormitories. Neither of them spoke nor could think of anything to say to say to each other, so they continued walking in complete silence. The hallway was quiet, saved from a few squeals of delight coming from girls they passed by who are all turning googly-eyed as Draco walked past them. Some even braved a breathy, "Hey Draco!" greeting and when Draco acknowledged their presence they would dissolve into uncontrollable giggles or some even passes out.

"Hm...you must be some kind of a heartthrob to have such fan base." Hermione couldn't help from teasing him after another girl fainted after Draco inclined his silver-blond head at her.

Draco was blushing heavily by now. Under normal circumstances he would be basking under all the attention he was receiving from every female occupant of the school, but right now he couldn't even muster a smug reply. Not around Hermione anyway. She was different from all the other girls, and Potter and Weasley seem to be taken with her. He couldn't possibly mess around with her then face Potter and Weasley's wrath! Not that he was afraid to be up for a challenge where Harry Potter and Ron Weasley were concerned, but earlier when the two nincompoops were in the hospital wing visiting, he noticed the way Hermione looked at the twosome with so much love in her eyes.

"Uh...I don't know." he shrugged.

"Aw, c'mon now, don't be too modest. It's obvious from the way girls _swoon_ whenever you walk pass by and acknowledge their presence."

He smiled uncertainly at her and shrugged, "Well, whether I'm considered a heartthrob or not, I can safely say that I don't have any girlfriends." now where the hell did _that_ come from?! Why was he setting the record straight with her? So what if he doesn't have a girlfriend yet? She doesn't want to know about his personal love life--and he doesn't care about hers either.

They finally reached the stairs where they were to part. Hermione turned and bid Draco a casual "See you later!" and started up the stairs. Draco, meanwhile, remained at the bottom landing watching the girl with an amazing smile and carefree attitude ascend the stairs until she disappeared from his view.

~*~

Dinner in the Great Hall was abuzz with laughter and non-stop chattering. Everyone in the Gryffindor table were all celebrating their victory from the day before against Slytherin, and everyone was kind enough to fill Hermione in on what she missed. From what she could digest she didn't miss much. Since Malfoy was out for the count and recuperating in the hospital wing he had to be replaced by somebody with enough skill as a Seeker. 

Who was the lucky one to replace the famed Draco Malfoy of Slytherin Quidditch team?

~*~

"Earl Winger?!" Draco excplained in mock horror after Pansy Parkinson updated him on Saturday's Quidditch match result. "The four-eyed git who couldn't even tell the difference between an animate and an inanimate object?!" he groaned inwardly, suddenly losing his appetite for dinner.

"We have no other choice, Draco. Earl was the only one brave enough to step up and _volunteer_ to take the position of Seeker while you were recuperating." Pansy said almost apologetically, "Good thing you weren't there watching. It was a pretty ugly sight to see. Potter _creamed_ Winger, especially when they both dove down to catch then Snitch." she shivered as she remembered the nail-biting scene when Harry Potter and Earl Winger looked like they were going to crash to the ground doing a very deadly stunt just to grab the Golden Snitch.

In the end Potter came out the victor while Earl was rushed to the hospital wing after he went _SPLAT!_ on the ground. He wasn't skilled enough to maneuver his broomstick after doing a dive like that.

Draco could only shake his head. That was a very terrible call on Snape's part to put Earl Winger in on the team. Honestly he was good, but Earl lacked tactic and a backbone. The poor git must've clamed up when Potter flawlessly maneuvered his Firebolt from the dive, hence why he ended up knocked unconscious.

He was busy wallowing in self misery over the lost game when he felt somebody watching him. He frowned at his half-eaten dinner plate and lifted his head, whipping it here and there in search of the person whose gaze was making the hair at the back of his neck stand.

Then his gaze fell on the table across from theirs, and his eyes locked with the girl with curly, wavy dark brown hair and smiling brown eyes. Their eyes locked for a while before she broke eye contact.

Hermione.

She looked very familiar and yet he doesn't know a single damn thing about her! A nagging voice at the back of his head was bugging him that he _knew_ her, knew her so well and that he shouldn't even feel this way towards her, but for the life of him he couldn't remember a single damn thing about the girl except that he woke up in the hospital wing with her sleeping on the bed next to hers!

~*~

Hermione felt her cheeks burning after she averted her gaze from the rowdy Slytherin table. He caught her watching him. It was very embarrassing really to be caught ogling at a guy whom you fancy. But she doesn't fancy Draco Malfoy. He was just a cute, _polite_ Slytherin who happen to be the occupant of the bed next to hers when she woke up this morning.

Laverne noticed Hermione's sudden disinterest in her food and commented on that. Hermione gave her an apologetic smile and made up some lame excuse, excusing herself from the table.

"Herm, are you sure you're okay?" she asked worriedly, clamping her hand around her wrist to stop her from walking away so soon.

Hermione looked down at friend and smiled, "Yeah. Just feeling a little headachey, that's all." she assured her worried friend.

"Oh, alright." Laverne let go of her hand and bid her goodnight.

Hermione was thankful that Laverne didn't press her for further explanation. She gave the same excuse to Ron and Harry when they both looked up at her just as she was leaving their table, asking her what was wrong. She gave them the same excuse she gave Laverne and made a quick escape before everybody else started delaying her departure.

She quickly slipped out of the Great Hall and headed straight towards the Entrance Hall where she snuck out and headed towards the lake for some quiet time. There was still some light out and it wasn't that cold yet for her to get chills so early. After all it was only the end of September. Fall hasn't settled in yet, but she could see the signs. The leaves were slowly turning to bright, orangey-yellow colour. It was her favourite time of the year.

"Mind if I join you or is this a party for one?" a voice spoke from behind her, startling Hermione.

~*~*~*~*~

to be continued...

**A/N:** Okay, now I think my chapters are starting to get lamer and lamer as I go along...I think I need to rest my brain for now and rethink of how to proceed with this fic. Hopefully this chapter didn't suck. I kind enjoyed writing it myself, but I'm trying to interject some more humour in to this fic...maybe in the next succeeding chapters I'll be able to add quite a few more humour to it. As always keep those reviews coming!

Rebecca: thanks for leaving your mark. like what i already mentioned before this, i'll do my best to add some more humour in the next chapters after this one.

[anonymous reviewer]: whomever you are, thanks for leaving your mark in the reviews section! hope the next chapters that followed the first one ain't a disappointment...


	4. Moonlight Over the Lake

**Disclaimer:** Two character names that couldn't be found in the four HP books released--of course you wouldn't be able to find it there 'coz they're MINE as well as the plot for this one, so rest assured that all rights reserved for everything else belonged to the HP book author--you all know who she is.

**Author's Note:** I'm inspired to write chapter after chapter. I don't know _how_ I'll write this fourth chapter here, but I'll probably know as I go along so please don't forget to leave your mark in the reviews area!

**Summary:** Hermione & Draco received a nasty blow to the head when an out of control bludger careened towards where they stood bickering during a Quidditch practice. They woke up in the hospital wing not knowing each other--but they know everyone else--and an instant attraction towards each other soon formed.

**Setting:** 6th year

**Pairings:** I still can't think of any other pair than Draco & Hermione for now...I'm sure in later chapters other characters will finally find somebody else to pine for!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**IV. Moonlight Over the Lake**

Draco appeared from the shadow of the big tree near where Hermione stood. He saw her get up from the Gryffindor table and headed out. Since he has completely lost his appetite after hearing from Pansy that Slytherin lost yesterday against Gryffindor and that they found a sorry-arse excuse of a Seeker to replace him for yesterday's game, he figured he might as well get up and leave the Great Hall and follow the lovely Gryffindor girl to wherever she will be going.

"Did I scare you?" he asked sheepishly when she saw her dark eyes grew wide and stared at him in horror.

"Uh...I'd be lying if I say no." she manage to reply after she regained her voice. "I wasn't expecting anybody to be out here."

"I didn't plan to be out here. I saw you leave your table and since I already lost my appetite I figured I might as well leave the Great Hall." he shrugged, closing the distance between them. "I hope you don't mind my company."

"Why would I mind?" she asked flippantly, a ghost of a smile hovering over her lips. "After all I _did_ spend two nights sleeping with you and I woke up without any complaints."

Draco blushed at that. God, what was wrong with him? A simple innuendo from this enchanting girl makes him blush. That has never happened to him before.

"Uh...uhm...let's walk further down the lake. There's a full moon tonight and the lake often reflects the moon's glow." he took hold of her elbow and nudged her to walk further down the lake with him.

Hermione pulled her neck all the way back and looked up at the clear night sky. True enough there was a full moon shining down on them, casting the lake and everything around it in eerie white light.

"It's a beautiful night. I always loved autumn." she sighed, rubbing her arms faster to keep the chills from making her shiver. She turned to the guy beside her and smiled, "Don't you like the colour of autumn?"

Draco tore his gaze from the inky black lake and rested it on the angelic-face of the Gryffindor girl who has been occupying his mind lately. Smiling slowly he gave a shrug and sighed, "I hardly like any colour. If you call black a colour then it's what I like."

Hermione gave him a quizzical look, "You're kidding, right?"

"No. Actually I'm being perfectly honest with you." he replied without any qualms.

"Weird."

"I know, eh? Well, let's just say that I grew up in a home that doesn't really reek with love and care from each family member." he gave a careless shrug and took off his robe, laying it on the grass beneath them, he made a gesture and asked her to sit down.

"Thanks." Hermione smiled and sat on his robe.

Draco smiled and joined her, both their needs pulled against their chest and their gazes fixed on the lake where the giant squid often makes an appearance every now and then.

"You know, since you're friends with Potter and Weasley, I'm assuming that you're a sixth year student here like myself," he began, looking at his companion sideways, "But in all honesty, Hermione, I have no recollection of every meeting you before we woke up in the hospital wing this morning!"

"Really?" Hermione looked relieved and Draco could only wonder why. "You know what? I feel the same too. I mean, about not knowing anything about you when I seem to know everybody else."

"Isn't that weird?" he asked.

"Completely and utterly weird if you ask me!" she agreed, tearing her gaze from his and stared back at the lake where moonlight shone on it. "I wonder why Harry and Ron hates your gut so much." she mused out loud.

"That's easy. That's because I made their lives miserable right from day one during our first year." he replied.

Hermione's eyebrow rose and she whipped her gaze back to the boy seated beside her, "You're kidding, right?"

"Why would I be? That's the truth."

"Somehow you don't strike me as somebody who would do that."

"Really?" it was Draco's turn to be surprised. All his life he was trained, taught, and molded to become somebody more ferocious than anybody else in the magic world. He was taught to become somebody people--Muggle and Magic people alike--feared. That was all he knew. That was all he ever wanted to be. But right now sitting here beside this very engaging young woman who knew nothing about him--even though he could bet they have been schoolmates, or classmates even, during the six years they attended Hogwarts--showed him a different light to the life he chose to follow.

"Yes, really." she smiled at him tenderly, her face alight with honesty and innocence it was hard for Draco to ignore the sudden surge of electricity that shot through his spine when he received that megawatt smile of hers.

_Uh-oh._ Draco thought, _Better watch out, Draco ol' boy or you'll be wearing your heart on your robe sleeves soon when this girl's concerned._

~*~*~*~*~

to be continued...

**A/N:** Alrighty, I think this chapter will have to do for now until I get some more inspiration. Actually I have another Draco/Hermione fic formulating in my head just as I was writing this chapter. But I better concentrate on finishing this and hopefully steer it towards some humorous road ahead. Of course the love story between this two totally new Hermione & Draco couldn't not be explored a bit further...hmm...some "naughty" thoughts formulating in my head right now...*wink, wink* But you'll just have to wait and see what happens next for I myself am not sure _where_ this story is heading...


	5. Commotion in the Great Hall

**Disclaimer:** It's pointless to go through all the usual mumbo-jumbo over and over again. You know what this stands for. Check previews chappies & read what's written there, aight? Thanks!

**Author's Note:** Oh I feel soooo loved! 17 reviews in 2 days?! I think I must've died and gone to heaven--either that or I started writing something good here, hehehe, either way I thank you all for your wonderful reviews! Keep 'em coming--I _live_ to read your reviews!!!

**Summary:** Hermione & Draco received a nasty blow to the head when an out of control bludger careened towards where they stood bickering during a Quidditch practice. They woke up in the hospital wing not knowing each other--but they know everyone else--and an instant attraction towards each other soon formed.

**Setting:** 6th year

**Pairings:** Draco & Hermione with a bit of a love triangle thrown in between Ron, Draco & Hermione--I think. I'm still in the process of seeing where this goes, but from the looks of it I think it's headed that way...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**V. Commotion in the Great Hall**

Hermione went in to the Great Hall for breakfast Monday morning with her two best friends on either side of her, escorting her down the long table and as they passed by the Slytherin table she couldn't help herself from stealing a quick glance over at Draco's way, smiling at him and inclining her head in greeting which Draco didn't hesitate in returning. Ron noticed the silent greeting passed between Hermione and Draco as they passed the Slytherin table and he didn't mind bringing the subject up long before the three of them could sit down along with the rest of the Gryffindors.

"What the hell was that?" he demanded irately, an eyebrow raised an his face as red as his mop of hair.

"What the hell was what, Ron?" Hermione asked innocently, slipping in her seat next to Harry and across from him.

"You know what I'm talking about, Herm."

"I honestly don't, Ron."

Harry, who was oblivious of what Ron was spazzing about, gave his two best friends a quizzical look, frowning at Hermione then at Ron before turning to Hermione and asked, "What's wrong now?"

"Ask your friend over there." Hermione pointed at Ron, "He has a bee buzzing about in his bonnet and he's mad at _me_ because of it."

Harry turned to Ron, an eyebrow raised and waited for his friend to explain, but Ron kept his mouth clamped shot but the murderous glare he was sending Hermione told Harry that his best friend was pissed at something Hermione must've done or said when he wasn't paying attention to them a while ago.

~*~

Pansy was sending murderous glares over at the Gryffindor girl seated beside the Boy Who Lived. Like Ron she too noticed the stolen greeting exchanged between Hermione and Draco. What the hell does that girl she's playing at? How dare she be _friendly_ with Draco?! And why in the world was Draco friendly to that Mudblood? As far as she and every Slytherin knows, Draco Malfoy _hates_ Mudbloods with a passion.

"Are you and the Mudblood dating by any chance, Draco?" Pansy asked sneeringly.

Draco nearly chocked on the cereal he was gulping and glared at Pansy.

"What the hell are you talking about?" he demanded irately, "What Mudblood?"

"I saw you and Granger over there getting a bit friendly when she walked in with Pothead and Weasel. Since _when_ did the great Draco Malfoy become friendly with a Mudblood like Hermione Granger?"

Draco couldn't think of anything to say to that. Hermione, a Mudblood?

_He_ is attracted to a _Mudblood?!_ What the world has become?

He shot a startled look over at the Gryffindor table and caught sight of Hermione leaning over to Harry and told him something that made the other boy chuckle at whatever she said to him. She can't be a Mudblood. She just can't be one!

~*~*~*~*~

to be continued...

**A/N:** Sorry for the short chappie. I figured I gotta stop here or else I'll ruin this chapter if I continue on babbling about other stuff. Enjoy this chapter and I'll try to write a much longer chapter next time. TTFN!!!

Rebecca: thanks for the review again, girl! and don't worry, this is _definitely_ a fic that will leave Ron with an unrequited love...well, when Hermione's concerned anyway *winks*

Eliza, Amii, HarryPotterFanFicGirl: thanks for leaving your mark in the reviews & I hope you like these next chapters I posted

dracoNmione: thanks for liking how this story is going, enjoy the next chapters to come

heather: thanks for reading & reviewing. and caffeine is bad, I have to agree with you on that one, but sometimes I can't help on not having a bit of caffeine in my system just to make me function properly early in the morning


	6. the Truth About Hermione

**Disclaimer:** I own NOTHING with the exception of unrecognizable characters & the plot.

**Author's Note:** I am inspired! After finishing the previous chapter I couldn't wait to start right away on the next one while the plot for this next chapter is still fresh in my head. Thanks for all the reviews & just keep 'em coming!

**Summary:** Hermione & Draco received a nasty blow to the head when an out of control bludger careened towards where they stood bickering during a Quidditch practice. They woke up in the hospital wing not knowing each other--but they know everyone else--and an instant attraction towards each other soon formed.

**Setting:** 6th year

**Pairings:** You already know whose it about...and maybe some other new pairings in this chapter or the next--I still haven't decided.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**VI. the Truth About Hermione**

Draco was still reeling from shock after finding out from Pansy Parkinson that the girl who has been polluting his mind since he woke up next to her Sunday morning was a Mudblood.

He was busy trying to make sense of his attraction towards the Gryffindor girl that twice in Potions Snape had to yell at him because his mind kept on drifting off elsewhere. Everybody turned to him, all frowning at his obvious lack of interest in class.

"Sorry, Professor." he apologized and sat up straighter.

"Mr. Malfoy, is there something bothering you?" Professor Snape inquired irately.

"Uh...nothing, Professor. I'm--I'm perfectly fine." he assured his Potions teacher and the Slytherin House head.

"Good. Then you won't have any problems paying attention to what I'm saying here."

"Yes, Professor." he nodded meekly.

"Very well..." Snape went on explaining the procedure for a certain talent-enhancer potion.

Draco only listened to half of what Snape was saying. As soon as Snape's attention was turned away from him, Draco drifted back to what he has been thinking about since breakfast. The truth about Hermione Granger.

As soon as Potions was over Draco gathered his stuff and was the second one out the door of their dungeon classroom. He didn't retain much of what Snape was yakking about in class, but that didn't matter much to him right now. He was too preoccupied with thoughts about Hermione and her lineage to pay attention to anything else. Besides Pansy would be all too willing enough to help him out with what they did in Potions today--provided she wasn't fuming mad with him because of her jealousy towards his sudden interest towards a Mudblood.

_A Mudblood?_ Draco stopped from taking another step, causing the people behind him to skid to a full stop and bump against him. It wasn't a pretty sight since quite a few of his classmates were following his lead and weren't too happy when they suddenly collided with the most notorious Slytherin sixth year.

"Dammit, Malfoy! Watch where you're going!" yelled one of his Ravenclaw classmates when he walked around him.

"Jeez, mate! Give out a warning _before_ you suddenly skid to a fucking stop!" sneered his fellow Slytherin.

Draco ignored all the hissing he received from his classmates and housemates alike. He doesn't have time to dwell with them right now. He has more pressing issue to deal with than to argue his head off with these useless people. He still couldn't accept that Hermione was a Mudblood.

It was inconceivable! No Malfoy would be stupid enough to fall for a Mudblood.

_But you like her, dummy._ a nagging voice at the back of his head insisted. _Admit it, Malfoy, she enchanted you right from the moment you first laid eyes on her._

True. He was captivated by Hermione Granger's beauty from the moment his gaze fell on her angelic face, and that had nothing to do with her being a Mudblood and him a pureblood. He liked her for her--regardless of her being born to non-magic parents.

~*~

The courtyard was almost deserted from students by the time Hermione emerged from her last class of the day. She was walking back from their Care for Magical Creatures class with Hagrid when she spotted Draco sitting on one of the stone benches near the fountains, an open book on his lap, but she noticed that his gaze was directed someplace else--somewhere far away from the book he was suppose to be reading.

She excused herself from Harry and Ron, telling them she would just see them at dinner before heading towards where Draco was seated.

"Hey Draco. Find what you're reading interesting?"

Draco nearly fell off the stone bench the moment he heard Hermione spoke. He was too busy thinking about _her_ to actually pay attention on the book he borrowed from the library for Charms.

"Sorry." Hermione apologized, stepping in to his line of vision. "I saw you sitting here by yourself on my way back from Hagrid's hut. I just wanted to say hi since we never really got the chance to talk much at all today." she shrugged.

"Oh. Well I'm doing fine. Hardly paid attention in class, but what else is new?" he smiled shyly, scooting to the side a bit to let her sit with him, "How was your day?"

"So-so." she shrugged, "Snape gave us so much homework plus I have to do my Arithmacy project which is due the day after tomorrow. I'm looking at a very full evening tonight." she frowned.

"I have an Arithmacy project too which is due...oh damn! It's due _tomorrow_," he groaned and punched his face with his balled fist, shaking his blond head and mentally cursing himself for _forgetting_ about that project, "And I don't recall Snape giving out assignments in Potions today." he added, racking his brain to go back to early this morning when he wasn't paying any attention in almost all his classes. Damn! If Snape gave out homeworks and he didn't bother writing them down--least of all paid attention in his class--he was toast!

Hermione gave him a startled look. "Honestly, Draco, we have the same class this morning!"

He almost forgot about _that_. He had Potions, Charms and Transfiguration with Gryffindor and the rest of his classes with students from the other two houses.

"Oh yeah." he blushed and turned his gaze on the book on his lap, "Guess I wasn't really paying that much attention this morning." he admitted.

"I was watching you in class earlier. You looked like you were somewhere far, far away. Care to share what's troubling you?"

Draco had to bite his tongue before he said something. Asking her right now on whether or not she was a Mudblood might dampen their friendship--if ever they _have_ a so-called friendship to begin with.

"It was nothing." he lied.

"That's not true. It must be _something_ or else you wouldn't be caught daydreaming by Snape."

"I wasn't daydreaming!" he denied vehemently.

"I know you weren't. But it was close to what you were doing in class earlier. Honestly when Snape asked if you were alright I thought that the blow you received on your head was bothering you, but then you said it was nothing and _pretended_ to listen to him for a while before drifting off elsewhere once again." she observed.

"You were watching me?"

"How could I not? I told you I was worried because I received the same blow to the head too and have been to see Madam Pomfrey earlier this morning and asked for some remedy for the splitting headache."

"Are you okay now?" he asked worriedly.

"I'm fine now. The potion Madam Pomfrey gave me sure worked its magic!" she grinned enthusiastically.

"That's good to hear." he nodded. They sat in silence for the next little while. A few students passed by in the hall behind them, chattering about what happened to them today and whatnot. Some even noticed Draco sitting on the stone bench and called out to him. He was gracious enough to look over his shoulder and wave. Hermione looked over her shoulder and chuckled when a couple of the girls swooned after Draco greeted them.

"Honestly, Draco, if I didn't know better you _are_ indeed the resident heartthrob!" she teased.

"Maybe I am. But in all honesty, Hermione, none of those girls ever catches my fancy." he admitted.

Hermione gave him an are-you-kidding-me look, her dark eyes wide from surprise as she gazed at a couple of skinny blond-haired girls with glass-hour figure stare longingly at Draco Malfoy then back at the guy responsible for half of the female population of Hogwarts going gaga over him.

"Are you blind or something?!" she squeaked, "Half of the girls here are so damn pretty you've got to be cold-blooded not to notice it!"

Draco smirked. "They're all alright, I guess. But seriously, none of 'em could even get _me_ up." he winked, watching her face for any reaction. And she didn't disappoint him.

Hermione's eyes briefly widen at the innuendo before her cheeks became a fiery crimson colour. Draco chuckled and shook his head. Damn, she looks cute when caught off guard.

"Gotcha." he said softly, inching closer to her and nudging her slightly.

She chuckled and shook her head, throwing her long curly dark brown hair over her shoulder she grinned at him, "And you're a sick pig, you know that?"

"Hey, I'm only human, Hermione."

"Yeah, a human with a very sick sense of humour."

He raised an eyebrow, "It's better to have one that is sick than to have none at all." he pointed out.

"True. But do you have to be outright _blunt_ when talking to ladies?" she questioned, "I mean, you're suppose to be a gentleman, for crying out loud! And gentleman don't speak the way you do when in the company of a lady."

"You don't seem to mind that I say some sexual innuendos. In fact as I recall _you_ pretty much said something along the lines of us sleeping together just last night, remember?"

It was Hermione's turn to blush now. She couldn't believe she was bold enough to make such innuendo like that!

"Well, at that moment it felt like the right thing to say." she shrugged.

Draco only smiled, his steely gray eyes watching her face intently. Since she came up to him a few minutes ago and started talking he has been plagued on whether or not he should ask her about her family background, but a voice at the back of his head kept on telling him it would be rude to do that. She might take it the wrong way and the last thing he wanted was to be enemies with Hermione.

Hermione felt Draco's eyes on her. He was watching her again and it was really making her feel quite uneasy.

"Why are you looking at me like that, Draco?" she asked without meeting his gaze, "Please stop it 'coz you're making me nervous." she admitted.

"Sorry." he mumbled and looked away, "It's just that...earlier I heard something about you and it kinda bugged me."

She frowned and looked at him then, "Heard what?"

_This is it. This is your chance to get an honest-to-goodness answer from her._ that nagging voice told him. He took a deep breath lifted his gaze to meet hers, "Are your parents Muggles, Hermione?"

"Yes." she replied unblinkingly, "Why?"

So she _is_ a Mudblood! Pansy wasn't just making things up. For once the girl was actually telling him the truth.

~*~*~*~*~

to be continued...

**A/N:** Okay, I think I better leave this chapter as is. I know, I know, cliffhangers sucks, but then again cliffhangers are often effective. It gets readers to start wondering what the heck's gonna happen next. And sorry for the delayed update. I meant to post this chapter up earlier today, but like what I mentioned before this week's going to be hectic for me with work and all. But that doesn't mean I won't get to work on my chapters for this fic! Just keep those reviews coming & I'll make sure to deliver the next chapters to you readers as soon as I finished 'em.

[anonymous reviewer]: Whomever you are, thanks for leaving your mark & I'll do my best to finish this fic as soon as possible. Just watch out for chapter updates.

couch-potato: thanks for the review, I'll try to make this fic even more cuter--if ever I can get it to become even more cuter than it already is *lol* but anyways, enjoy the next chapters.

Rebecca: I'm glad you're excited about the upcoming love-triangle. I am getting excited about it too, but I'm thinking of ways to showcase it. But I'll eventually think of a way to show it as well as have Draco & Hermione's "secrets" be revealed to them by other peeps. I hope you enjoy this chappie--it's a bit longer compared to the first few chappies I posted *winks*

Starrynight13: thanks for leaving your mark. I wonder why you said it was weird in a good way??? Weird how? And no, I didn't take offense with your comment, in fact you just irked my curiosity with it. And I'll make sure to check out your story. Again thanks for the review!


	7. What's Wrong With Draco?

**Disclaimer:** I wish I was the "genius" who thought of writing this wonderful HP series, but alas, that right fell in the hands of J.K. Rowling, the only thing that is mine in this case is the plot & some of the characters I have to make up as I go along

**Author's Note:** I'm so happy to read all your reviews! Keep 'em coming folks, and I'll do my darnest to update as much chapter in one day. And oh yeah, I made a couple of "oopsies" in the previous chapter. I said that a "Ravenclaw" student collided with Draco after Potions when in fact I meant to say "Gryffindor." And I meant to say they share _four_ (4) classes together--I forgot to include History of Magic (damn, damn & double damn! I forgot the class that started off their argument to begin with!). I was just too darn tired when I was typing the previous chapter up hence I made those mistakes...

**Summary:** Hermione & Draco received a nasty blow to the head when an out of control bludger careened towards where they stood bickering during a Quidditch practice. They woke up in the hospital wing not knowing each other--but they know everyone else--and an instant attraction towards each other soon formed.

**Setting:** 6th year

**Pairings:** Draco & Hermione--who else?!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**VII. What's Wrong With Draco?**

Over the next few days Hermione noticed Draco's withdrawal from her. They rarely spoke to each other anymore, and whenever they pass by each other down the hall or see each other in the three classes they have together Draco rarely inclined his head in response to her greeting.

_What's going on with him?_ she mused to herself, her gaze transfixed on the leaping fire in the fireplace.

"Herm, are you alright?" Harry asked when he noticed his friend staring off into space inside the Gryffindor common room, her Standard Book of Spells lay open on her lap. She hasn't turned a single page since she sat down nearly thirty minutes ago.

Hermione blinked off her momentary trance and turned to her friend, "Sorry?"

Harry made a face at her, "What's wrong, Herm?"

"Nothing." she denied with a firm shake of her head, slipping her index finger between the pages of the book on her lap pretending to turn it to the next page.

"Liar."

"I'm serious. I'm perfectly fine."

"If you're fine then how come you look distracted lately?"

"I do?" she feigned innocence. Of course she hasn't been herself lately. She couldn't stop thinking about Draco's change of attitude towards her.

Now she knows she could always talk to Harry and Ron--her two bestest friends in the whole wide world--about anything and everything (except when it comes to talking about _girl stuff_--she talks to Ginny and the other Gryffindor girls about that), but she couldn't really bring up Draco in a conversation with her friends without having either one of them throw a fit, especially Ron who is very touchy about the subject of her sudden 'friendship' with Draco. Harry, on the other hand, seems to be a bit lenient when she mentions Draco's name. But that doesn't mean he would want to listen to her sort out her problems concerning Draco Malfoy!

"You're an awful liar, Hermione Granger."

"I am not!"

"Whatever. So, are you going to tell me what's wrong with you or do you want me to guess?" he set his Divinations book aside and propped his chin on his open palm, looking at his friend's face and studying her carefully.

"You're just wasting your time, Harry."

"Oh am I?" he raised an eyebrow, his upper lip quirked into a mocking grin. "Does whatever is bothering you have anything to do with Malfoy?"

Hermione's brown eyes widen at the mention of Draco's last name. Was she _that_ transparent?

"H-w--no." she stammered and shook her head firmly.

"Aw come _on_ Hermione! I may look like I hardly pay attention to your every action since after you regained consciousness and suddenly became bosom-buddies with Malfoy, but like Ron, I have been keeping an eye out for you, Herm." he confessed.

"You are? But why?"

"Because I sensed that something changed the day Ron and I visited you in the hospital wing and found you wide awake." he shrugged.

"Nothing's changed, Harry." she insisted, "I'm still the same Hermione you've known since our first year here."

"Really?" his eyebrow remained raised and studied her even more closely, "Somehow you're no longer the same girl Ron and I met that first year here in Hogwarts."

Hermione's face fell. What is Harry telling her? That he doesn't want to be friends with her anymore because she's suddenly friends with his and Ron's worse enemy in school?

"Harry--"

"I'm not saying that I don't like this new you. I honestly do. You're more carefree now and...well, you're a little less geeky than before."

Hermione glared at him. _Geeky?!_ Puh-lease! She was never a geek! She may be a "genius" but that was because it was the only way she knows how. What she lacked in looks she gained in intellect so that way she wouldn't entirely be lost in the background!

"So my being less _geeky_, as you so nicely put it, appeals more to you than the old me?"

"Yeah." he nodded, "And also because I know you're in love."

Hermione's jaw nearly dropped on the book resting on her lap. Her in _love?_ Puh-lease!

"I think you've drank too much butterbeer, my dear Mr. Potter." she ridiculed.

"Have I?" he shook his messy dark brown head, "I don't think so, Hermione. Remember I told you that I've been watching you since that day you woke up after you and Draco had a blow to the head?"

"Uh-hm."

"I know that you and Draco met later that night after you left the table. You two spent a good hour seated side-by-side down by the lake. Although I couldn't hear what you were talking, I know you two weren't breathing down each other's back like you two often do."

She and Draco often breathe down each other's backs?! _Impossible!_ She don't recall arguing with Draco--_ever._

"I also notice how you often look at him when you thought nobody was watching. I saw the way you smile whenever he looks your way and returns your smile. Your whole face just brightens up when he's in the same room as you. And please, the way you two often end up sitting side-by-side in all three of our classes? You wouldn't be caught sitting anywhere near Draco Malfoy before!"

Hermione's cheeks were burning by the time Harry concluded his theory of her so-called feelings for Draco. She hasn't put a name to what she felt for the engaging Slytherin, and having Harry tell _her_ what she really feels for Draco seems ridiculous, but oh-so-true.

"It might only be just a one-sided thing, Harry." she admitted softly, lowering her gaze to her clasped hands resting on top of her open book.

"What are you talking about?"

"_I_ may be the only one feeling this way." she shrugged.

"Are you blind, Hermione?" Harry nearly yelled at her, "I watch _both_ of you and believe me, the feeling is very damn mutual!"

Hermione snapped her head up and met Harry's eyes, "How can you say that, Harry? If you've been watching us since that day when I regained consciousness in the hospital wing, haven't you been paying attention to how Draco treats me lately? He hardly says hi to me anymore. And when I try to sit anywhere near him he would find an excuse to get up and move to another table." she paused for breath before adding, "Draco doesn't like me like that. You're just imagining things."

"Who doesn't Malfoy like?" Ron questioned standing behind Hermione.

Hermione's back stiffen when she heard Ron's voice from behind her. She quickly sent Harry a pleading look not to breathe a word about their conversation to Ron. She just have a gut-feeling Ron wouldn't be as understanding as Harry once the former found out that was fancying Draco Malfoy.

Harry broke eye contact with Hermione and smiled up at Ron, "Hermione heard a funny thing about Malfoy and this one girl." he replied.

Hermione let out a sigh of relief. _Bless him for being so quick-witted._

"Oh?" Ron raised an eyebrow, "What about?"

"Oh, just this girl liking Malfoy and Malfoy actually liking the girl back!" Harry answered feigning shock at the supposed rumour.

"You're kidding!" Ron chuckled, "For a moment there I thought Hermione's mooning over Malfoy!"

Hermione, who has been sitting quietly listening to Harry and Ron talk, stiffled a gasp at how close Ron was to the truth. Her back remained straight and her eyes were focused on Harry. She was going to let him answer all of Ron's questions. She doesn't trust herself to be able to hide the truth from him.

"That's a good one, Ron. Like Hermione would actually stoop down that low for the likes of Draco Malfoy." he chuckled.

Ooh but he was good. Hermione gave Harry full rein to answer Ron's query and he has the audacity to hit her below the belt! Talk about hitting two birds with one stone.

Harry felt the icy glare Hermione was giving him after making that comment, but to keep Ron from wondering too much he ignored her and talked about Quidditch with him for a while.

"And _that one_ is suffering from unrequited love." Harry inclined his head to Ron's departing back after they concluded their Quidditch conversation, leaving Hermione out of it the whole ten minutes that Ron stood behind her.

Hermione frowned and looked over her shoulder at Ron's departing back. She felt sorry for Ron for having to suffer from such fate. And whomever that girl was who doesn't return his feelings doesn't know what she's missing.

Ron's a great guy albeit temperamental at most time, but he's a wonderful person both inside and out!

~*~*~*~*~

to be continued...

**A/N:** Oooh, ain't that ironic, don't you think? Sorry for the delayed update. Been crazy-busy with work the last couple of days and by the time I get home I'm pooped! But thanks for all the wonderful reviews I got. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I'll try and get Ch08 up ASAP!

couch-potato: hmm...I wonder what that "gasp" is for! *lol* enjoy reading

Krystal-chan: sorry to leave you with a cliffy on the previous chappie...I hope this chapter doesn't leave you hanging...thanks for the review

lilpinkbunny: finally my "anonymous reviewer" emerged! thanks for your reviews and well, hope you like this chapter I just uploaded

Rebecca: I think I'm gonna leave you hanging for at least another chapter regarding Draco's feelings/thoughts about Hermione being a Mudblood...hope you enjoy this chappie

Starrynights13: hmm...I don't really know you that well to agree or disagree with u when u said you're a weird person, but nevertheless thanks for thinking this fic is cute & enjoy reading the rest of this story!

Jubilations: you'll find out whether Draco got over the minor detail of Hermione being a Mudblood in the next chapter after this--hopefully I can get it posted on the same day, if not you'll just have to wait & see

DraconiaSummers: thanks for liking the love triangle, but since this is a Draco/Hermione pairing, of course their love will prevail--I just don't know how else to show the love triangle between the other characters, but I'm sure I'll be able to find a way


	8. Can't Fight This Feeling Anymore

**Disclaimer:** Plot & a couple of new characters are mine, the rest belongs to the original author.

**Author's Note:** Thanks for being patient with me and leaving your mark in the reviews...I try & update as much as I can and in an almost daily basis, but sometimes it just don't work that way...but stay tuned 'coz I'll do my best to update as often as I can.

**Summary:** Hermione & Draco received a nasty blow to the head when an out of control bludger careened towards where they stood bickering during a Quidditch practice. They woke up in the hospital wing not knowing each other--but they know everyone else--and an instant attraction towards each other soon formed.

**Setting:** 6th year

**Pairings:** Draco & Hermione's love with prevail...but a love triangle is brewing...hehehehe, guess some of you can guess _whose_ the third party in this coupling *winks*

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**VIII. Can't Fight This Feeling Anymore**

Draco has avoided Hermione for almost three weeks now. After finding out that she wasn't a pureblood like himself he had this sudden feeling from the pit of his stomach, a deep-seethed hatred he could not surpass at the knowledge that he allowed himself to befriend a Mudblood.

But he doesn't want to hate Hermione regardless of her poor family connection into the world of magic.

Truth be told he liked Hermione long before he found out she wasn't a pureblood, and even after finding out the truth didn't deter him--much. He still felt that he _should_ hate her for what she is, but who was she to decide to whom should she be born?

Pureblood or not, Hermione Granger still pollutes his mind and it's driving him nuts! Should he or shouldn't he hate her?

_I can't hate her,_ he thought to himself, _I like her far too much to hate her for being a Mudblood._

As he sat in Transfiguration twirling his quill (McGonagall gave them time to study for their upcoming quiz), his eyes kept on straying towards the girl he has been avoiding this past few weeks. She had her book open but she was huddled so close to Potter that Draco had to keep his temper in check or else he'd be flying over everybody else's tables in class in a fight of jealous rage and pry _his_ Hermione away from Potter. 

Every time Hermione leans closer to Harry and whisper something in his ear, Draco couldn't help himself from feeling jealousy rage through him. He kept on imagining Hermione doing that to him, whispering sweet nothings in to his ear, her soft lips touching the skin of his ear...just the thought was already driving him insane with want. 

And he definitely wanted her. 

He wanted to taste those succulent lips of hers, running his tongue over it, tasting her and feeling her...damn! He was being turned on all because of Hermione. _His_ Hermione.

_Whoa, whoa, whoa!_ Your_ Hermione?_ a nagging voice at the back of his head questioned, _Since when did the Mudblood became yours?_

Since the day he opened his eyes and found her slumbering peacefully on the bed next to his, that's when!

_But does she even know she's yours to begin with?_ the voice questioned.

He doesn't have to stake his claim on her. Hermione and him have an understanding, a secret bond that he has shared with no one--until Hermione came into his life.

_Yeah, right. You're just saying that now because you want to bone her._ the voice sneered, _Give it up, Malfoy. This thing you're feeling is not the real thing. You're being ruled by your head--and it's not the one that everyone sees._

His feelings for Hermione is more than just lust! Sure she isn't pretty in the conventional sense of the world, but he got to know the girl within. She's got both the brains _and_ the beauty within that nobody else sees because they are too judgmental about her looks.

_Yeah, yeah. That's what they all say._

"Shut up." he hissed under his breath, tearing his gaze from Hermione and glaring at his quill.

Pansy, who was seated beside Draco, heard him mutter under his breath and turned to him. "Is everything okay with you?"

Draco turned his icy glare from the quill he was holding to the girl seated beside him.

"I'm fine. Don't mind me." he snapped.

"You don't look fine to me. What's wrong?" she frowned.

"It's nothing for you to worry about. Just study and ignore me. I'm just having a headache." he excused, his irritation slowly escalating as Pansy continued to pry him of what was really wrong.

"You should go see Madam Pomfrey then if you're having a headache. I'm sure she'll be able to whip up a potion for you to--"

"Look, if I need a babysitter I'll ask for one. But I'm already old enough to take care of myself so _back-off!_" he cut her off.

Pansy was too stunned to say anything back to him. She was merely concerned for his sake and that was what she got for caring? And she had never been on the receiving end of Draco's ill-temper before.

Before Pansy could say anything back, McGonagall asked for their attention for an announcement she has to make before she dismissed them.

"As you all know tomorrow is Halloween. Hogwarts will be holding its annual Halloween feast with the regular treats and entertainment." she paused and scanned the entire room for each students' faces before continuing, "This year the faculty and staff decided to hold costume party. You can attend the feast in the Great Hall dressed as you pleased. You don't necessarily have to wear your robes and wearing a face mask to conceal one's identity is a must."

Everybody started talking at once. Excitement sizzled in the air as the final minutes before McGonagal dismissed her class approached.

"Please file out in an orderly fashion. Thank you!" McGonagall called out to a gaggle of excited girls all talking about what they planned wearing while the boys muttered amongst themselves on what best costumes to wear.

~*~

"A masked costume party. That should be interesting." Hermione said enthusiastically as she walked back to the Gryffindor tower sandwiched between Ron and Harry.

"It'll be wicked!" enthuses Ron, rubbing his hands in anticipation of tomorrow night's event. "I wonder what mask I should wear..." he muttered out loud.

"Probably something to mask your ugly freckled face, Weasley." sneered Draco from behind them.

The trio stopped abruptly and faced their intruder.

"That was a very rude thing to say, Draco Malfoy!" Hermione scolded, appalled at seeing this side of Draco she hasn't seen before. Could this be the side of him that Harry and Ron kept on telling her about but she was too stubborn to listen to them because she knows that Draco wasn't that kind of a person?

"Yeah, whatever." he snapped, his forehead creased into a frown before adding, "I need to talk to you. Let's go." he made a grab for Hermione's wrist, but Ron's hand slapped his away. "What the--" Draco glared at Ron who then stood between him and Hermione.

"You're not taking Hermione anywhere, Malfoy." Ron pushed Hermione behind him, shielding her from Draco.

"Oh yeah? Says who?"

"Says me."

"Who are you to decide what she can and can't do, Weasley?" Draco ridiculed, "You're not her keeper and as far as I know Hermione's a free agent. _You_ are not her boyfriend."

Ron's face coloured at that. Draco's eyebrow shot up almost to the ceiling when he saw the redhead blush. _Fuck, he likes her! Oh damn!_ he thought to himself when he realized what Ron's blushing meant. "Look here Weasley, I don't want to argue with you anymore. I need to talk to Hermione so get out of the way and let her come with me."

"Over...my...dead...body." Ron hissed, his eyes glaring at the obnoxious Slytherin.

"As you wish." Draco stepped back, his hands raised, a mischievous grin plastered on his handsome face before he pulled out his wand and aimed it right between Ron's eyes. "I asked you nicely, Weasel, and you refuse to return the same courtesy so prepare to meet your maker."

"Oh stop it!" Hermione said irately, shoving Ron away and slapping Draco's hand down. She glared at her best friend and at the Draco Hermione has never seen before. "You two are acting like a couple of babies, it's very unbecoming, really."

"_He_ started it." Ron whined, pointing at Draco accusingly.

Draco and Hermione both rolled their eyes heavenwards at the same time.

"Look Ron, just go back to the dorm with Harry and I'll talk to Draco here."

"But Herm--"

"No buts, Ronald." she told him sternly, "I'll hear what Draco has to say then I'll join you and Harry for lunch."

Ron looked like he wanted to argue some more, but Harry quickly jumped in and dragged his friend away, reassuring a very worried Ron that Hermione's a big girl and could take care of herself. He led his friend down the hall back to their dorm then looked over his shoulder once and mouthed to Hermione to be careful.

As soon as her two friends were out of the picture she turned her attention to Draco, "Now, would you mind telling me what the hell is wrong with you?" she demanded angrily. "You were outright rude and--" the rest of what she has to say were cut-off when Draco's mouth swooped down and claimed hers for the kiss he has been fantasizing about since Transfiguration. He pulled her closer into the circle of his arms, pressing her against his body and feeling the softness of her against the hard contour of his being.

She was everything he dreamt her to be--and more.

Hermione was too stunned to do anything. She remained ramrod still as Draco tasted her lips, running his tongue over them, cajoling them to part--which they did, by the way--without much ado. Soon she found her arms moving on their own accord, lifting up to rest on his shoulders. She angled her head slightly and Draco deepened the kiss, driving his tongue inside her mouth and mating with hers.

Hermione was lost to the rest of the world except for the world Draco has shown her in his kiss. And that was some kiss too! But it didn't last long.

She let out a disgruntled whimper when Draco suddenly wrenched his lips from her, but his hands remained where they were--wrapped around her waist and she was still standing very close to him. Begrudgingly she opened her eyes and stared right into the depths of Draco's steel gray ones.

"Sorry for being rude to your friends. It was the only way I know how to make them disappear and leave you alone with me so I could do that to you." he slowly pulled away from her, disentangling himself from her soft, inviting curves that would take him more than just _one_ cold shower to get rid off.

Hermione couldn't find the words to say back to him. All she could do was stare up at him, her swollen lips slightly apart. He watched Draco move away from her and turn to walk the other direction. She stood where he left her for a few seconds, her hand quickly touched her swollen lips that are still aching to be ravished by him once more.

~*~*~*~*~

**A/N:** this has got to be the umpteenth time I re-wrote this chapter! every time I started it and closed it, when I opened it again to work on it some more half of what I have written down went missing--to my greatest disappointment. So I figured I'll wait until I could stay up really late and work on this chapter. Sorry it took so long to add some more. And I just have to end this chapter this way...can't think of what to add to it without ruining the chapter any further. well, enjoy & always review & let me know what you think.

Rebecca: well dearie, I hope this answer your questions as to how Draco took the news...didn't dwell much on it, but don't worry, I'll work on it some more *lol* and I wanted to make Harry the more understanding out of the three of 'em since...well since I'll be throwing in a love-triangle between Ron, Draco & Hermione *lol*

Starrynights13: thanks for your review...I read your fic too and it's good so far (only got to read chapter one out of the how many you already posted, but I'll do my best to read the rest of the chappies you already posted online! hehehe)

Multiple Lilys: thanks for leaving your mark...hope you like this chappie 


	9. Can't Get You Out of My Head

**Disclaimer:** Blah, blah, blah! You people already know what THIS stands for :-/

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the somewhat delayed update--work is driving me nuts! Hopefully I can get to upload a couple or more chappies soon...thanks for all the reviews!!! I'll sure update ASAP since I'm off tomorrow-yippee!!!

**Summary:** Hermione & Draco received a nasty blow to the head when an out of control bludger careened towards where they stood bickering during a Quidditch practice. They woke up in the hospital wing not knowing each other--but they know everyone else--and an instant attraction towards each other soon formed.

**Setting:** 6th year

**Pairings:** Draco & Hermione obviously with a love triangle thrown-in to spice things up a bit

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**IX. Can't Get You Out of My Head**

_Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!_ Draco beat the shower wall as he let cold, harsh sprays of water blast on his back. He leaned his forehead against the wall and closed his eyes. This has got to be his _fifth_ shower today since lunch. Hell he even skipped lunch earlier to drown himself under the cold spray of the shower.

He shouldn't have kissed Hermione like that. He didn't know what he was thinking about, but as soon as Weasley and Potter left them alone and she faced him once again all he could think about was how her lips would taste like.

And he found out _how_ they tasted.

She tasted like sweet, succulent strawberry dipped in creamy, milky chocolate. God, he can't get enough of her. One taste. Just one stupid, lousy taste and he was hooked for life!

He turned and faced the onslaught of bone-chilling water and lifted his face up to the shower. He has got to stop thinking about Hermione Granger and her luscious body if he doesn't want to starve. Dinner will be served in the Great Hall in half an hour and he was still in the shower, cooling off his body.

~*~

"Hermione, are you alright?" Harry whispered to his distracted friend during dinner. He was close to finishing his meal and Hermione hasn't even started hers. Well, she _did_ start hers but hasn't even finished half of it yet.

Hermione blinked away from her sudden trance and turned to frown at Harry.

"What did you say?"

Harry gave her a disapproving look and shook his mop of unruly dark hair.

"You've been staring off into space since we sat down for dinner. Ron's finished wolfing down half of what's served and you're still on your _first_ serving." he pointed out.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I just...I just got lots on my mind, that's all." she gave a careless shrug and started playing with her food again, twirling the long, flat pasta with white sauce over and over her plate (**a/n:** I'm trying to be fancy here since I am not really sure what they often have for dinner, and since I like pasta a lot--fettuccini alfredo or tortellini with alfredo sauce--Hermione might as well have some for dinner! *lol*).

Once again she stared at her food blankly. God she couldn't seem to concentrate much since this afternoon's incident with Draco. At first she was fuming mad at him for acting like a total prick to her friends, then the next thing she knew she was thrown in a lip-lock with none other than the guy who has plagued her thoughts for weeks.

And a helluva kiss that was! Hermione has never been kissed with such passion like the one Draco just showed earlier nor has she wanted to do more than just kiss him afterwards.

_Stop that, Hermione Granger!_ a small voice at the back of her head scolded, _Don't be thinking things like that. Draco's a good friend and all, but you don't really know him that well to even think about jumping into bed with him!_

Hermione frowned at her pasta. True. She doesn't know Draco Malfoy that well and yet there was this nagging feeling deep inside, more like a small voice whispering to her, telling her that she knew Draco Malfoy quite a lot about Draco Malfoy than she let on.

_Oh Hermione, stop. Please stop right there, woman! You're obsessing yourself with the school playboy for goodness' sake!_ the same nagging voice told her.

Playboy? Hermione frowned at the word. Sure a lot of girls had their knickers tied up in a knot whenever he passed by, but from what she could tell none of those so-called girls were his. He even said it so himself that he was a free agent. But aside from what she already know about him, she knew nothing else concerning Draco--and that was what's scaring her.

~*~

Draco tried his damnedest not to look at the Gryffindor table. He knew that it would only take one glance and he would be up and bothered once again. It would be terribly embarrassing if he stood up from the Slytherin table with a damn hard-on!

His cold showers helped him quite a lot, although in the end he looked like a prune with wrinkly skin, but he couldn't possibly take another one soon after dinner or his housemates would think he has suddenly become hygiene-conscious! Already his housemates thought it weird that he has visited the bathroom numerous times and took a very long shower since after the morning classes ended, he doesn't want to fuel their curiosities even more by high-tailing it to the bathroom once again after dinner.

_See what that nasty Mudblood has done to you?_ that same irritating voice that has been bothering him since Transfiguration managed to sneak in to his head once again.

Hermione has done _nothing_ to him. In fact if truth be told she has done him some good. Since meeting her and spending some time with her he has never looked at any other girl in school the same way again. He soon started comparing them to Hermione and instantly know that they were all no much for Hermione Granger--whether by intellect _or_ by beauty. With Hermione he learned to be more careful in selecting all his female companions (which became harder and harder as he started analyzing each and every girl at Hogwarts).

None of them stirred him the way Hermione did.

Sure he'd want to take her, but he knew he couldn't just be his usual love-'em-and-leave-'em self with her. She deserved more than what he could give to her. Hell, maybe she would be better off with either Weasley or Potter since both of those goofs had so much to offer her.

A movement from the Gryffindor table caught Draco's attention and against his will he turned to see who it was that moved. It was Hermione--with Potter.

Draco couldn't help the green-eyed monster from leaping in his eyes as soon as he saw Potter out of the Great Hall. He offered her his arm and together they walked out side-by-side, Hermione's arms wrapped around Harry's, and from his vantage point of view he noticed that the two friends walking out were deep in thought.

~*~

Hermione needed to talk to somebody about what has been bothering her. And who better to talk to than her good friend Harry Potter, right?

_Wrong!_

She asked Harry to escort her out of the Great Hall as soon as he was done and she left her hardly eaten dinner behind. On their way back to Gryffindor tower she started to open up to him a little about what has been troubling her. She told him that she has been thinking about Draco quite a lot lately--and most recently today. She hardly paid attention in any of her classes because she kept on replaying that kiss she shared with Draco in the deserted hallway after Ron and Harry left them together.

She shouldn't have mentioned to Harry that Draco kissed her--and that she kissed him back too. As soon as she did that was when all hell broke loose!

"What the hell are you thinking about snogging with him? And in _public_ nevertheless!" he was fuming mad, pacing the empty Gryffindor common room. Everyone was still enjoying their dinner in the Great Hall while the others are in the library doing some research. They had the whole Tower to themselves hence why Harry was screaming to the top of his lungs--or practically screaming anyway.

"It was unexpected, Harry." she insisted, "I already told you I was fuming mad at him for doing what he did to Ron--and saying what he said to him too--that I was ready to bite his head off when he just kissed me!"

"Apparently now it wasn't his head propped on his shoulders that you wanted to bite." Harry scoffed.

Hermione glared at him.

"Watch your mouth, Potter. I don't think I'm liking what you're implying." she warned.

"But it's true though."

"True or not, you have no right to imply such thing!"

"Yeah, right." Harry stopped his pacing and sat down on the chair opposite from where Hermione sat. He was having a hard time dealing with what she just told him. The 'kissing passionately' kinda put a slight curve into what was once just a simple 'guy likes girl, girl likes guy' scenario. He took a couple of deep breaths and took Hermione's hands in his, placing them on top of his upturned ones and weighed them.

"I know what you're thinking, Harry, and it's not going to happen." she assured him, seeking his eyes to meet his gaze.

Harry took a deep breath and allowed himself to look into his best friend's eyes, "I'm just worried about you, Herm. I don't know why you and Draco suddenly had this certain _liking_ for one another, but obviously you don't really know Draco and his damn reputation if you're being this naive about this whole thing. But you used to know it before. I mean, before the bludger hit you and knocked you unconscious."

"What are you talking about?" she frowned, confused at what he just told her.

"Draco only appears _interested_ in girls 'coz he only wants to get them between the sheets with him. Once he got what he wanted the girl was history. He'd move on to another conquest." he replied bluntly.

~*~*~*~*~

to be continued...

**A/N:** Okay, I know I have to stop it here because...well, because I just felt like it, that's why! *lol* But don't worry, I'll be able to post the next chappie ASAP--I hope. And to those of you who hates cliffies, I'm so-so-so sorry! I _deliberately_ do it, *mischievous grin* actually sometimes the cliffies are deliberate and sometimes they're not. Just be patient with me, okay?

Natylie, Maxzoid, Happy little Rin-chan: thanks for leaving your marks, I hope you enjoy this chapter

Rebecca: no showcasing of the love-triangle here. I figured this chapter needed to explore the effect of their first kiss--whaddya think? BTW, I don't mean to make my chapters short...it just ends up that way and I try to update as soon as possible...hopefully this one isn't a short chappie, but it looks like it, doesn't it? :-/

Sucker for Romance: sorry for ending each chapter with cliffhangers, but sometimes that's just the beauty of keeping your readers entertained, right? that'll ensure that they'll be anticipating the next posting of the following chapter! hehehe, nevertheless enjoy this chappie

Draco'sGal13: thanks for liking the fic so far

Starrynights13: I know what you feel for hating cliffies--I hate them too, but hey, it just makes me excited to see another chapter posted up! *lol* So cliffies works to the advantage of some

Kara-Malfoy: thanks for your input...I'll mull over it and figure out how I'll interject your idea into the story. THANKS!

Kiyoko: thanks for pointing out that crucial fact. I often forget (and hardly pay attention) to tenses when I type and is on a roll. *lol* But don't worry, I'll watch out for it and make sure to stick with just _one_ tense! Did I do a good job of the tenses in this chappie? hehehe


	10. Conquest or the Real Thing?

**Disclaimer:** Do I have to go through this again?

**Author's Note:** I'm inspired! *lol* Thanks for all those wonderful reviews I received...keep 'em coming and constructive criticism is most certainly welcome!

**Summary:** Hermione & Draco received a nasty blow to the head when an out of control bludger careened towards where they stood bickering during a Quidditch practice. They woke up in the hospital wing not knowing each other--but they know everyone else--and an instant attraction towards each other soon formed.

**Setting:** 6th year

**Pairings:** _Dreamy_ Draco Malfoy & _Heavenly_ Hermione Granger

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**X. Conquest or the Real Thing?**

Hermione pondered on what Harry revealed to her about Draco Malfoy.

She couldn't be _his_ conquest! He wasn't that mean-spirited to think of her as such! Or is he?

_Damn you, Harry!_ her mind screamed as she buried her face under her pillow. She knew talking to Harry about things helps, but in this case what he said didn't help her much. In fact it only made her go crazy even more!

Why did Harry have to drop _that_ bomb on her? Wasn't he the one who told her about her true feelings for Draco? Now why the hell did he start bad-mouthing Draco to her?!

_Stop it, Hermione! Don't be condemning Harry when you yourself knew deep down inside that Draco isn't all what he seems to be._ that same voice, which she now called as her 'conscience,' told her soothingly.

True again. But a conquest?

_Please let Harry be wrong. Please, please, please let him be wrong._ she prayed silently before falling into a dreamless sleep.

~*~

Draco, on the other hand, remained wide-awake in bed that night. He clasped his hands behind his head and stared up at his bedroom ceiling thinking of the scene he witnessed in the Great Hall earlier.

Hermione left the hall with Potter, her arms wrapped around his and they both were looking mighty serious about something. Something jumped inside him when he saw the two of them walked away. He noticed that Hermione was more close to Potter than to Weasley, and that made him wonder. In transfiguration they sat side-by-side and kept on giggling, talking, and discussing something. Then that first night since he was released from the hospital wing during dinner, there was easy camaraderie between Potter and Hermione that was sure hard _not_ to miss.

Something was sure going on between Potter and Hermione, and he wanted to know what it was.

Are they together? Or are they just good, best friends?

"_Aaargh!_" he hissed and turned face down on his bed, burying his face against his pillow.

He has got to stop thinking about Hermione. Sure she was a helluva good kisser and he wanted her more now than ever. But he doesn't want to hurt her. Damn, he could have played her in the palm of his hand then discard her, but he couldn't do it. Not to Hermione anyway. Not ever as it seems. Something inside him told him he would be borrowing trouble if he did that.

Hell, he hasn't had a girl to keep him warm at night since...well since before he woke up in the hospital wing and first laid eyes on the sultry Hermione Granger! And after he got to talk to her he didn't want to look at any other girl ever again. But he sure as hell know that there were quite a few who would want to keep him company at night--especially on a night like this when his mind was filled with things he'd rather not dwell on too much.

~*~*~*~*~

to be continued...

**A/N:** Okay, okay, this is indeed one of the shortest chapter I have written so far, but please bear with me. The next chapter will be posted later on today. I just want to get this chappie out of the way and showcase how Hermione was dealing with what Harry told her earlier in the evening and on how Draco was dealing with his own feelings concerning our brainy Hermione. As always, read, review, & enjoy!

nessa-girl: I let Hermione address Ron "Ronald" a lot 'coz it seems quite right in a condescending way for her. I mean it's my way of showing Ron that Hermione is serious and somehow putting him in his place, so to speak. hehehe, sorry, kinda messy explanation there but that's why I often let Herm address Ronnikins by his full name

Rebecca: don't be damning Harry, please! *lol* He's just a friend worried about his naive best friend. I know this one is another short chappie but hey guess what? I'll be uploading another one later on today--once I figured out _what_ I'm gonna do in the next chapter! *lol*

Queen Li: thanks for leaving your mark

Multiple Lilys: Harry's mean? _Whoa!_ I didn't know quite a few people would react that way to Harry's reaction, hehehe, well if you did react that way _then_ you know how our heroine feels after he told her what he did...

Happy little Rin-chan: thanks for your review once again

maxzoid: thanks for loving the fic so far, and I read your fic and it's good...update it soon! *lol*

Starrynights13: once again thanks for your review, and tell your friend thanks for liking the fic too. sorry for the cliffies, but I doubt this chappie I posted is a cliffy! *lol*

Draco's one and only: well now you obviously haven't forgot to leave your mark. Thanks for the review & enjoy the rest of the fic

Courteney112389: thanks for liking that remark I made Harry say. You were right, it was totally unexpected! I just felt like writing it last night 'coz...well, 'coz I just felt like it and it seemed right since almost throughout the first few chapters innuendos are evident! *lol*

ju: don't worry, I'll upload some more chapters pretty soon, for now enjoy this short one.


	11. an Angel and the Knight

**Disclaimer:** HP ain't mine--except a couple of unknown characters & the plot of course ;p

**Author's Note:** I'm really excited to write this chappie since...well, guess what this chappie is all about?! *lol* THE MASKED COSTUME BALL!!!

**Summary:** Hermione & Draco received a nasty blow to the head when an out of control bludger careened towards where they stood bickering during a Quidditch practice. They woke up in the hospital wing not knowing each other--but they know everyone else--and an instant attraction towards each other soon formed.

**Setting:** 6th year

**Pairings:** Draco & Hermione--our _star-crossed lovers_, hehehehe *winks* You'll see...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**XI. an Angel and the Knight**

_"My only love sprung from my only hate!_

_Too early seen unknown, and known too late!_

_Prodigious birth of love it is to me,_

_That I must love a loathed enemy."_

- Romeo & Juliet Act 1 Scene V

Hogwarts was abuzz with excited students zooming in and out of classrooms on the morning of Halloween, just hours before the much anticipated masked costume ball the school decided to hold this year. Professors alike were having a hard time keeping the students focused on the subject at hand; they were all busy talking about what they would wearing to tonight's costume ball.

Questions such as: "What are you going to wear tonight?" or "Who are you going with?" or "Do you think there will be live music like during the Yule Ball?" escaped the mouths of each student as they sat giddily, counting down the minute until it was time for them to leave their final class of the day.

Hermione and Ginny met up shortly after their last class and agreed to head straight towards the Gryffindor tower and lock themselves inside their dorm rooms and rummaged through whatever spare clothing they have stashed away.

"Oh this is exciting!" Ginny giggled, holding up a peasant dress with ruffles on the sleeves.

"Exciting?" Hermione raised an eyebrow, scanning the scattered pieces of clothing that were all laid about on Ginny's bed. "I wonder why..." there was a slight hint of mischievous grin hovering on her lips. She knew _why_ Ginny was to the roof about tonight's ball. Instead of attending it alone--or with Neville--_Harry_ decided to ask her before anybody else could!

"Oh yes, definitely!" the youngest Weasley sibling enthused, "I mean, I'm finally going on a _date_ with none other than Harry Potter!" her eyes were wide and she looked as though she was still in shock after Harry asked her first thing this morning before the rest of them filed out of the common room for breakfast.

Everybody knows how much Ginny Weasley _adores_ Harry Potter. She has got to be one of those millions of girls in school who secretly longed for the Boy Who Lived, but unlike the other girls, Ginny's crush on Harry was one that was so obvious it even earned her a few taunting from others who wanted to get under her skin.

"I'm happy for you, Gin. By the way, have you two decided on what you're both going to go as?" she asked, looking at her dear friend over her shoulder. She have been friends with Ginny Weasley since the start of her second year at Hogwarts when she first met the youngest--and only Weasley girl--member of Ron's family.

"Well Harry mentioned something about me going as a gypsy peasant while _he_ goes as Quasimodo--from _Hunchback of Notre Dame_ (**a/n:** I am not so familiar with the _Hunchback of Notre Dame_ story so I'm basing Ginny's character from the Disney movie)." she explained, frowning as she stared at the white, off-shoulder peasant top and the matching batik flowy skirt. She pressed both garment against her and turned to ask her friend's opinion, "Will this do, Herm? I think my mother knew about this year's soiree hence she decided I should pack quite a lot of extra stuff to wear. I didn't know at the time _why_ she insisted I pack as many as I can into my luggage 'just in case something comes up' she said." she shook her mop red hair in frustration, "Mothers." she muttered under her breath and threw the top and skirt on the floor.

Hermione laughed and walked up to her friend, she bent down and picked up the discarded pieces of garments and studied them carefully.

"Hmm...if you have to go as Esmeralda--if I remember my _Hunchback of Notre Dame_ story--then this will just have to do." she walked back to the bed and placed Ginny's costume on the bed. "Well have to create ringlets of curls for your hair, put on a scarf to tie it as well--the bright colour of the scarf the better--and you'll need some hoop earrings big enough for a quaffle to go through, and some make-up as well...and on yeah, do you have shiny bangles and necklaces?" she was on a roll giving out instructions as to how Ginny should wear. She went to rummage through Ginny's trunk in search of all the items she just mentioned and within minutes came up with everything she needed--well, _almost_ anyway. She was missing the hoop earrings, the long, beady necklaces and bangles.

"Don't you think you could ask one of your roomies for some of the jewelries you'll need?" Hermione frowned as she dumped the rest of Ginny's costume on her bed.

"I--I suppose so." Ginny nodded, staring wildly at Hermione who seemed intent on dressing her up for the party!

"Good. Why don't you run along now and ask one of 'em for the jewelries? And yeah, what about your mask? Remember wearing a mask is a _must_ in this case." she reminded her friend.

"I...I haven't thought about the mask yet. I guess I'll just whip something up." she shrugged before turning to go out the door in search of her roommates.

Within minutes Ginny was back with her friend Jennifer Grayson who helped Hermione dress Ginny Weasley up for the role of Esmeralda the Gypsy.

"There. All done!" Hermione exclaimed half an hour later as she stepped back and admired her creation.

Ginny's straight red hair was magically transformed into wavy ringlets, from her ears a couple of bright orange earrings with big hoops and around her neck an assortment of beady necklaces weaved around it. On her wrists jangled numerous porcelain-like bracelets of multiple colours. As for her mask Hermione decided to conjure up a black leather Zorro-like mask and tied it over her eyes.

"Wow Gin, you look fantastic!" exclaimed Jennifer excitedly, "You're going to knock 'em all dead, girl!"

Ginny's nervousness disappeared after hearing her friend's approval of her costume. "Do you think Harry'll be pleased?"

"Pleased?! Girl, that boy will be hooked, that's for sure!" Jennifer squealed.

Hermione laughed and agreed with Jennifer.

"Yep, Gin. One look at you and I'm sure Harry'll be kicking his behind for ignoring you this past few years."

Ginny giggled and faced the mirror, admiring herself as she twirled over and over, letting the flowy skirt slap against her legs.

"Oh gosh, thank you guys so much!" she enthused then turned to Hermione and frowned. "Herm, aren't you going to get ready and change? The party is going to start pretty soon and you're still not dressed!" she exclaimed in mock-horror.

"Don't worry about me, Gin. I think I have a costumed all planned out. Just go out there and knock your Harry, your brother, and the other guys dead once they see you dressed as Esmeralda!"

"Are you sure?" Ginny asked worriedly, "You hardly have time to think about a costume to wear, Herm!"

"Now, now, Virginia Weasley, don't be ruining a perfect night--and _that_ perfect outfit--by simply worrying about me not ready yet for the party!" Hermione exclaimed, walking up to her friend and stood face-to-face with her. "I told you I already thought of what to wear for tonight's party so don't worry. Now go downstairs and knock 'em dead, sugar!" she winked and Ginny giggled.

"Thanks Herm." she gave her closest friend a big, bear hug before turning to Jennifer and together the gypsy and the fortune teller--that was Jennifer's costume--bounded out of the room, leaving Hermione to ponder on _what_ to wear.

~*~

The Great Hall was swarmed with excited students all looking spiffy dressed as either a count, a clown, a wizard, a warlock, a troll, a gypsy, a hunchback, a masked crusader and a variety of other costumes. Hermione decided to walk in late, after Ginny, Harry, and Ron left the tower to proceed to the Great Hall for the festivities.

Since she had to whip up something real quick for tonight's party (she really should've thought more of what costume to wear earlier in the day like everybody else), she decided to come as an angel all dressed in white. She pulled her hair up in a neat ponytail with wisps of it falling loosely on the side of her face, the white dress--flowy at the bottom which only rested just a few inches below her knees--was a short-sleeved one and she magically conjured fluffy wings on her back that flutter when she wanted it to. Over her head a glistening gold halo floated about and on her face she chose to wear a white leather Zorro-like mask as well. She transformed one of her numerous black school shoes into a pair of satin white ballet shoes.

Nervously stepped in to the crowded Great Hall and was thankful nobody noticed her delayed entrance. She quickly scanned the place and found Ron, Harry, and Ginny seated amongst themselves talking about whatever. From the look on Ron's face Hermione could assess that he wasn't pleased with Ginny's costume. Ginny's 'Esmeralda' attire showed off the youngest Weasley's curves and has been the recipient of numerous appreciative glances from other male students in school.

_I think Esmeralda needs some divine intervention from Ron._ she thought to herself with a smile and quickly crossed the crowded room to where her friends were seated.

~*~

Draco saw the sexy white angel flutter about across the room. It was quite hard to miss the girl whose large, feathery wings fluttered whenever she moved. He followed her walk--or did she fly? It was very hard to tell since her wings made it look like she was floating instead of walking--towards the trio seated by the wall. A red-headed gypsy, a dark haired hunchback, and a red-headed...Draco had to blink twice to clear his vision and looked again.

Weasley was dressed as a red-headed _Dumbledore!_

Draco couldn't help himself from chuckling. He should've thought of dressing up as Dumbledore or one of the professors in school, but then again he thought he'd be unique. So far he could tell that he and the Angel were the only ones _unique_ enough to dress up as such.

Having been forced to make a last-minute decision as to what to wear, Draco found himself conjuring up a 17th century knight's suit of plate costume complete smooth plates minus the helmet. He opted to wear a silver, metal-like mask instead of the traditional helmet.

Moving away from his usual group of friends, he made his way to the drinks table, he grabbed himself another mug of butterbeer and did some more people watching.

So far the festivities were doing great. The ghost show was spectacular, although it lacked some gory details, but he could live with it for this year. Everyone was enjoying their time and treats kept on appearing on the tables non-stop and music floated about from unseen speakers. It was the latest witch girl band playing their current hit and as far as Draco could tell the music wasn't at all that bad.

A good hour has passed and everyone was still in the festive mood of Halloween when suddenly the dancy tune turned into something that couples would love to dance to. Draco groaned inwardly and decided to walk out of the Great Hall and escape this hoopla. After all he was single and, truth be told, he doesn't want to dance with any of the girls present who suddenly turned to him as soon as the intro to a popular slow song started.

_Better make a great getaway now Malfoy, before it's too late._ his conscience warned him and without bothering to argue with himself, Draco found himself high-tailing it to the Great Hall doors.

~*~

Hermione heard the beginning of the slow song being played and watched as couples started piling up on the dance floor, even Ginny was bold enough to ask Harry to dance with her. Ron was whisked away from their table by one excited Ravenclaw before he could even make a move to ask Hermione to dance.

Feeling left out, Hermione stood up and made her way out the Great Hall and towards the Entrance Hall where she then made an escape out to the lake. The wind was already picking up by the time she stepped outside the warm castle. She magically summoned her cloak--white, of course--and put it on before continuing on with her stroll down the lake. As usual there was a full moon outside, perfect for this evening.

She must have been walking along the short of the lake lighted by the full moon that rested in the dark sky sparkled with millions of twinkling stars when she heard a rustling from behind her. She quickly pulled out her wand and aimed it high over her head calling out, "_Lumus!_" and the tip of the wand lighted.

"Is there anybody there?" she called out as she pointed the light here and there to check if anybody was hiding behind one of the trees. 

"Do we have to do this every time, Hermione?" came Draco's voice as he appeared, like the last time, from the shadows. 

Hermione stiffled a surprised gasp when she saw Draco step out from hiding. He was wearing a medieval knight costume, his blond hair not slicked back like always. 

"D-Draco. You startled me." she replied and put out the light of her wand. "What are you doing here?" 

"I wanted to escape the sappiness in the Great Hall." he shrugged, "What about you?" 

"Escaping from being asked to dance by Neville." she replied meekly. 

"Ah, don't want to be tripped by Neville when he made a wrong step and break those precious wings of yours, hm?" he nodded to her fluttering wings behind her and smiled, "Nice costume, by the way." 

"T-thank you." she nodded, "Yours isn't bad either." 

Draco raised an eyebrow and looked at his costume. Grinning he looked back at her and shrugged, "It was a last-minute decision. I couldn't think of _who_ or _what_ to go as, so when I was walking around school and saw the suits of armour lined up, I figured I might as well go as one of 'em." he explained. 

"Very impressive." 

"Thank you. So what's with you and the angel outfit?" 

It was Hermione's turn to check on her outfit. She didn't know why she chose to wear this, but after watching that Muggle movie about star-crossed lovers and remembering the scene of the party when the doomed hero and heroine first met, she instantly fell in love with it and thought the heroine's costume was quite cute. Plus she was able to animate the wings she conjured up. 

"I couldn't think of anything to wear. I just remembered seeing this costume worn by an actress in a Muggle movie I've seen a few years back." 

"Nice." he nodded. 

Hermione couldn't think of anything else to say. She merely smiled and turned her back to him, focussing her gaze on the lake. 

"Would you like to dance, Hermione?" Draco asked suddenly. 

Hermione looked over her shoulder and frowned, "What?" 

"I--I believe I just asked you to dance." 

Her smile was slow in coming. 

"I believe you just did." 

He returned her smile and crossed the small distance between them, his hand held out. "So, shall we?" 

Her eyes traveled down to his outstretched hand then back to the face of the boy who just asked her. Gingerly she placed her hand in his and stepped closer, "Sure. But we don't have music." 

"Then conjure something up." 

"I'm not a fan of witch/wizard music much. I--I more lean to listening to some Muggle music, if you don't mind." 

Draco looked like he was contemplating on whether or not to agree with her and conjure some Muggle music, but in the end he let her conjure up a slow music by some Muggle artist. The song had a beautiful piano intro, a slow song that would definitely be good to dance to. 

He pulled Hermione into the circle of his arm while his other arm stretched out, cradling her small hand in his and they swayed in time with the music. 

_Look into my eyes, and you will see_

_What you mean to me_

_Search your heart_

_Search your soul_

_When you find me there you'll search no more_

_Don't tell me it's not worth trying for_

_You can't tell me it's not worth dying for_

_You know it's true_

_Everything I do, I do it for you..._

Hermione's gaze locked with Draco's the whole time. They swayed in time with the ballad as if they were born to sway to it together, neither one of them missing a step as they danced under the moonlight. 

Everything felt right at that moment. Hermione forgot all about what Harry told her about Draco and his numerous conquests. She even forgot that she should be avoiding Draco at all cost in case what Harry said was true. All she knows was now. This. Dancing under the moonlight in Draco's arms, their gazes locked and nothing in the world seemed to matter. 

"Hermione..." Draco whispered before his lips claimed hers once again, and Hermione was once more lost to everything but the feel of this man's lips on hers. He let go of her hand and started running his free hand up and down her side, sneaking his hand underneath her cloak, resting his hand on the underside of her breast. 

Draco took advantage when Hermione's lips parted at her sudden intake of breath and he let his tongue snake inside her mouth, searching for her tongue once again to entwine his with hers. 

Without thinking much of her actions, Hermione stepped up closer to Draco, pressing the soft curves of her body against his. She thought his armour was made of metal, but it was only made of cloth enchanted to appear like it was made of metal. He groaned when she started gyrating her hips against him and started giving her lips soft love bites. 

"I love you, Draco..." she sighed before she could stop herself. As soon as the words were out of her mouth she felt him stiffen the same time she did. 

Springing apart from each other, their eyes both wide from shock of her announcement, Hermione's face flushed a deep shade of red and before Draco could say anything more she spun and ran back into the castle, leaving him gaping after her. He made a desperate grab for her arms, but she was too quick for him. 

~*~*~*~*~ 

to be continued... 

**A/N:** Alrighty...well this one I tried to make it much longer compared to the previous chappie...and...hehehe, well, just read and review! *lol* 

Rebecca: is this chappie long enough for you? whaddya think of how things are happening between Draco and Hermione? hehehe...and yeah, you weren't the only one damning Harry for being such a prick! *lol* 


	12. Can't Take the Words Back

**Disclaimer:** Now 3 characters in this fic belongs to me as well as the plot...the rest aren't mine!

**Author's Note:** I was excited after finishing the last chapter that here I am again starting out the next chappie and hopefully I get it posted before I go to bed. Thank you all for being patient with me and just enjoy the fic! Oh yeah, those of you who pointed out my inconsistency with the tenses--THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH! I know that's my numero uno flaw! Can't seem to keep the tenses up, but I do try to keep everything written under the same tenses! *lol* Just keep those constructive criticism coming guys, they're mighty helpful, you just have no idea! ;p

**Summary:** Hermione & Draco received a nasty blow to the head when an out of control bludger careened towards where they stood bickering during a Quidditch practice. They woke up in the hospital wing not knowing each other--but they know everyone else--and an instant attraction towards each other soon formed.

**Setting:** 6th year

**Pairings:** Draco & Hermione

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**XII. Can't Take the Words Back**

Hermione ran at break-neck speed, nearly bulldozing a few students as she made a mad escape up to Gryffindor Tower and hide herself from everyone else. Did she just say what she thought she just said to Draco? Damn hormones! Why couldn't she just keep her mouth clamped shut and enjoy the kiss while it lasted? But no, she had to open her big, fat mouth and say something that dispelled the romance in the air.

She couldn't take those words back anymore, no matter how much she wanted to.

_Now you've done it, Granger. You let it slip and you managed to put some more distance between you and Draco. Hell, you even managed to complicate things. Now you made it easy for him to make you his conquest!_ her mind kept on scolding her.

A light knock from the door followed by Ginny's small voice calling out Hermione's name made Hermione lift her head up from her pillow, tears streaming down her cheeks. She found Ginny's head poking through the door. 

"Oh Hermione..." she cooed and without waiting for her to say so she went into the room and sat on Hermione's bed. She gathered her crying friend in her arms and let the poor darling sob until she was all sobbed-out. 

~*~ 

Draco stayed out late--way too late as it seemed since by the time he found his way back to the Slytherin dungeon daylight was already breaking outside. He didn't mind. He was out all night thinking and replaying what just happened out by the lake when he and Hermione were dancing, then he kissed her, then she told him she love him, then she ran away from him. 

_She loves me._ his mind kept on repeating over and over as he stalked back and forth by the lakeside, his hands tucked deep in his trouser pockets. He didn't mind the cold wind much, he remained outside by the lake thinking of what just happened. 

Hell! She said she love him and what did he do? 

_Nothing!_

_Yeah, very smart, Malfoy._ his conscience sneered, _Finally the girl of your dreams announced to you that she is in love with you and you clamed-up. Very smooth._

Draco frowned in irritation. He didn't want her to fall for him. By Merlin he didn't even ask her to fall for him! 

_And you didn't ask to fall in love with her too._ his conscience pointed out a matter of factly. 

Draco's steps faltered after the truth hit him. 

_He_ loves Hermione? 

_Impossible!_

But the truth has been staring him in the face for a few weeks now. She was always in his mind and her lovely face managed to manifest itself in his thoughts at the most inopportune time. 

"Merlin's teeth! I'm in love with Hermione Granger." he said out loud to himself, nearly staggering down the stone steps leading towards their dormitory. 

~*~*~*~*~ 

**A/N:** I think I better stop here because I am running out of ideas as to _how_ much further Draco and Hermione could both dwell on their inner turmoils. I know, I know, it's a short one, but after the previous chapter I think I can get away with writing another short chappie--or not, hehehehe :p Jeez, if you ask me I think this chapter sucked! *lol* Anyways, keep those reviews coming, I so totally live for 'em! 

Queen Li: thanks for liking the last couple of chapters posted. And yeah, I love that Bryan Adams song so much! I was listening to it while I was typing up Ch11 and I know I just have to include it in the fic somehow! *lol* 

CrystallineLily, The Auditor: thanks for pointing that out. I think most of the comments I receive so far from this fic are about my tenses and I swear I'm working hard on keeping 'em straight! Just be patient with me, I know I'll be able to have these damn tenses down path right 

melbel: chapter 11 was posted today--a few hours _before_ I posted this chapter! hehehehe, check it out, hope you like it...and thanks for leaving your mark! 

elijahsbaby1981: LOOK! Here's the next chapter! *lol* enjoy 

Jubilations: thanks for your review, glad you're liking the fic so far 


	13. Forget Him

**Disclaimer:** the purpose of this is to let you people know that Draco & Hermione aren't a product of my over-acting imagination as well as the rest of the HP characters--minor exceptions to this disclaimer are the 3 new characters mentioned and the plot of this fic

**Author's Note:** I thought I might as well work on uploading as much chapter as I possibly could in a day 'coz I know it'll take me a while again before I could upload another chapter.

**Summary:** Hermione & Draco received a nasty blow to the head when an out of control bludger careened towards where they stood bickering during a Quidditch practice. They woke up in the hospital wing not knowing each other--but they know everyone else--and an instant attraction towards each other soon formed.

**Setting:** 6th year

**Pairings:** that smirking Slytherin Boy & that brainy Gryffindor Girl

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**XIII. Forget Him**

Draco was soon getting worried. All weekend long he didn't see hide nor head of Hermione. Breakfast, lunch and dinner she was a no-show in the Great Hall, but he didn't miss either Potter or the youngest Weasley sneaking food back to their dormitory with them as soon as they were done.

Hermione has locked herself in the safety of their dorm tower.

Damn! She locked herself up in the safety of her blasted dormitory when he wanted to talk to her the most.

Needless to say Draco was in a very bad mood for the rest of the weekend. Nobody dared get near him nor did anybody tried his patience. They feared they might lose more than just a head if they even think about crossing his sour mood.

~*~

"He was looking for you again." Ginny informed her friend-in-exile after dropping a plastic filled with dinner leftovers on Hermione's lap when she entered the Gryffindor common room and found Hermione seated in front of the fire huddled in her favourite chair reading one of her numerous books.

Hermione lifted her head up and frowned, "Who?"

Ginny raised an eyebrow, "Malfoy, who else?"

"Oh." Hermione gulped and let her eyes travel to the plastic bag filled with dinner leftovers, "So, what did you and Harry decided to pack for me this evening?"

"Basically everything that was served on the table." Ginny replied, plunking herself down on the chair beside Hermione. "Why are you doing this to yourself, Herm?" she asked out of the blue.

Hermione frowned at her friend, her hands arrested from opening the plastic bag containing her dinner. "What do you mean?"

"_This!_" Ginny made a gesture with her arms spread wide apart, "You're hiding away in the tower. Why?"

Hermione made a face at her and dug in to her plastic of leftover food, her mouth practically watering at the sight of chocolate cupcake that she pulled out.

"Oooh, please tell me you packed me quite a lot of this!" Hermione practically squealed as she wolfed down the cupcake in a single bite.

Ginny could only watch in awed disbelief as Hermione wolf down the rest of the leftovers she and Harry snuck out of the Great Hall for Hermione.

"Slow down, sister, or the next thing I know you'll be eating the plastic too!" Ginny told Hermione when her friend was almost done eating her dinner.

"Shorry." Hermione replied with her mouth filled with the cupcakes Harry must've remembered she liked so much hence why the majority of the plastic's contents were the chocolate cupcakes.

"Anyway, this isn't right, you know? You being in exile just because you don't want to see Malfoy." Ginny pointed out sternly.

Hermione glared at her friend and wiped her face clean off the icing from the cupcakes. "I am doing no such thing, Virginia Weasley!" she denied heatedly, but Ginny knew her far too well to believe what she was saying. After all, she saw Hermione sobbed herself to sleep the night of the Halloween party.

"Yeah, yeah. You just want to be by yourself that's why you've been cooped-up in the tower for the last couple of days." she rolled her eyes heavenward and shook her red head, "Seriously, Hermione, you've got some very disturbing issues!"

"If I remember correctly, Gin, _you_ were the one who told me to just forget about Malfoy because he wasn't good for me. And that's exactly what I'm doing!" she announced, jutting her chin high into the air, looking all smug and almighty.

"Yeah, you're forgetting him alright. You're doing that by simply _locking_ yourself away from the rest of the world." Ginny sneered, "This isn't healthy, Herm. If you _really_ want to forget Malfoy, you got to be brave and show him that your minor slip of the tongue while he was giving you some awesome lip service meant nothing to you. You were just swept away by the moment hence why you uttered those words to him."

"But I _do_ love him, Gin." Hermione admitted in a small voice.

Ginny let out an exasperated sigh and gave her friend a sympathetic look. "I know you do, Herm. I know you do, but according to you, after what Harry told you about Malfoy you started having second thoughts about him."

"Even so, Gin. Yeah, sure, I was bothered by what Harry revealed about Draco's reputation, but then another part of me didn't want to believe that." she insisted.

~*~*~*~*~

to be continued...

**A/N:** Alrighty, well I'm starting to fall asleep now and I still need to get up early to go to work tomorrow so I think I better end this chapter right here, right now. Nothing much is said here so...well, it's yet another crappy chappy! *lol* Anyhow, keep those reviews coming & I'll try and update as much chappies as possible in the next few days.


	14. a New Day a New Look

**Disclaimer:** Nope, I don't own anything with the exception of the plot & and about 3 characters so far...

**Author's Note:** Thank you all so much for your reviews! Really it's your reviews that making me want to continue writing this fic. Kinda struggling to continue on with the next succeeding chapters, but I seem to find myself to be able to pull through with it and that's great, right? Alrighty then, well just sit back and enjoy the chapters...

**Summary:** Hermione & Draco received a nasty blow to the head when an out of control bludger careened towards where they stood bickering during a Quidditch practice. They woke up in the hospital wing not knowing each other--but they know everyone else--and an instant attraction towards each other soon formed.

**Setting:** 6th year

**Pairings:** that smirking Slytherin Boy & that brainy Gryffindor Girl

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**XIV. a New Day; a New Look**

Audible gasps from mostly the male population of Hogwarts echoed over the suddenly quiet corridors and hallways of the great school, leaving a large group of guys with their eyes bugging out of their sockets and ogling after a certain dark haired girl whose long, unruly curly hair was suddenly chopped short and hung, styled and polished to perfect shininess just a few inches above her shoulders. Even a group of Slytherin boys--Draco included--watched in awe as Hermione Granger (if that pretty little thing strutting about towards the Great Hall was indeed her) made her way to the Great Hall with escorts Harry and Ron at her side and a giggling Ginny beside Harry.

Hermione had some _major_ transformation over the weekend and it has caused quite a disturbance amongst the many students at Hogwarts--mostly from the _male_ students of Hogwarts anyway.

Draco nearly tripped on his own foot as he watched Hermione disappear inside the big hall with her three friends. He couldn't believe what he just saw. He was sure she saw him as she walked down the corridor with her friends, hell, he even smiled and inclined his head at her but she merely smiled but didn't acknowledge him. She more like looked past him and smiled at somebody standing behind him. That only infuriated him even more.

She ignored him for two whole days and came Monday morning she treated him as though Friday night didn't happen.

_What the hell kinda game does she think she's playing?_ he asked himself irately, stalking into the Great Hall after Hermione Granger and company's grand entrance.

~*~

"Success." Ginny whispered to Hermione as soon as they were seated side-by-side at the Gryffindor table.

Hermione nervously checked the table across from theirs and saw Draco glaring at her. Like what Ginny told her, she pretended not to notice him and smiled at her friend, "What was his reaction when I just looked past him?"

Ginny suppressed a giggle started putting cereal into her bowl.

"Ginny..." Hermione hissed through gritted teeth. The other girl was keeping her in suspense and she wasn't liking it, not even one bit. "Virginia Weasley, are you going to let me sit here and _wait_ for you to finish your damn breakfast or what?!"

"My, my Ms. Granger, aren't we a bit too antsy to find out how our dear old Mr. Malfoy reacted to your indifference towards him." Ginny teased, scooping a spoonful of cereal and stuffing it in her mouth.

"You're hopeless." Hermione shook her newly chopped hair and did what Ginny was doing. She ate her breakfast in as much leisure speed as possible all the while that she kept on glancing over the the Slytherin table and watching out for Draco's reaction.

~*~

"Don't you think you're being too drastic here, Herm?" Harry asked after they settled side-by-side in Transfiguration.

Hermione told Harry about her and Ginny's plan to _forget_ about Draco Malfoy and concentrate on reinventing herself. She knew part of the reason for her 'new me' was Draco. Harry mentioned to her that since she woke up in the hospital wing with Draco that she has changed quite a lot, but since she was erasing Draco from her life--albeit not permanently since she still have to go through the rest of this school year and next year with him--she didn't want to go back to her old, _geeky_ self and be boring. Ginny inspired her to become 'wild,' 'sexy,' and 'utterly provocative' until every male eye in school ogled at her and wanted to have a piece of her.

"Harry, you worry too much!" Hermione smiled and out of habit she put her arm over his shoulders and gave him a light squeeze against her, "That's why I _love_ you so much!" she exclaimed, making sure that whomever was in the room with them at that moment--it was still too early and she saw Draco slither into the room along with Crabbe and Goyle right after her and Harry--heard her. And to add more fuel to the fire, she planted a surprise kiss on her dear, good friend's cheek.

"Jesus, Hermione!" Harry exclaimed after she planted a kiss on his cheek. He quickly pulled away from her and wiped his cheek with the back of her hand, "Do you have to be _so_ touchy-feely, woman?" he hissed under his breath, understanding dawning on him as to why Hermione did what she just did.

She grinned seductively, something she practiced with Ginny last night and passed a discreet glance towards where Draco was seated. If looks could kill Harry would've keeled over and died by now.

~*~

Draco snapped good quill into two after witnessing the coziness between Harry and Hermione. Did she just kiss him? And why does she have to have her arm around that low-life's shoulders? Do they have to sit _that close_ to one another? Dammit, he wished Potter would move away from her. And would Hermione kindaly take her arm off Potter's shoulders and stop giving him that googly-eyed stare and her engaging, bedazzling smile?

"Draco, is everything alright?" nudged Pansy when she noticed that he has broken his second quill since they sat down and waited for McGonagall to start class.

"Yes, I'm fine." he snapped, his eyes never breaking contact with Potter and Hermione.

Pansy knew better than to prod Draco some more. She remembered last Friday's incident when she asked him if he was alright. He nearly chopped her head off for even _suggesting_ that he go to the hospital wing if he was having a headache! So Pansy let Draco be, left him alone to seethe in anger all by himself. She didn't know to ask _who_ was responsible for Draco's sour mood. It was quite evident _who_ brought it upon himself.

_Granger._ Pansy couldn't stop herself from snapping her own quill into two at the thought of the Mudblood weaving her own little spell on Draco--and probably on the rest of the male students at Hogwarts.

~*~*~*~*~

to be continued...

**A/N:** I hope you guys enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. I knew I just have to do something to kinda "spice" things up a bit. Oooh, a jealous Draco & a flirty Hermione??? Yep, a totally different _them_ alright! *lol* As always don't forget to leave your mark and let me know what you think--toodles for now!

nessa-girl: yeah, I am trying to show Draco's old side in every other chapter at least. I mean, you guys might get sick and tired of him if he's the same sweet Draco in every chapter! And as for the last part of ch11 might sound familiar, but I think it has been done numerous times in movies, TVs and probably books. I just thought that's a good exit for Hermione, don't you think?

Hermione18: thanks for liking the fic & thanks for leaving your mark

Queen Li: I just thought that after the Halloween party and what happened I should stir something up, so I sorta did. Hermione hiding from Draco kinda puts a bit of suspense for this chapter, don't you think? hehehe, she was out of people's sight for 2 whole days and when she emerged Monday morning she was totally a complete and different person!

Happy little Rin-chan: yeah, when I have a moment I update as much chapters as I can. Just because it takes me a while sometimes to update doesn't mean I am not working on the chapters, hehehehe, and besides, yesterday I was inspired to write chapter after chapter.


	15. What Has Gotten Into You?

**Disclaimer:** HP characters not mine--the rest, plot included, are mine

**Author's Note:** I'm trying to spice the events in Draco and Hermione's life a bit. I also want to show a different side to Hermione and on how she wants to overcome her so-called 'feelings' for that certain Slytherin boy. Also Draco's slowly becoming his old self again--with new feelings he never knew he was capable of feeling until now...

**Summary:** Hermione & Draco received a nasty blow to the head when an out of control bludger careened towards where they stood bickering during a Quidditch practice. They woke up in the hospital wing not knowing each other--but they know everyone else--and an instant attraction towards each other soon formed.

**Setting:** 6th year

**Pairings:** Slytherin Golden Boy & Gryffindor Golden Girl

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**XV. What Has Gotten Into You?**

By Friday afternoon the entire school was abuzz with news about the new appearance Hermione Granger, that _perfect_ Gryffindor girl, was sporting. Every time Draco walked down the hallway and corridors he would hear snippets of guys talking about Hermione and on how she agreed to help tutor them with one subject or other. Some even boasted that Hermione agreed to have some butterbeer with them when they visited Hogsmeade this weekend.

_Damn, damn, damn!_ he thought to himself, mentally kicking his skinny behind for acting so stupid. When at first he thought Hermione was just another one of those girls who got lost in the crowd, _now_ she stood up amongst the ton of pretty girls at Hogwarts. And she got every male at her blasted beck-and-call!

As he neared his History of Magic class--his final class of the day and the last one with Hermione in it--Draco was close to contemplating about skipping it all together. Since it was Friday he might as well run amok with the others and skip Binns' class; it would be another boring lecture of stuff he had no care for.

He was about to walk past the classroom when something caught the corner of his eye and made him stop to look inside the classroom. There, right in the middle of the room, sat Hermione surrounded by at least three Slytherin boys all looking googly-starry eyed and making _his_ Hermione convulse into uncontrollable giggles. From the looks of it his housemates were trying to make a pass at the Mudblood and giving no care that she didn't come from magical parents.

_Well, I guess my skipping Binns' class will just have to wait another time._ he thought grimly and stalked angrily into the room. Since Hermione was sitting alone in the middle row, he made himself the sole occupant of the seat next to hers. He cleared his throat over the top of the captivated Slytherin boys.

"Excuse me fellas, but I believe you're crowding over _my_ seat." he said sternly.

Hermione quickly whipped her head from looking at Davey Cricher and turned to smile up at him, "Malfoy!" she exclaimed feigning surprise, "I don't believe _this_ is your seat. I'm actually saving it for Harry or Ron." she told him sweetly, batting those gorgeous long lashes of hers.

Draco raised an eyebrow and did a quick sweep of the room in search of Hermione's usual bodyguards.

"I don't see hide nor head of those two so I guess this is my seat now." he replied smugly and slipped on to the seat beside Hermione before she could even protest.

"Don't be a bully, Malfoy." scolded another Slytherin boy, Ernie Davis.

Draco turned a pair of bone-chilling steel gray eyes at him and instantly shut the boy--as well as the others who decided to grow a backbone just then--up. Intimidation was one of the Malfoy traits he was proud to have mustered down to a T. Each boy then bid Hermione a good day and slithered back to their respective seats, murming amongst themselves and sending slicing glares over at Draco.

Hermione reluctantly bid her admirers goodbye and with a heavy, disgruntled sigh faced her unwanted seatmate.

"Just what the hell was that?" she demanded to know.

"What the hell was what?" Draco asked indifferently, slouching in his seat with his arms loosely crossed over his chest.

"You know damn well what I'm talking about, Draco Malfoy. You didn't have to be a total ass to those guys. They were just being friendly."

Draco raised an eyebrow in disbelief, "You do know _who_ you were just talking to, right Hermione?" he questioned.

Hermione raised an eyebrow as well, "Of course I do, Draco. They were boys from _your_ house."

"Yeah. And you know that most Slytherins _don't_ like Mudbloods." he pointed out a matter of factly.

"So? Doesn't look like they give much damn about my being a Mudblood." she gave a careless shrug and tossed her hair over her shoulder, a habit she had grown used to having had such long hair before.

Draco sat there mesmerized by the slightest action she just made. Her careless toss of hair over her shoulder and the way her newly chopped 'do bounced slightly was enough to drive him insane. Right at that moment he wanted to run his fingers through the thick mass of curly mane, press his nostrils against in and inhale the scent that was purely Hermione Granger.

~*~*~*~*~

to be continued...

**A/N:** Ooh, Draco and Hermione butting heads once again. Well, more like Draco looking for a fight where Hermione's concerned while our headstrong heroine just bask in the glory of suddenly becoming one of the most popular girl in school. I think it's high time we put a little bit of the 'old' Draco/Hermione relationship into the picture...but is this new Hermione all an act or what? Read and find out in the next chapter--IF I get to post it later today, hehehehe

Hannah, Slytherinange1922: thanks for leaving your marks and I'm doing my best to update as much as I possibly can before I go back to work and be lost with work for the next few days

Draco's one and only: thanks for loving the story and yeah, Draco/Hermione pairings are cool. After reading one I was inspired to write a story about this two headstrong people


	16. the Truth Behind the Mask

**Disclaimer:** HP characters not mine--the rest, plot included, are mine

**Author's Note:** I'm having fun showing this new Hermione & making Draco jealous...hehehe, it'll probably go on for a while seeing as he is the resident heartthrob _and_ heartbreaker...and oh yeah, a warning to all you readers, in this chapter things started to get a bit "naughty/saucy" between Draco & Hermione so consider yourself warned, aight? Now proceed to reading the chapter.

**Summary:** Hermione & Draco received a nasty blow to the head when an out of control bludger careened towards where they stood bickering during a Quidditch practice. They woke up in the hospital wing not knowing each other--but they know everyone else--and an instant attraction towards each other soon formed.

**Setting:** 6th year

**Pairings:** Draco & Hermione

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**XVI. the Truth Behind the Mask**

Once the door of her dormitory closed, Hermione leaned heavily against it, pressing her head against the wood panel and closing her eyes. Day one was indeed over. Well, it will be over as soon as she was done with dinner in the Great Hall and face Draco Malfoy once again.

_So far, so good, Herm. Just keep it up for...oh, for another seven more months._ her conscience cheered her own.

Seven more months? Hermione groaned inwardly and slumped down to the floor. She couldn't possibly play the role of femme fatale for seven more months! She only agreed to change her looks after her long discussion with Ginny Sunday night about her feelings for Draco and on how Draco treated most of the girls at Hogwarts.

"But Gin, don't you think that by changing _me_ into some femme fatale I'll only be borrowing trouble? I mean, Draco'll only pursue me more as his next conquest!" she exclaimed after her close friend laid out her _brilliant_ plan to her.

"Ah, but that's what we want him to think, my dear Hermione." Ginny grinned, "But in truth you'll be playing hard to get and eventually forget about him all together. He'll get tired of you easily once you give him the brush off and other guys starts milling down the hallways just to ask you out!"

It seemed like a totally cool idea while she and Ginny were plotting it last night, but after today's fiasco--she had to fend off quite a few guys who wanted to escort her to each and every class she had--she was beginning to regret ever being persuaded by Ginny Weasley.

~*~

Draco waited in the dark, hidden from everyone else entering the Great Hall for dinner. He just saw Potter and Weasley, along with Weasley's sister, enter the hall without Hermione which means she was running late for dinner. Either that _or_ she decided to skip dinner again, but he overheard Ginny tell her brother and Potter Hermione would join them in a few minutes.

He decided right there and then that this would be his chance at getting to talk to Hermione _alone._ He wanted to in History of Magic earlier, but she was too pissed-off at him to even listen, hence he sulked in his seat for the rest of the class and tried to listen to what Binns was talking about.

~*~

Hermione was practically running towards the Great Hall. She would be late for dinner if she doesn't hurry. She didn't mean to take a longer shower, but after wearing those gunk people call make-up, she felt her face needed to be scrubbed clean at least a few zillion times until she was satisfied!

She was busy running her fingers through her short mop of curly dark brown hair when she felt an arm wrap around her waist and pulled her into a dark corner, one hand clamped against her mouth to stop her from screaming and alerting everybody assembled in the Great Hall. She struggled hard to be free off her captor's tight hold of her, but she found out whomever was holding her prisoner was far too stronger than her, but that didn't stop her from opening her mouth and taking a bite off the hand of whomever was holding her captive.

"Son of a bitch!" a familiar male voice hissed and the hand covering her mouth was quickly removed. "Dammit Hermione!" he added before Hermione felt her back being slammed against a cold stone wall hidden from everyone's view and probably a bit farther from the Great Hall.

A whoosh of air escaped Hermione's lungs when her back hit the wall and it took her a couple of seconds to regain some balance and adjusted her vision in the dark. She noticed an all too familiar figure looming before her and a mop of bright, slicked-back blond hair that belonged to...

"_Draco!_" she straightened and glared at him, "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"As of right now I'm checking if my hand still have skin left." he hissed irately, inspecting the hand she just bit.

Hermione raised an eyebrow and gave him an are-you-kidding-me look. "Oh please, it was just a scratch." she taunted.

Draco stopped his inspection of his hand and turned his steel gray eyes to glare at her, making Hermione stiffen and press against the cold stone wall harder.

"It _hurts_ and you're lucky that I have a hold on my temper or you would've found yourself becoming best friends with the back of my hand." he threatened, inching closer and closer to her, looming before her and bracing his hands on either side of her head.

Hermione gulped harder. This was a side of Draco she hasn't seen nor did she want to explore any further. He was furious and gone was that playful hint in his eyes. Even in the darkness she knew his gray eyes were shooting daggers at her.

"W-what do you want, Draco? I'm late for dinner as it is." her voice quivered, he was scaring her and she had no means of escape now that she was trapped between him and the wall. She could push him away, but she knew it would only be a futile attempt for he would be able to overpower her.

"Draco--" the rest of her words were cut-off when Draco covered her mouth with his.

His kiss this time was different. Gone was the softness she became to familiarize his kisses to her. It was more savage, his lips crushing hers. He pressed himself more provocatively against her, nudging her legs apart and sliding his thigh between hers, making her gasp at the unexpected intrusion, but Draco took advantage of this and quickly dipped his tongue into her mouth.

Hermione lifted her hands that were momentarily frozen to her sides and intended to push him away, but just as she was about to shove him off her Draco changed tempos with his kiss. He started softening his mouth's onslaught on hers, earning himself a throaty moan from the willing woman in his arms.

All thoughts of protests soon left Hermione and the arms she intended to use to push this man away soon weaved themselves around his neck and pulled him closer, opening her mouth to his and welcoming his tongue. She arched herself up against him and slightly rubbed against his thigh, causing Draco to utter something animal-like against her mouth. His hand that was bracing her right side soon traveled down from her shoulder to her side, cupping a feel of her ample-sized breast before moving lower still, cupping a feel of her delectable behind before his hand clamped over her thigh. Hermione's robe parted and revealed her creamy flesh exposed from the short skirt she chose to wear this evening. He pulled her leg up and wrapped it around his hip as he continued to rub his thigh against her.

Soft moans of pleasure were soon escaping Hermione's mouth. Draco tore his mouth from hers and planted chaste kisses on her closed eyelids and on the tip of her nose before he sought the flesh at the base of her throat, inching his head downward until he reached the low neckline of the blouse she chose to wear.

Hermione raked her fingers through his hair, messing up his slicked-back blond locks as Draco continued with his downward exploration, kissing her breasts over the fabric of her blouse. He managed to unclasp her robe for much easier access. His hand that cupped her breast and butt cheek moments before was now making its way under her blouse, touching the silky skin of her stomach before moving upward to cover her breast...

"Get your fucking hands off her!" Ron's outraged voice broke the erotic atmosphere Draco created and soon Hermione felt bereft as Draco was suddenly yanked off her.

It took her a while for her brain to register what was happening and she stared in horror as Ron swung at Draco, missing his face and his clenched fist landing on the blond Slytherin's shoulder instead.

"What the--_Weasley!_" Draco yelled in outrage and swung at Ron, but his aim was much better than Ron's and his fist connected with the redhead's jaw, snapping the other boy's head back and sending him staggering backwards.

"_Ron!_" Hermione squealed in alarm, but before she could leave her spot Ron pushed himself to his feet, his fists raised and ready for another round.

Draco stared at the deranged redhead. He couldn't possibly be asking for a fight with him!

"Don't push me, Weasley." Draco warned, his own fists raised and ready to fight back.

"You're going to pay for laying a hand on Hermione, Malfoy." Ron hissed, his eyes only a pair of straight line on his face as he glared at Draco.

"_Stop it!_" Hermione screamed at the two boys butting it out in front of her. But neither boy listened to her. They started attacking each other, fists flying here and there, flesh hitting flesh until both of them fell to the ground with a broken, bleeding nose.

"_Ron!_" Hermione finally tore herself away from the wall and ran to the aide of her fallen friend, his nose broken and bleeding non-stop. "Oh God, you stupid, _stupid_ git!" she scolded, cradling the Ron's head and placing it on her lap. She started inspecting him for any further injury, asking him questions and murmuring soothing words to him.

Draco managed to help himself to a sitting position, his hand quickly touching his bleeding nose and witnessed with his own two eyes the girl who, just three nights ago, confessed her love for him tend to somebody else. He listened to her fret over her bleeding friend and dabbed the blood from his nose with the tip of hem of her robe. With a breaking heart he watched Hermione help Ron get to his feet and escorted the Weasel to the hospital wing, leaving him all alone and without giving him a backwards glance.

~*~*~*~*~

to be continued...

**A/N:** Aawww...poor Draco! And don't tell me I didn't warn you about this chapter! *lol* I did say things would be a bit "naughty/saucy" so don't be blaming me if you were surprised at finding Draco & Hermione necking in the dark! *lol*

Queen Li: patience, my dear. Hermione and Draco will eventually get together, but first they must go through some obstacles first _before_ they live happily ever after *winks*

The Elfin Child: thanks for loving the story, and I hope you enjoy this chapter

Angela, Sucker for Romance: thanks for reviewing and thanks for loving the fic so far

martha: I was worried at first as to _how_ Hermione would make Draco feel jealous, but as I sat in front of my comp and started typing up each chapter, idea after idea just started popping into my head...thanks for the review!

Claudia: sorry for driving you nuts with the cliffies, but at least you don't have to wait too long for the next update, right?

shorty: I think after this chapter Draco's next best friend will be the Slytherin shower room! *lol*

CindyLea: thanks for agreeing with the plot twist, I didn't want to bore you readers by sticking to the same plot line throughout

dazzlindiva17: is this ENOUGH PASSION for you, dear? hehehehe

Julibleations: thanks for liking the new twist

Anakah: I'll take your opinion into consideration and see how I'll be able to work it out in the story, thanks for the review!

Rebecca: well dear, I hope this one is "long enough" for you too. thanks for being patient with me, but I'm warning you now, after this chapter is posted it might take me _days_ before I could post the next one due to work so considered yourself warned, hehehehe *winks*

CrystallineLily: Hermione was in shock after she realized what she just said to Draco hence why she left without hearing him out...and I doubt she'll hear him out until the end of this fic--whenever that may be! *lol*


	17. A Penny for Your Thought

**Disclaimer:** HP characters not mine--the rest, plot included, are mine

**Author's Note:** OMG!!! This has got to be the first fic I ever posted here that got so many reviews!!! Thank you all for reviewing, and I'm doing my damnedest to update as much chapters as I can so that ya'll have something to read until I could update again! hehehehe and BTW, in the previous chapter in the last paragraph I wrote down "three days ago" when it was suppose to be "a week ago"--sorry, wasn't paying much attention to the consistency of the days! *lol*

**Summary:** Hermione & Draco received a nasty blow to the head when an out of control bludger careened towards where they stood bickering during a Quidditch practice. They woke up in the hospital wing not knowing each other--but they know everyone else--and an instant attraction towards each other soon formed.

**Setting:** 6th year

**Pairings:** Draco & Hermione

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**XVII. Penny for Your Thought**

Draco nursed his black eye and hid himself from the rest of the school after last night's scuffle with Weasley. He was thankful today was Saturday and the weekend when the students were allowed to go to Hogsmeade. Draco would've come with his friends, but since he was sporting a very unappealing shiner at the moment he opted to be left behind, using the excuse of visiting Madam Pomfrey in the hospital wing to help him with his black eye.

As soon as he was sure that the common room was empty, he left the sanctuary of his dorm room and ventured outside. He decided to take a walk by the lake to cool off and think. He was still hurting from last night; and it wasn't from the blows he received from Weasley.

How could Hermione act like the way she did with him last night then took off with Weasley when he too was bruised and bleeding? Couldn't she have accompanied both him _and_ Weasley to the hospital wing instead of leaving him on the floor with a cracked lip?

He was walking by the lakeshore for almost half an hour when he spotted a figure perched on a big rock overlooking the lake. As he neared the rock the figure sitting on it soon looked familiar to him.

"Hermione?"

Hermione lifted her head from her arms and turned her gaze to the person who spoke, tears streaming down her porcelain cheeks and staining the sleeves of her robe. She quickly wiped her tears away when she saw Draco standing there and forced a smile.

"D-Draco. Hi." she managed to smile, but that smile didn't reach her eyes. "W-what are you doing here?"

"I didn't go to Hogsmeade." he shrugged, "What are _you_ doing here? Shouldn't you be at Hogsmeade right now drinking butterbeer with one of your numerous admirers?" he couldn't help from sounding too crass, but he was hurting from what she did the night before and the green-eyed monster was still lurking inside him at the thought of Hermione sharing a drink or two with any other male student at Hogwarts.

"Why?" she frowned, studying his face carefully but obviously missing the obvious fact that he was currently sporting a shiner the size of Russia (okay, okay, it was an exaggeration, but it _was_ a big shiner nevertheless!) right now.

Draco raised an eyebrow, "Please don't tell me you've suddenly gone blind, Hermione." he mocked and showed her his black eye.

"Oh." her face flushed a deep scarlet colour, "Did--did Ron do that to you?" she asked meekly.

"No, I did this to myself." he snarled.

Hermione bit on her lower lip and lowered her gaze to his neck instead. She couldn't look him in eyes right now, not after what happened last night. She was still reeling from shock when she woke up this morning and realized that she was close to getting down and dirty with Draco Malfoy in a darkly lit hallway just meters away from everybody else in the Great Hall! Good thing Ron appeared when he did and put a stop to her sudden madness, but of course Ron's interference had a price: a broken nose _and _ribs.

"I'm sorry." she apologized, "But if it makes you feel any better, Ron's in a whole lot _worse_ shape than you do."

Draco merely snorted and shook his head. He turned to face the lake, slipping his hands inside his black trouser pockets and stared at nothing in particular. He couldn't look at her and not feel his heart break. It was a weird feeling inside; he never knew he'd be able to feel this way, never counted on having his hear broken in two, but he underestimated himself.

~*~

Hermione willed herself to lift her gaze once more and studied Draco's face. After she escorted Ron to the hospital wing and was assured by Madam Pomfrey that she would take good care of Ron, she went back to where she left Draco only to find the area deserted with no sign of him anywhere.

She wanted to talk to him last night about what _almost_ happened between them. She also wanted to apologize for Ron's behavior. Her best friend only acted on impulse. Ron explained to her that when he found her and Draco necking in the dark after he went searching for her after she failed to show-up for dinner, he thought she was being accosted by his and Harry's worse enemy. She went into great lengths explaining to Ron that Draco _didn't_ accost her on her way to the Great Hall to do his wicked ways with her.

"You mean to tell me you _let_ Malfoy touch you like that?!" he asked incredulously as they ascend the stone steps leading to the hospital wing.

"It's...complicated." she placated, giving her best friend a sheepish glance.

"Hermione..."

"Look Ron, so much has happened this last few weeks and whatever my feelings were for Draco _before_ I woke in the hospital wing with him I don't think they are relevant to what is happening _now._"

"The hell it doesn't!" he exploded, pulling away from her. His eyes were wide and incredulous as he stared at her in utter disbelief, "You're making out with _Malfoy_ of all people." he pointed out sardonically, "_Malfoy!_" he repeated the last name as though it hasn't sunk in to Hermione's head yet.

"I _know_ who he is, Ron. God, what does him being a Malfoy have anything to do with everything?" she demanded, "He's only human for Chrissakes!"

"Yeah, and he's a _Death Eater's_ son in case you have forgotten!" Ron pointed out angrily.

That news should've shocked the living daylights out of Hermione, but somehow she knew, hidden somewhere in the depths of her memory, she _knew_ that Draco was related to a Death Eater.

"I know, Ron, and I don't care."

Ron's jaw looked like it was suddenly torn from his face at her unabashed announcement.

"What has that son of a bitch done to you?!" he gave her a chilling glare before storming to the hospital wing all by himself.

She called after him, but Ron only ignored her. She knew he felt betrayed, especially by her, and she let him be. She went back downstairs in search of Draco but he was no where to be found. She waited for him to make another appearance, but after an hour of waiting and no Draco showed-up she decided to check up on Ron up in the hospital wing.

Ron was already asleep when she got there, but Madam Pomfrey told her he will be alright. She told Hermione of the bruises Ron received from the scuffle and told her that Ron will most probably remain in the hospital wing for the rest of the weekend.

"What are you thinking about?" Draco's question broke into Hermione's private reverie.

"Huh?" she frowned up at him.

Draco glanced down at her, a smirk marring his handsome face. "A penny for your thought?"

"What makes you think I'm thinking of something?"

"You've gone suddenly quiet. And your eyebrows are furrowed in the center. A tell-tale sign that you're deep in thought.

Her lips thinned into a tight line.

"You know me that well?" she teased.

"Not really." he shrugged then decided to backtrack his reply, "I mean, in the recent weeks I think I got to know you well considering the amount of time I spent _watching_ you and learning every damn thing about you."

"Oh." she nodded and let her gaze stray towards the lake, "I was just thinking about Ron, that's all." she shrugged.

"Weasley." he sounded bitter and quickly averted his gaze from her face, "You love him?"

Hermione frowned up at him, "Of course I love him. How can I not?"

"I see." he took a deep breath and forced a smile on his face. "Well, I think I better leave you alone with your thoughts then. Sorry to disturb you." he made his excuses and walked back the way he came, leaving Hermione staring after him dumbstruck.

She called him to come back, but Draco kept on walking away and ignored her.

~*~*~*~*~

to be continued...

**A/N:** Hmm...I think I'm starting to lean more on some 'drama' here *lol* a whole new twist to the Draco/Hermione saga...enjoy reading & don't forget to review!

Starrynights13: actually the cliffies just happens that way--it's not for your benefit *grins* and btw, I finally got to chance to read another chapter of your story...I'm slowly working on getting through to the latest chapter!

kristatwen: I hope this chapter didn't disappoint you, thanks for leaving your mark!

Hermione18: thanks for enjoying & liking the fic

Queen Li: yeah, totally Hermione/Draco forever! *lol* thanks for loving the last chapter...hope this chapter didn't disappoint you

Draco's one and only: well I thought I'd put a little spin to Draco & Hermione's make-out sessions in the previews chapter and make it a big hot and heavy *winks* hehehehe, now I am kinda mellowing things down a bit in _this_ chapter

Kara-Malfoy: thanks for the input, I'll see what I can do about working on that idea of yours, enjoy this chapter!

Angela: hmm...as for other good stories, there are quite a few of 'em on here but I can't remember the titles off-hand *grins* hope you like this chapter


	18. Two Can Play That Game

**Disclaimer:** HP characters not mine--the rest, plot included, are mine

**Author's Note:** All I can say is thanks so much for all your reviews! I don't see an end to this fic any time soon...but then again maybe the end is near for this fic..hmm...well that's for me to know and _you_ to find out *winks*

**Summary:** Hermione & Draco received a nasty blow to the head when an out of control bludger careened towards where they stood bickering during a Quidditch practice. They woke up in the hospital wing not knowing each other--but they know everyone else--and an instant attraction towards each other soon formed.

**Setting:** 6th year

**Pairings:** Draco & Hermione

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**XVIII. Two Can Play That Game**

Hermione didn't see Draco again until Monday morning, and she nearly staggered the moment she caught sight of Draco walking in to the Great Hall holding hands with none other than Pansy Parkinson! She followed the couple walk towards the Slytherin table with their fingers intertwined, looking all smug and carefree. Hermione nearly lost her appetite for the rest of the day when she saw the happy twosome join the rest of the Slytherin students.

"Herm, are you alright?" Harry asked, nudging his suddenly still friend whose eyes were completely transfixed on the table across from theirs. He didn't have to follow her gaze to know _who_ was the recipient of his friend's deadly glare. He saw Malfoy walk in with that Parkinson girl holding hands.

"I'm fine, Harry. Just ignore me." she replied through gritted teeth, her hand clenching the spoon tightly, nearly bending the silver metal into half. "I'm done breakfast. I'm going to go visit Ron in the hospital wing." she didn't wait for Harry to say anything and pushed herself off her seat.

She jutted her chin high into the air and looked straight ahead, ignoring the beckoning of a faint voice at the back of her head telling her to look at the Slytherin table once again. Her stubbornness overruled her and soon she found herself outside the Great Hall and hidden from everybody else. It was only then that she let the lump in her throat go and soon tears started cascading down her cheeks.

_Damn you, Draco Malfoy!_ she thought harshly as tears kept on streaming down her cheeks. As soon as she was all cried-out it was then that she started for the hospital wing to visit Ron.

~*~

Draco's gaze followed the petite dark haired Gryffindor girl stalk out of the Great Hall with her small chin raised into the air. He was watching her when he entered the Great Hall holding Pansy's hand. He couldn't help himself from smirking.

_Task one, accomplished. A complete success._ he ticked-off the list he mentally written for himself and enjoyed breakfast. As soon as he was seated he let go of Pansy's hand and had no intention of ever grabbing or even _holding_ it ever again. It was only for show that he grabbed Pansy's hand before they entered the Great Hall. He wanted to give Hermione Granger a dose of her own medicine.

~*~

"Oh Hermione, good thing you're locked away in here instead of out there in the courtyard!" Ginny exclaimed dramatically as she flung herself on Hermione's bed inside the Gryffindor girl's room. It was already Thursday evening and during the past three days Hermione has seen Draco parade around school with a different girl each time. It still made her blood boil every time she caught sight of him walking down the hallway with his arm wrapped around a different girl each time, and the way he flirted with all the girls annoyed her to bits.

"Why? What's going on?" she frowned.

"Malfoy was making a spectacle of himself with another Slytherin girl outside the Great Hall." Ginny rolled to her back and let her head hung on the edge of the bed, staring upside-down at the door.

"Meaning?"

"Meaning he was sucking faces with the girl in _public_, Hermione!" she exclaimed, scandalized at the gall of Draco and his female housemate to be a tad bit too affectionate in public.

Hermione tried to control her expression from showing, but she couldn't conceal her gaze from suddenly becoming murderous after hearing the news Ginny just shared with her. What the hell was Draco trying to prove? Appearing every damn day with a different girl by his side, flirting with each one nevertheless, and now he was making a spectacle of himself _and_ whomever this Slytherin girl was in public?

"I don't care." she managed to gave an unlady-like snort and continued reading her book.

Ginny eyed her friend skeptically, an eyebrow slightly raised in question at Hermione's attempt to act indifferent towards Draco's escapades when deep down inside she knew her friend's heart was breaking.

"You know, Herm, you could always give him a dose of his own damn medicine by being seen hanging out with a lot of your newly acquired _admirers._" she suggested.

Hermione lifted her gaze from the book and frowned at her friend, "What? You mean you want _me_ to stoop down to Draco's level?"

"Not necessarily."

"Going out with guys whose intentions for you are clearly _pure_ isn't necessarily stooping down to Malfoy's level, my dear Hermione. In fact, I'm sure quite a lot of guys here in school would be _happy_ to see you by their side. And how knows, you might find your one true love in one of 'em and forget about Malfoy a whole lot sooner than you thought!"

_Not after what happened between us Friday night. I won't be forgetting him that easily any time soon._ she silently thought but bit her tongue from actually saying those words out loud. Ginny didn't know _what_ Ron walked in to when he found her with Draco, and Hermione wasn't in the mood to share with her friend the details of her _heated_ make-out session with Draco. Hell, even Harry didn't know just what kinda 'situation'--as Ron affectionately termed it--she and Draco were in when Ron found them, although Harry badgered her numerous times to share, she just wouldn't crack.

"No, Gin." she said firmly.

"Hermione..." Ginny whined, "Don't be a sissy and strike while the iron is still hot!"

"Whatever." Hermione rolled her eyes and ignored one of her best friend's sister. But Ginny was a hard person to ignore no matter how hard Hermione tried.

~*~

Draco sauntered into History of Magic Friday afternoon with a smug smirk plastered on his pale, handsome face. He has been enjoying watching Hermione's reaction whenever he appeared with a different girl attached to his side.

He wished she was there last night when he pulled a Slytherin fifth year and kissed her out in the hall. Of course it was just for show; he wanted to hurt Hermione as much as he was hurting inside. But Hermione skipped dinner last night. He thought his attempt was futile until he caught sight of the female Weasley gaping at him. He knew Hermione would hear about it for sure.

Little did Draco know that Hermione has something up her sleeve.

Draco's jaw nearly dropped when he entered Binns's class and found Hermione perched on her desk, her legs crossed and the front of her robe fell open, exposing one creamy leg. She was having an animated conversation with her fellow Gryffindor when Draco saw Harry approach them carrying his books.

Hermione gave him her killer megawatt smile--the smile Draco secretly hoped to be receiving some time soon--and pointed over her shoulder indicating the desk beside her. He watched Harry hand his books to Hermione which she placed on the desk next to hers.

So Potter will be sitting with Hermione today. Draco'll just have to look for another place to sit.

He found a spot hear Potter and Hermione and started for it when a movement from Harry's direction caught his attention. He glanced towards them and caught Harry placing a hand on Hermione's exposed kneecap casually. Hermione didn't seem to mind this and as Harry slowly stroked the side of her knee with his thumb, she placed her hand on top of his, lacing their fingers together as they continued to listen to the other girl yak about something.

Draco's nostrils were flaring as he witnessed the cozy scene between the two friends. If he could conjure up fire with a simple glare Harry and Hermione's joined hands would've burst into flames by now. He stormed out of the classroom seething with anger before he caused somebody some major bodily harm.

To hell with History of Magic today! He needed some fresh air.

~*~*~*~*~

to be continued...

**A/N:** Okay, I figured I needed to steer away from the drama for now. Draco's hurting--and so is Hermione. he needs to inflict some of the hurt back at her, but little did our stubborn Slytherin Prince know that our feisty Gryffindor Princess can inflict the same hurt back at him! What do you think? D'ya think I'm prolonging them getting together or is this ever changing plotline in the Draco/Hermione saga is being dragged for far too long? Hmm...I'm seeing that the end to this fic is nearing, but of course I still have to throw a few twists and turns along the way *lol* Enjoy & don't forget to review...thanks!

Starrynights13: sorry for writing another one with a cliffie. I know people hates cliffhangers, but what can I do? cliffhangers sorta build the tension and excitement and whatnot in every story, don't you think? *grins*

Dragoness666: thanks for leaving your mark, and I'm updating as often as I can--thankfully my workload this week isn't as much as last week's so I think I am finding some time to update each day...

CindyLea: I take it that you liked the idea of that one particular "steamy" make-out session between Draco and Hermione hence why you're calling Ron stupid?! *lol*

ju: I am not being so mean...hey, life's tough! *lol* and I think Draco's experiencing the truth about life being tough with his current situation with Hermione...but just stick around, this'll all eventually have a happy ending...I hope *wink, wink* hehehehe


	19. Ron's Return

**Disclaimer:** A few characters are mine & the plot of course, but the rest belongs to J.K. Rowling

**Author's Note:** OMG! It's only like 9 more days until _Harry Potter & the Chamber of Secrets_ come out in theaters!!! I'm sooo excited to watch it! *takes a deep breath and slowly calm myself down* OK, OK, I think I just needed to get that excitement outta my system. Thank you all for your never ending reviews. I am enjoying writing this fic now thanks to all the good, positive, and even constructive reviews I'm getting...keep 'em coming guys and enjoy this next chappie!

**Summary:** Hermione & Draco received a nasty blow to the head when an out of control bludger careened towards where they stood bickering during a Quidditch practice. They woke up in the hospital wing not knowing each other--but they know everyone else--and an instant attraction towards each other soon formed.

**Setting:** 6th year

**Pairings:** Draco & Hermione

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**XIX. Ron's Return**

It was a gorgeous Saturday afternoon and the last stages of autumn before winter sets in at Hogwarts. Ginny and Hermione were particularly feeling lazy on this fine day that they both decided to have a picnic by the lake while Harry and company--with the exception of Ron, he was still in the infirmary recuperating from his broken ribs--were practicing Quidditch before their next match against Slytherin before the school postpone the games to make way for winter.

Ginny was busy interrogating Hermione about what happened in her History of Magic class yesterday afternoon--it was Ginny's idea to ask for Harry's help and put on a show for when Draco enters the classroom, just to give him a dose of his medicine--when a tall shadow loomed over the two of them. Raking both their gaze up slowly, it took them a while to see the intruder's face since he was standing right under the path of the sun. It it hadn't been for the fiery red hair Hermione wouldn't have recognized him.

"_Ron!_" she exclaimed excitedly and leapt from the ground she was lounging on. She threw her arms around the older Weasley and pulled him for a hug.

"Welcome back, big brother." Ginny smiled and pushed herself from the ground, "Madam Pomfrey gave you the OK sign to be released?"

Ron smiled and slowly pulled away from Hermione's tight embrace, but he let his arm linger around his best friend's waist when he turned and addressed his sister, "I told her that I'm okay and that I've been going crazy locked up inside the hospital wing for days."

"What about your ribs?" Hermione asked.

Ron looked down at the petite brunette in the circle of his arm and smiled. He already forgot all about their argument the night he got into a fight with Malfoy. Hermione visited him religiously while he was recuperating and they got to talk. She soon opened up to him and explained what he saw Friday night of the previous week.

"I'm wearing bandages still. Madam Pomfrey gave me strict orders _not_ to overexert myself."

"So that means _no_ Quidditch practice _or_ game for you for a while, huh?" Ginny frowned, crossing her arms over her chest and looking up at her brother, "And to think that Harry and the rest of the team are at the pitch right now practicing for next Saturday's game against Slytherin."

"Ah damn, then I'm gonna be missing out on a good match then." Ron pouted.

"Aww, poor baby." Hermione teased and led him back to the picnic blanket she and Ginny laid on the grass overlooking the lake, "Don't worry, Ron. You can still watch it from the stands." she assured him, handing him a slice of sweet bread one of the house elves prepared for her for this impromptu picnic.

"Even so. I want to join in on the action, not just be a spectator."

"Well too bad, Weasel. Guess you'll just have to be a bench warmer this time." came Draco's sneering remark.

The trio turned their head to the direction of Draco's voice and found him standing flanked by Crabbe and Goyle on either side of him. He was looking very smug as usual, and extremely hot too that Hermione had to control her blasted hormones from taking over her entire body!

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Ginny snapped at the Slytherin sixth year.

Draco gave her a laconic glance, slowly raking his steely gray eyes over the fifth year Gryffindor girl, sending goosebumps up Ginny's spine. She felt like she was being undressed by Malfoy with the way he was looking at her right now, and Hermione knew that look! Dammit, she has been the recipient of _that_ particular look from Malfoy one too many times, and the last time she did receive it she was pressed up against a wall with his hands and mouth ravishing her.

"You know what I want, Red. But alas, it's something _you_ can't give me." he sniggered and let his eyes graze over her appreciatively one last time before taking it away and returning it to look at Ron who was fuming with anger.

"Don't be molesting my sister, Malfoy." he threatened.

"I am doing no such thing, Weasel." he denied with a hearty chuckle. "Do you always have to be every Gryffindor girls' knight in shining armor charging to their rescue every time _I_ am nearby, hm?" he taunted.

"At least _he_ can be classified as a gentleman, unlike you who thinks every girl is nothing but a decoration to boost your ego." Hermione couldn't keep herself from sniping back at him. He was being too cruel to her friends and if she remained mute throughout this whole thing it wouldn't be right.

Finally Draco looked at her. Hermione's breath steeled in her throat as she received the full impact of Draco's icy glare. His upper lip twitched into a sardonic smirk and he raised an eyebrow, looking her up from head to foot very carefully, his eyes caressing her exposed legs from the skirt she chose to wear then slowly raked his gaze back and held her gaze.

"And who are you trying to be, some martyr saint who's as unspoiled as a virgin spring?" he taunted.

Hermione's fists clenched tightly on her sides and her eyes became icy, shooting daggers at Draco.

"Actually I am, although there was that one incident not too long ago when I felt so wretched for letting somebody get away with doing something that felt so disgusting and so unappealing to me. Thank God I finally hit my head against a brick wall and realized I never really loved him anyway before I made a complete, utter fool of myself!" she flung back at him, her eyes challenging him to remember, remember that night over a week ago when he _almost_ had her.

A blazing static electricity fringed the suddenly still air that clouded over Hermione and Draco. They were locked in a glaring match, neither moving nor uttering something. Finally Draco withdrew and without saying anything further, he turned his back to the three of them and ordered his goons to follow him back to the castle.

Hermione didn't know she was holding her breath until she released a huge sigh once Draco had gone.

God, did she _actually_ just tell Draco she didn't enjoy what almost happened between them?

_What a convincing liar you are, Hermione Granger._

~*~*~*~*~

to be continued...

**A/N:** Okay, this one is a sucky chapter. Sorry, just wanted to show how Ron and Hermione's relationship changed after what Ron witnessed in chapter 16. Although I know Ron & Hermione wouldn't get together, it wouldn't be bad if the two of them become good friends and I think it would be nice to also let Ron in on a little secret that only Harry and Ginny seems to know about regarding Hermione and Draco...

ju, Drac's one and only: breaking Draco & Hermione's heart--and splitting them apart for now--is all part of the master plan...hehehehe *winks*

Jubliations: I see that you were shocked to read chapter 16 *lol*

kristatwen: now don't be going crazy, hopefully these chapters I have uploaded is enough for now, hehehehe

Hermione18: I hope you like/enjoy this couple of chapters I uploaded today

maxzoid: I'm glad cliffies aren't pet peeves of yours...or maybe they are, but nevertheless read & enjoy this couple of chappies I uploaded today

[anonymous reviewer]: thanks for liking the chappies uploaded, hope you enjoy this one and the one before

Queen Li: I'm glad I didn't disappoint you with chapter 17. Hope you enjoy this next two chapters

Rebecca: thanks for enjoying the introspective part of chapter 17. I was having a hard time deciding on whether I should post it or not, but I think it's more relevant to the story plus you guys needed to know what the two main characters are feeling inside after their escapade the night before, hehehehe

Hannah4Daniel: thanks for leaving your mark and I hope you enjoy the rest of the chappies


	20. Crying in the Night

**Disclaimer:** A few characters are mine & the plot of course, but the rest belongs to J.K. Rowling

**Author's Note:** Man oh man oh man, I feel like I'm dancing on Cloud 9 right now! Thanks for all your wonderful reviews! And as for that thing I mentioned about this fic coming to an end soon...uhm, I don't think think it's coming _very soon_--it'll take a while before it ends, but who knows, right? *grins* Nevertheless, enjoy the succeeding chapters and don't forget to leave your mark!

**Summary:** Hermione & Draco received a nasty blow to the head when an out of control bludger careened towards where they stood bickering during a Quidditch practice. They woke up in the hospital wing not knowing each other--but they know everyone else--and an instant attraction towards each other soon formed.

**Setting:** 6th year

**Pairings:** Draco & Hermione

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**XX. Crying in the Night**

Later that evening Hermione snuck out of the Gryffindor tower to take a stroll down the lake. There was a full moon outside and she felt like it was just beckoning her to join the moon and its beauteous glory outside. She asked Harry earlier before the boys went to sleep if she could borrow his Invisibility Cloak. Her friend was skeptical at first, but after careful reconsideration he knew why Hermione was asking him if she could borrow his most precious cloak.

"You need to get away from here, don't you?" Harry asked as he handed the bundled-up cloak to her.

"I might need some space to think. And I can't very well think if I'm locked up inside a dorm room with four other girls, can I now?" she replied tartly after taking the cloak from him.

"You need to talk it out, Herm?" he asked worriedly.

"No...maybe...I don't know, Harry. I'm all confused right now and it's not really healthy for me." she pouted and sat on Harry's bed.

"Herm, I know you wouldn't like what I have to say, but from the looks of it I think Draco has already moved on with his life. Why don't you do the same? There are _a lot_ of other guys out there waiting in the wings for you." he pointed out, sitting on the other side of his bed facing her.

She took a deep breath and shook her mop of short, curly dark brown hair. "It's hard. I tried numerous times to forget about him, but I just can't."

"Herm, I know you _love_ Malfoy, but you know right from the start that it's just a one-sided thing. He's a player, you already witnessed that for yourself this past week alone."

Hermione lifted her gaze and met her best friend's solemn and comforting green eyes. Breaking into a sad smile, she sniffed and took a deep breath, "Yeah, I've seen that side of him, and it hurts me to know that whatever he felt for me meant nothing to him. I was just another knob to add to his bedpost."

"Well at least you didn't make a fool of yourself like his other discarded ones." Harry smiled.

Hermione couldn't only smile and nod. Actually she _did_ make a fool of herself with Draco that night Ron walked in on them making out. But she wouldn't tell Harry that. It was just hers and Ron's little secret.

~*~

Draco was trying to drown himself with the huge bottle of rum Crabbe and Goyle transformed for them to binge on earlier in the evening. He had no intention of drinking tonight, but after this afternoon's confrontation with Hermione the beckoning of alcohol became too tempting to refuse. His two goons were already passed out in the Slytherin common room when Draco decided he needed to get some fresh air. There was a full moon tonight, it would be nice to watch it hang from the sky seated against one of the big, sturdy trees by the lake with a bottle of rum in his hand.

He needed some time to think. When he concocted the plan of making Hermione jealous, he didn't expect for it to backfire on him. He saw the way she interacted with Potter in Binns' class yesterday afternoon. No decent _male_ friend would be caressing his female friend's exposed kneecap the way Potter did. And them interlacing their fingers together absentmindedly as they listened to their fellow housemate tell them something? It was too much for him to take.

Then there was Weasley. He was sitting under the shade of some big tree a few yards away from where Hermione and Ginny placed their picnic blanket when he saw Weasley approached them. The look on Hermione's face confirmed what Draco already knew: she _loves_ the boy. Potter was just a distraction, a fling, but her heart secretly belonged to Weasley.

"Ah, dammit!" he hissed and took another swig of his drink.

"Don't you think you've had enough of that stuff?" questioned a feminine voice standing not too far from him.

Draco whipped his messed-up blond head around, squinting his eyes in the dark in search of the owner's voice. He knew it was Hermione's voice, but where could she be?

"Where are you?" he called out, scanning the vicinity behind him more carefully. "I know I'm drunk but I'm not blind."

"Oh please..." he heard Hermione hissed and a rustling sound of cloth was heard, then she appeared just right behind him.

"_Holy shit!_" Draco hissed and stumbled backwards when Hermione suddenly manifested right before him.

"Sorry." she apologized as she folded the cloak and placed it on the ground beside a dumbstruck Draco and sat on it, "You did ask me to show myself so here I am." she pointed out a matter-of-factly.

"What are you doing skulking in the dark with an Invisibility Cloak on anyway?" Draco asked irately, taking another swig of his drink.

"You know you should stop drinking that before you get into trouble." she reminded him.

"What do you care?" he snapped. "It's my life."

"I'm only worried about you. I don't know why I should, but if you're this ungrateful why should I even bother?"

Draco raised an eyebrow and looked at her, smirking in disdain.

"Who asked you to anyway?"

Draco knew he said the wrong thing when anger flashed in her eyes and a resounding _SMACK!_ echoed the still air. Hermione's breathing was coming out hard from anger and the imprint of her hand left a stinging mark on his face.

"Damn you, Draco Malfoy! I never wanted to care for you in the first place. And after all you've done to me, after all that you've put me through I _still_ care for you!" having said her piece Hermione got up and snatched the Invisibility Cloak. She angrily stalked back the way she came, throwing the cloak over her and intending to disappear into the night.

Draco ran after her, catching her on time before she covered her head with the cloak.

"Hermione, wait." he clipped her shoulder and forced her to turn around, but she shrugged his hand off and kept right on walking.

"Dammit Hermione. I said wait!" he walked in front of her, clasping her arms and hauling her close to him until their noses were only inches apart.

"Let go of me!" Hermione tried to wriggle away from him, but Draco had a firm hold of her arms.

"Stop struggling." he hissed ducking his face away to avoid her flailing arms.

"I'll stop if you let go of me."

"I can't." he whispered harshly.

"What do you mean you can't?" she asked incredulously, "Of course you can! It's just a simple task of removing your hands off me. Simple elementary, Einstein." she said sardonically.

"I can't, dammit. God knows I tried letting you go numerous times but failed miserably." he bit out gratingly before covering the short distance between their lips.

Hermione was shocked to feel the gentleness of his kiss amidst he anger he was showing. He nibbled gently on her lower lip, his tongue snaked out to trace her lower lip and cajoled them to part.

When Draco's grip on her arms slackened, Hermione moved closer to him, her hands creeping up to rest on his chest. Draco's arms locked around her waist then, gathering her closer and pressed her against his hard arousal, earning him a surprised gasp from Hermione. He pressed her against him, molded her to his form until they were both panting and wanting for more. He trailed kisses down the side of her face, kissing downward until he reached the base of her throat where the cloak covered her. He pushed it out of the way and off her shoulder, landing with a soft rustle on the grassy ground as he continued kissing her...

~*~*~*~*~

to be continued...

**A/N:** better leave the necking couple as it is right now *lol* I am having some writer's block right now so chapter 21 might be a bit delayed being posted, hehehe, but don't worry, this fic ain't going to end any time soon.

Queen Li: I'm glad the last couple of chapters I posted yesterday didn't disappoint you

Hermione18: *blushing* thanks for the compliment/comment about my fic being one of your faves, hope you enjoy reading the rest of it when I get the chance to post the succeeding chapters

anjel: thanks for leaving your mark! and thanks for liking the story

[anonymous reviewer]: thanks for leaving your mark hope you enjoy the rest of the fic

CrystallineLily: thank you very much for reading & reviewing

Starrynights13: I am doing the best I can to upload as many chapters as I could in a day, but my work seems to get in the way most of the time plus I have to deal with some writer's block every now and then, but don't worry, I'll be uploading soon

Draco's one and only: what do you mean how do I get the chapters uploaded so fast? I just upload it on ff.net as soon as I'm done typing up each chapter--and sometimes it only takes me one sitting to finish a couple of chapters, typing up one after the other as I go along. It also helps if I'm really inspired by something then I finish a chapter right away

Angela: glad to hear I'm not the only one excited about the upcoming movie. I'm trying to score free premiere ticket passes for this Sunday (Nov. 10) screening of the film, but seems like everybody else wants to have those tix too! *lol* And as for the books...I love 'em all! Which one of the 4 books released is your fave? Now I can't wait for the 5th book to be released...

Rebecca: *lol* well what can u expect when 2 people are in love and are doing their damnedest to hide their true feelings from one another? THEY ACT STUPID! *lol* and fear not, babe, this fic ain't seeing the end of the tunnel--yet *winks*

Akuma Kanada no Tenchi: thanks for leaving your mark, and the reason why I can use Italics, Bold & Underline is because I'm using Microsoft FrontPage to type up each chapter--makes it easier for me. FrontPage enables me to use bold, italics and underline. It even lets me use the TAB key too *lol*

CindyLea: yep, our hero and heroine are back to square one again--square one being them being far away from admitting to one another their true feelings. and Ron's a cool guy, just a bit blinded by his feelings for Hermione, hehehe

jubes: shocked??? why?

kristatwen: I'll sure to check your ff when I have the time to do more than just upload and check for reviews on the Net *lol*

nessa-girl: that sux that u were stuck in a place with no comp for 2 days, and thank you so much for loving this fic. I was worried when I first posted it that nobody would like the story because...well, because it's so unlike the ones I read about mostly that are posted on ff.net. And the secret Ron doesn't know that Harry & Ginny does? Hermione's feelings for Draco of course! *grins*

maxzoid: thanks for liking the fic so far & finding it exciting...I'll do my best to keep it as exciting as it already is! *lol*


	21. a Silent Truce

**Disclaimer:** A few characters are mine & the plot of course, but the rest belongs to J.K. Rowling

**Author's Note:** Writing this chap took me a whole day and a half (yesterday up to this morning) to conceive the concept, so if it turns out to be a crappy chap I'm sorry for that. Writer's block is a real pain in the you-know-what! I don't have a pre-conceived plot for this one so bear with me, thanks!

**Summary:** Hermione & Draco received a nasty blow to the head when an out of control bludger careened towards where they stood bickering during a Quidditch practice. They woke up in the hospital wing not knowing each other--but they know everyone else--and an instant attraction towards each other soon formed.

**Setting:** 6th year

**Pairings:** Draco & Hermione

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**XXI. a Silent Truce**

A complete change in Draco and Hermione's relationship was noticeable after their last encounter. They hardly spoke to one another, but on those rare time they spoke to each other they were civil to one another. They were _more_ civil, actually, that it was hard for Hermione's friends to decipher if they have indeed kissed and made up _or_ if they were just being mature and let bygones be bygones.

"Are you and Malfoy friends again?" Ron asked when he could no longer keep his curiosity to himself. He sat to Hermione's left inside Potions while waiting for Snape.

"No." was Hermione's quick, non-committal response.

"Are you sure?" Harry insisted, sitting on her other side.

"Yes." she nodded.

Ron and Harry exchanged befuddled looks over Hermione's head. She was way too calm about this whole thing, and it was making them expect the worst-case scenario if ever Hermione and Draco butt heads once more.

~*~

Draco sat at the very back of the room, his chair tilted backwards and balancing on its two hind legs. The backrest was propped against the wall which gave him some leverage. He walked in to Potions shortly after Hermione walked in with her knights in shining armor.

Lately Draco found himself watching out for Hermione or even looking for her when she was no where to be found. Since that night by the lake nearly a week and a half ago his relationship with Hermione progressed from enemies (not really enemies, but enemies in a way nevertheless) to cordial acquaintances (although they were _far_ from being mere acquaintances!). He stopped picking a fight with her and just let her be. But wherever Hermione went, Draco was sure to follow and kept a close eye on her. They may never have a chance in hell to get together, but he'd be damned if he forget all about her.

It was somewhat _hard_ to forget your first love. And Hermione Granger was indeed his first, his last, his _only_ love as far as he was concerned.

Snape was running late. A tad bit unusual for their Potions teacher to do, but Draco wasn't complaining. He took advantage of the situation and closed his eyes, resting his head against the wall and was transported back to that night a week and a half ago when he had Hermione Granger in his arms, maybe for the last time...

~*~*~*~*~

to be continued...

**A/N:** I told you I'm suffering from writer's block! This chapter goes up there with the few I rated as "sucky" chapters I've written. This isn't my most productive one to date, but as I was typing this up another thought came to mind for the _next_ chapter so I think I'm getting over my writer's block! *lol*

Draco's one and only: I don't know how I think up of chapters so fast as soon as I finished writing/typing one. All I know is that while typing/writing one chapter, another idea would pop into my head right in the middle of what I am doing and I'll go on from there...it's really hard to explain, but that's the reason why I upload chapter after chapter in a day.

Angela: the second book is like the scariest one as far as I'm concerned. I mean not scary-_scary_, it just has more suspense packed into it, but I love all books nevertheless...can't really pick one to call my ultimate fave HP book to read! *lol*

Queen Li: what happens next is that I am suffering from writer's block and produced a crappy chapter, that's what happened next! *lol* Hopefully next chapter is _less_ crappy than this one :D

CrystallineLily: so the previous one was a "kewl" chapter, I dunno about this one if you'll still say it's cool *lol*

Rebecca: I'm glad this fic ain't ending yet too, but then I can't really drag this fic for way too long--it might just get boring and boring until finally nobody wants to read it coz its the same thing happening over and over again! *lol*

ju: I know that separating Draco & Hermione is harsh, but I have a flair for the dramatics hence why I just prolong their getting together, hehehe

SXYDNCRGRLIE2005: thanks for leaving your mark and Draco's still being an ass??? hehehe, well, in the last few chapters he _was_ kinda being his old self again

DarkAngel: Draco & Hermione fight too much because...well, because they're both silly in love with one another and don't know _how_ to act around each other! *lol*

nessa-girl: yeah, that was very noble of Ron not to tattle about what he found out about Hermione and Draco. and thanks for constantly reviewing! hehehe

Rach: why thank you very much for thinking my fic is insanely good! *lol*

maxzoid: of course I will continue! *lol* _this_ is my futile attempt at a follow-up to chapter 20 :D


	22. Why Can't We Be Friends?

**Disclaimer:** A few characters are mine & the plot of course, but the rest belongs to J.K. Rowling

**Author's Note:** I sincerely apologize for writing a _very short_ previous chapter. Writer's block a real pain, but fear not for I am somehow "recovering" from having a bout with writer's block--I think :-/

**Summary:** Hermione & Draco received a nasty blow to the head when an out of control bludger careened towards where they stood bickering during a Quidditch practice. They woke up in the hospital wing not knowing each other--but they know everyone else--and an instant attraction towards each other soon formed.

**Setting:** 6th year

**Pairings:** Draco & Hermione

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**XXII. Why Can't We Be Friends?**

"Hermione, got a minute?" Draco asked when he intercepted Hermione from going in to the Great Hall for dinner that evening.

Hermione stopped from taking another step as soon as she heard Draco's voice come from somewhere in the dark. She turned to the direction where she heard his voice and slowly walked towards it, but Ron, who was walking alongside her, grabbed her by the elbow and stopped her from taking another step. She cast a confused frown over her shoulder at her friend and asked, "What?"

"We're going to be late for dinner." he said simply.

"Doesn't matter. Just go on in without me."

"But Hermione--" she cut him off with a stern look. Ron knew that look. It was the one she often used when she wanted him to back off. "Okay, okay. But if you don't make an appearance in five minutes I'll come looking for you." he told her.

"Ronald..." she hissed.

"Okay. _Okay!_ If you don't show up after five minutes I'll make sure to save you some leftovers." he grumbled irately and let go of her arm.

Hermione flashed him her megawatt smile. "Thanks Ron. And if they have those cupcakes make sure to save _a lot_ for me." she reminded cheerily.

"Yeah, yeah." Ron walked away reluctantly from his best friend, glancing over his shoulder every two seconds until he disappeared inside the Great Hall.

Hermione waited until Ron disappeared from sight before she turned to head towards where Draco was lounging against a pillar.

"Took you long enough to get rid of Weasley." he said sardonically.

Hermione raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms over her chest, "What do you want, Draco?" her tone meant she was there for business and business only.

"I asked for a minute of your time, didn't I?" he snorted.

"Yeah. So you better start talking because the clock's ticking. What is it you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Let's take a walk outside." he said, crossing the space between them and steered Hermione to the direction of the Entrance Hall doors.

"But it's cold out." she protested.

"Not as cold as the last time we were out there together." he reminded her, making Hermione's cheeks blush a deep crimson red colour.

Of course she didn't feel cold that time. They used a heating spell to keep both of themselves warm throughout their make-out session, a make-out session she thought they wouldn't stop before anything else happened between them. Well she was reduced down to just her pants fly gaping open and Draco's hand slid inside before she put a stop to what they were doing.

"Oh...so, you going to use a heating spell again?" she asked as she followed him to the doors.

"If you want." he shrugged and held the door open for her.

A cold gush of wind swept towards them as soon as they stepped outside, making Hermione gasp at the chilly air. Her reaction to the cold was the answer Draco needed before he muttered something under his breath and soon they were both warm and toasty as they made their way towards the lake. They walked in companionable silence until they reached a large tree that was big enough to hide them both from any prying eyes that might catch them frolicking in the dark outside the castle.

"So, what did you drag me out here for?" she asked once Draco removed his robe and set it on the ground for her to sit on.

"About what happened between us." he said simply, sitting beside her and resting his back against the sturdy tree trunk.

"What about it?"

"We used to be..._friends._" he said slowly, dropping his gaze to rest on her throat, "And now...we're not, and I don't think I like that." he admitted.

Hermione chewed on her bottom lip before contemplating on what to answer back to him. She wasn't expecting to have _this_ kind of conversation with Draco tonight. She thought he would be pursuing what _almost_ happened between them a week and a half ago that changed their attitude towards each other. She had been mulling about their last encounter for over a week now, thinking what made her stop from taking the next step and actually slept with Draco Malfoy. But she knew why.

She didn't want to be another mark on his bedpost.

So against her will she politely, but _firmly_, asked Draco to stop what he was doing (he had her pants fly open by then and his wonderful hand was doing something really good to her) and put her shirt and robe back on.

"I...uhm...nothing's changed--much." she amended, avoiding to make any eye contact with him.

"Nothing?" he echoed.

"Nothing." she agreed.

"Liar." he teased and pressed the back of his head against the tree trunk, his gray eyes staring at the lake. "_Everything_ has changed."

Hermione lifted her gaze and stared at him, "Isn't it always like this? I mean, weren't we always hating each other's guts long before Ron hit us with a bludger?"

Draco tore his gaze from the lake then and met Hermione's questioning dark brown ones, "You remembered?"

"I remember snippets of what life was _before_ I woke up and saw you in the hospital wing." she shrugged, "And of course Harry, Ron, and Ginny were kind enough to remind me of what I was like up until a few weeks ago."

"Any regrets?"

Hermione held Draco's gaze for the longest while. _The only regret I have is that this time around I fell in love with you unlike before when I just hate you._

"Are there any?" she asked instead.

"Hermione..."

"What?" she asked innocently.

"Don't answer my question with a question."

She took a deep breath and replied, "No, I don't have any regrets. Do you?"

"Yes." he replied without hesitation.

"Care to tell me what is it?"

Draco took a deep, long breath. "You already know what it is."

"Unless I'm a mind reader I wouldn't know what you regret." she answered sardonically.

"Why can't we be friends, Hermione?" he asked out of the blue, his gray eyes somber as he gazed at her lovingly.

Hermione knew what he was asking her, and to answer that would mean she would have to deal with the broken heart she has been nursing for quite some time now. But if she let this moment pass without as much as saying something, she will have a much bigger regret in life.

_Carpe Diem, Hermione._ a small voice cheered at the back of her head, _Seize the day and see what happens. What have you got to lose, girl?_

Nothing. She got nothing to lose. And after tonight she doubt if she'd be alone with Draco Malfoy like this ever again.

"Because I love you too much that it hurts me so much because I know that you never could--or even _would_--return my feelings back."

~*~*~*~*~

**A/N:** _Aaarrrrrgh!_ Writer's block is really a pain in the butt!!! I've been suffering from it for days hence why the last couple of chapters I posted sucked _or_ short--because my creative juices aren't flowing! Please tell me what you think of my second attempt at battling writer's block. I am not particularly happy about this chapter 'coz I think I did a poor job at writing it, but it's up to you readers to tell me if I did an "OK" job or whatnot :-/

Shards of Normality: thanks for leaving your mark. I'm flattered that you enjoyed reading a D/Hr fic. I like reading G/D fics too and I am formulating a story plot for a possible D/G fic--but I am not sure yet about its status 'coz the lead female character is kinda a toss-up between Hermione & Ginny! *lol*

CrystallineLily: I know the previous chapter was short, but my brain just wouldn't want to function! :-(

Queen Li: don't you just really hate it when you're suddenly hit by writer's block and you're really antsy to continue on writing a certain story???

Draco's one and only: thanks for liking the previous chap albeit how short it was *lol*

Rebecca: thanks, I hope I get over my writer's block soon! and I'm thinking on _how_ they will end up getting together when a quite a few other twists and whatnots were swimming about in my head regarding the direction of this story...

Starrynights13: something _almost_ happened between them, but it's not really bad

Arial: I think I explained--sorta--what happened that night in this chap...

Rach: *lol* if updating 5 chaps every 2.5 seconds is possible, I'm sure a lot of stories will be completed a whole lot sooner

Hannah4Daniel: thanks for liking last chapter even though it didn't discuss much :-)

song*breeze: welcome back! it's so nice to see your name(s) in the reviews section! *lol* and I don't think it's a bad thing that my fic almost beaten yours when it comes to reviews, hehehe, and I think you _did_ read this fic slowly if it took you 2 hours to finish it! your butt must've been sore after sitting in front of your comp for 2 hours straight finishing the fic! *lol* btw, I'll be checking out your fic soon

nessa-girl: hmm...I am seeing the end of the fic, but getting there is what I'm having problems with :-/

Lynnie: whoa! thanks for leaving your mark and thinking this story rocks :D

ju: hmm...I think Draco & Hermione are suffering enough as it is and I'm sorry for making you suffer too...

Shivohnsongbreeze: after reading your review and the part where you mentioned about Lucius's reaction and Draco's possibility of becoming a Death Eater, an idea popped into my head, but the only problem is _how_ and _where_ I'll be able to put that idea in *lol* thanks for the review and for giving me another idea to mull over with :-)


	23. But I Really Do Love You

**Disclaimer:** A few characters are mine & the plot of course, but the rest belongs to J.K. Rowling

**Author's Note:** Okay, I still haven't recovered from my bout with writer's block BUT I think I have enough creative juices flowing to continue on with this next chapter, so just sit back and read--thanks! :-)

**Summary:** Hermione & Draco received a nasty blow to the head when an out of control bludger careened towards where they stood bickering during a Quidditch practice. They woke up in the hospital wing not knowing each other--but they know everyone else--and an instant attraction towards each other soon formed.

**Setting:** 6th year

**Pairings:** Draco & Hermione

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**XXIII. But I Really Do Love You**

_"Because I love you too much that it hurts me so much because I know that you never could--or even _would_--return my feelings back."_

Hermione's words kept on echoing over and over inside Draco's head after that night. Every time he gazed across the Great Hall his eyes would sought hers, but she was often preoccupied by either talking to Potter or either one of the Weasleys. But that was just fine with him. Having her attention diverted by someone else gave him the chance to study her face more closely and store it away in his memory for all time.

A vision of Hermione smiling. A vision of Hermione laughing. A vision of Hermione frowning. A vision of Hermione's face lighting up when she knows the answer to a particular question that nobody else in class knew. A vision of Hermione staring off into space thinking of something. And most of all, a vision of Hermione lost in passion after one of their torrid kisses.

Couldn't return her feelings back? _Bah!_ If only she knew how he was dying inside every time he sees her flirting--or sometimes just _talking_--with other guys. He wanted to do some serious bodily harm to all those who even came near her, but he knew he couldn't do it. Punching the lights out of somebody for simply standing beside Hermione would draw attention to himself and the feelings he had been suppressing inside. 

Sure he loves her. Hell, he loves her so much that he was hurting too. But this was Hermione Granger, a Gryffindor with a perfect school record _and_ always on top of everything. He can't compete with that. Sure he was a whiz in Potions, but that was just Potions, and he was Snape's pet. He can pass Potions with his eyes closed for all he cared! He shouldn't even be passing Potions when Snape had someone like Hermione answering all his questions correctly and being on top of everything else in his class--and in every class she had. 

She was perfection in every sense of the word why as for him...he was nothing but a Death Eater's son whose father was a religious follower of the evil dark lord, Voldemort. She was good and he was evil, plain and simple...or wasn't it? 

~*~ 

Ginny found Hermione huddled by the fire late at night inside the Gryffindor common room. She was sitting on one of the big armchairs facing the burning hearth with her legs propped up on the seat and her knees pressed against her legs, her dark eyes watching the fire dance in front of her as tears streamed down her cheeks. 

"Herm?" she called softly to the girl seated with her eyes transfixed on the dancing embers. Ginny carefully approached Hermione and sat on the armrest of the chair she was using, "Are you alright?" 

"No." Hermione answered with a small hiccup, her eyes still not leaving the sparkling light. "I screwed up big time." she added and heaved a heavy sigh. Before Ginny could voice out an opinion Hermione went on, "I thought I could make it, you know? I thought I'd be able to pull it off without a snitch, but I just can't fucking do it! He's constantly in my mind. Every time I close my eyes I see his face. Hell, I can't even watch a Quidditch match between Gryffindor and Slytherin without thinking about who to cheer for!" 

"Cheer for Gryffindor, of course." Ginny interjected. 

Hermione looked up at her close friend and frowned, "Easier said than done. I could always cheer for Gryffindor whenever I wanted to, but it's kinda hard to do that when you're in love with the captain _and_ seeker of the other team." she said wryly. 

Ginny flinched. She didn't mean to sound disinterested. Of course she knew what was Hermione's problem. She have seen her friend try so hard not to let her emotions overcome her and cheer for Malfoy when he missed being hit by a bludger. It was hard to mask your feelings when someone you really love doesn't belong in the same circle as you do. 

"Sorry Herm, didn't mean to make it sound that way." she apologized then slid off the armrest and knelt before her close friend on the floor. "What's wrong, luv? Care to talk about it?" 

Hermione sniffed and buried her face against her knees, shaking her mop of short dark brown hair. "What's there to talk about? I told him I love him and what did he do? He just sat there, frozen, and never uttered a single damn word!" she lifted her head and met Ginny's eyes, "That's the _second_ time I told him I love him. And both times he...he...oh God, both times I felt like such a dolt for even coming out clean with him about my feelings!" 

"Oh Hermione..." Ginny cooed and straightened up from her kneeling position and hugged the ball Hermione made of herself on the chair, patting her back gently. "Now I know I'm no expert on stuff like this, but I think Draco froze twice after you pouring your heart out to him because...well, in all honesty if I was put in his shoes and somebody tells me that he loves me, I'd be too shocked to say or do anything--especially if I feel the same way back for the person." she paused for a couple of excruciating seconds before adding, "And I honestly believe Draco Malfoy is as much in love with you as you are with him, luv." 

Hermione stopped her sobbing and lifted her head to stare wild-eyed at the youngest Weasley sibling. 

"What?" she asked almost breathlessly, "Draco can't be in love with me! Sure he wants me in his bed, but _love_ me? I don't think so." 

Ginny pulled away from her and gave her friend an are-you-kidding-me look of hers, shaking her mop of long, shiny red hair. "Think what you like to think, Granger, but those of us with twenty-twenty vision knows that Draco Malfoy is head over heels in love with you as much as you are with him! Hell, even that Parkinson chick who has been after Malfoy for years knew she has competition in you. Why do you suppose she always glares at you whenever you pass by each other, hm?" 

Hermione was rendered speechless after hearing what Ginny just told her. Draco _in love_ with her? Could it be for real? Or was Ginny just being a friend and telling her what she wanted to hear? 

_God I hope she's right!_

~*~*~*~*~ 

to be continued... 

**A/N:** YAY! I think I'm getting over my writer's block because I am getting sooo excited for the next chapter. I think I already have one in mind to post real soon. But since it's getting late right now and I can't really stay up late typing up (or maybe I could, hehehe ;p) the next chapter, you guys will just have to wait and see next time I update...thanks for your wonderful patience! 

nessa-girl: I haven't heard of Fiction Alley yet nor do I know the site addy, but I won't mind you introducing my story there. and thanks for constantly reviewing! and your ideas are good...I think I am having ideas on how to work it in to this story... 

Queen Li: yeah, writer's block's a bitch, but I think I'm getting over mine! *lol* I guess it was just the stress of me overworked and all, hehehehe 

Rebecca: I know I have to mention them remembering what they were like _before_ they woke up in the hospital wing not knowing each other. I know I kinda strayed away from revealing that part in a few chapters. Hope you liked this chap too 

Draco's one and only: thanks for liking each chapter even though I'm suffering from writer's block! *lol* But I think I'm getting over it now *grins* 

Volcana: actually I did some relaxing today and went shopping! *lol* Actually I started doing some shopping yesterday and that relaxed me a bit and made me think of what to write for the next chapter--and here it is now! 

CrystallineLily: you're not the only one who hates cliffhangers, but fortunately you don't have to wait a while to read the next chap *winks* 

Shivohnsongbreeze: I am getting over my writer's block now, thanks! and hope you enjoy this chapter 

Starrynights13: thanks! now here's the next chap, hope you love it too, hehehe 

Rach: well yeah, stories will have to be longer and mustn't come to an end soon! *lol* 

Jubliations: thanks for cheering Hermione on. I know this is like the second time she told Draco about her feelings and of course our stubborn hero remained mute about _his_ damn feelings...but don't worry, it won't be long now before Hermione gets a surprise of her own, hehehe *evil chuckle* 

Angela: well I hope this chap isn't a cliffhanger! *lol* 

kristatwen: thanks for understanding my feelings while I'm going through some writer's block, it's really a pain 

ju: hmm...now I dunno if you're being sarcastic or serious! *lol* but anyway, you'll soon be laughing and smiling and whatnot because Draco and Hermione won't be suffering for long anymore...or maybe not :p 


	24. Hands Off, She's Mine!

**Disclaimer:** Ya'll know what this stands for, right???

**Author's Note:** Oooh, I think my writer's block gone now! Yay! We can all rejoice now 'coz I can finally writer chapter after chapter without being bugged by coming face to face with that dreaded writer's block!

**Summary:** Hermione & Draco received a nasty blow to the head when an out of control bludger careened towards where they stood bickering during a Quidditch practice. They woke up in the hospital wing not knowing each other--but they know everyone else--and an instant attraction towards each other soon formed.

**Setting:** 6th year

**Pairings:** Draco & Hermione

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**XXIV. Hands Off, She's Mine!**

Doing some last-minute Christmas shopping at Hogsmeade during their final weekend before Christmas break, Hermione decided to simply get over her feelings for Draco--a task she was having a real hard time doing since the object of her affection kept on popping up everywhere and anywhere she went--and went Christmas shopping with Ginny. This year, however, the four of them decided to remain at Hogwarts for the holiday since...well, since it has become a somewhat tradition of theirs every year to remain at Hogwarts since their first year. 

"I hear Malfoy's staying at Hogwarts too for Christmas." Ginny whispered to her in confidence as she sat beside her friend and their two bodyguards--Harry and Ron--at the Three Broomstick sipping some butterbeer. 

Hermione shot her friend a look that pretty much told her friend she doesn't give a damn, but Ginny being Ginny, she didn't bother taking heed and continued on telling her everything she found out about Draco. Now how Ginny got a hold of these information Hermione doesn't want to know; sometimes there were things that were best left a secret. 

"His old man was fuming mad at him. He didn't want to go back to their house because another world war would probably ensue once the younger Malfoy sets foot there." 

Now _that_ caught Hermione's attention. 

"Why is Lucious fuming mad at him?" she asked back. 

Ginny shrugged. "Beats me. From what I heard it's because of Draco's sudden _association_ with you, my dear Hermione." she took a swig of her butterbeer and turned her attention to an oblivious Ron and Harry who were deep in conversation about Quidditch. 

Hermione wanted to ask Ginny some more questions, but her friend obviously wanted to leave her with her curiosity running amok. Just then the doors of the Three Broomstick opened and in came Draco flanked by Crabbe and Goyle on either side of him. He scanned the place and his gray eyes rested on the table she was occupying. For a brief moment their eyes locked, the first time in a very long while, and she felt a jolt of electricity pass down her spine. If it hadn't been for Ginny nudging her she wouldn't have broken eye contact with him. 

"What?" she turned irately to her friend who then backed off when she saw the murderous look pass through Hermione's eyes. 

"_Whoa!_ Sorry, Herm, didn't mean to bug you, but we gotta go. We're all done our butterbeer and we still have to finish doing some shopping." Ginny reminded her friend. 

"Oh. Sorry 'bout that." Hermione murmured under her breath and slid out of the booth she was occupying with her three friends. Together the four of them, Ginny's arm linked to Harry's while hers was linked to Ron's, walked out of the Three Broomstick. 

~*~ 

Draco's gray eyes never faltered from watching the cozy scene the foursome--Hermione, Potter, and the two Weasleys--created. They were all chattering non-stop as they stood up and walked towards the exit. He thought Hermione wouldn't look back again at him, but at the doorway, she stopped and let the first couple--Potter and the youngest Weasley--go ahead and she made a discreet glance over her shoulder, swept past the entire room and met his watchful gaze. He thought he saw her gave him a faint smile, but it could be his eyes playing tricks on him. Before he could smile back or wave Hermione and company already left and he was once again stuck with his two useless louts of bodyguards for company. 

He turned his attention back to his two cohorts and pretended to have a good time. He was having a hard time doing that lately after receiving an owl--_thank God it wasn't a howler!_ he thought sounding relieved--from his father berating about his sudden _infatuation_ over a certain Mudblood since practically the beginning of the school year. 

_...what the hell were you thinking, boy? You can't mean to be associating the Malfoys with a Mudblood like your precious Granger! You better stop this nonsense right now or I swear I will take matters into my own hands--and you know how I do this. I'm sure your precious Mudblood wouldn't like to suffer the consequences of my wrath..._

Draco closed his eyes as he remembered the threat his father wrote in his letter to him. He knew his father well enough to know just what kind of 'consequences' Lucious Malfoy was talking about. 

_Death._

Draco cringed at the word. No, he wouldn't--_couldn't_--let that damn prat kill Hermione just because she happen to catch _his_ fancy! If she had been a Pureblood like himself Lucious wouldn't have minded, but she wasn't and now her life would be in danger because of him. 

_God, love really sucks!_ he thought miserably and tried to drown his misery in his cold mug of butterbeer. 

~*~ 

Hermione was busy eyeing some pretty necklaces she thought of sending to the Burrow for Mrs. Weasley and also to her mother inside Letty Luke's Fine Jewelry when her surprised scream echoed throughout the entire store. She quickly spun around and came face to face with a smirking Slytherin thug who was looking down his nose at her in a suggestive way that made Hermione wanted to vomit. 

"Just what the hell was that for?!" she demanded irately, rubbing her butt cheek where the dirty Slytherin just pinched her. 

"Couldn't help noticing you've got a nice tush there, sweets." the awful Slytherin slurred, "Care to have some fun with me, hm?" 

"Uh, no thank you." she said and pushed the big Slytherin out of her way. She managed to escape him but not for long. He was determined to _play_ with her and followed her around all over the store. At first Hermione was just ignoring him, pretending to be engrossed checking out other things on display, but when he pinched her butt again she completely saw red and when she next turned to face him a resounding _SLAP!_ met the autrocious boy. "Stay the hell away from me!" she said through gritted teeth and pushed him away, but this time the Slytherin didn't budge. 

"Uh-uh, no so fast Mudblood." he hissed and pulled her up against him, his lips merely inches away from meetings her and planting a wet, sloppy kiss on her mouth for sure. 

Hermione turned her head away from the insufferable Slytherin's disgusting kissing range, her eyes firmly closed and she kept on wriggling in his arms to let her go. She didn't need this. Where was Ron and Harry when she needed them? And Ginny?! God, why did she insist on her staying with Harry when she offered to come in with her at Letty Luke's. 

"Let go of me you git!" Hermione hissed, trying to push the bulky Slytherin's hands off her upper arms, but to no avail. He was just far too strong for her. "_Help!_" she called out when she could no longer fight her aggressor. 

"Get off her!" a menacing familiarly male voice sneered and before Hermione knew what was happening, the large Slytherin boy was yanked off her and thrown across the room. She remained frozen where she was, her arms wrapped protectively around herself. 

"What the fuck?" the startled Slytherin exclaimed and saw Draco standing between him and Hermione. "_Malfoy!_" he said irately, "Stay outta this one, man." 

"No can do, Steve." Draco shook his mop of blond hair, smirking at the other guy. 

"I'm just having some fun with the Mudblood, Malfoy." 

"Go find some other Mudblood to make fun off. This one is off limits." he hissed, his gray eyes piercing right through the other guy. 

"Says who?!" Steve the bulky Slytherin demanded. 

"Says me, you fool." Draco didn't have to raise his voice, the inflection he had there was enough to send even the most coward of all witch and wizard slinking back into their hideouts. 

"What?" Steve gave him a menacing look, ready to pounce the Draco when he caught Hermione's sudden movement from where she was. She crossed the small space separating her from Draco and hid behind the sixth year Slytherin, her hand carefully placed on Draco's shoulder as she peered over him and looked at Steve. "Very well. Didn't know you have in you to care for a Mudblood, Malfoy." he snorted and walked away without as much as giving them another thought. 

Hermione expelled a sigh of relief, her hand on Draco's shoulder falling to her side. She bent her dark head down and slowly started to sob. She thought that horrible Steve guy would have here right there and then, she was still reeling from the shock of almost being manhandled by somebody as big and strong and heavy as Steve when Draco turned to face her. He didn't have to say anything, he just gathered her in the circle of his arms and whispered soothing words into her ear. 

"It's alright, baby, you're alright. Nobody's going to hurt you as long as I'm here, I promise." he whispered, running his hand up and down her back gently. 

Hermione sobbed against his robe front, burying her face against his chest until her shoulders stopped quaking. They were hidden well enough from prying eyes so nobody would see them like this. Her arms snaked around Draco's waist and pulled him closer, crying until she was all cried out. 

After what seemed like ages have passed, Hermione soon stopped her sobbing and gingerly pulled away from her savior. She wiped her eyes dry and forced a smile as she looked up into the eyes of the man she loved with all her heart. 

"Thanks." she said simply and to Draco's surprise, she leaned up on tiptoes and planted a kiss on his lips. 

It was unbearably short but definitely filled with sweetness. His arms tightened around her and pulled her closer for a much deeper kiss, but Hermione quickly pulled away and walked out of the store, leaving Draco yearning for more of her sweet kisses. But the dampness he felt on his robe was enough to know that he had come to Hermione's rescue for once and his efforts was genuinely appreciated. 

_God, I love her so!_ he thought to himself as he watched Hermione meet up with Ginny and Potter, Ron not running far behind the happy couple, through Letty Luke's window. He remained hidden from view, his hands tucked in his trouser pockets, but he noticed Hermione glance at Letty Luke's window one last time before heading back to Hogwarts with the others. 

~*~*~*~*~ 

to be continued... 

**A/N:** Whoo-pee!!! I'm over my writer's block and I'm excited to write the next chapter. I think I have the next chapter all planned up and ready to be typed-up. And FYI, I think someone's idea was magically woven in to this fic *wink, wink* I think you know who you are--thanks for giving me some ideas! Actually that kinda helped me get over my writer's block 'coz after mulling over it, I started formulating ideas as to where this fic is heading...keep those ideas, reviews & constructive criticism coming guys! 

maxzoid: awww, I know what you mean when you said you had a bad day and the only thing to cheer u up is reading a good fic. I hope you get over your bad day soon & as always, enjoy the fic! 

Queen Li: Draco will be telling her his feelings soon enough...but I think he got close to saying those three little words to her in this chapter *lol* Maybe in the next one he'll finally have the guts to admit to her his real feelings 


	25. Alone for the Holidays

**Disclaimer:** Hmm...not mine? Well the plot is mine & some characters I have to make up as I go along, but the rest aren't :-(

**Author's Note:** I have been mulling over an idea for one of the succeeding chapters for this fic for far too long now and I'm getting excited to write about it, but I just dunno _when_ I'll be able to! I mean, I thought it would be in the last chapter for sure, but I guess that would be too soon, hopefully I get to write it in _this_ chapter--btw, the idea I'm talking about is the surprise Hermione's going to get, hehehehe *wink, wink*

**Summary:** Hermione & Draco received a nasty blow to the head when an out of control bludger careened towards where they stood bickering during a Quidditch practice. They woke up in the hospital wing not knowing each other--but they know everyone else--and an instant attraction towards each other soon formed.

**Setting:** 6th year

**Pairings:** Draco & Hermione

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**XXV. Alone for the Holidays**

The little stunt he pulled at Letty Luke's the previous weekend didn't go unnoticed as far as Lucius Malfoy was concerned. He quickly sent an owl--_I must be _really_ lucky he hasn't sent me a howler yet!_ Draco thought--to his son berating him about his sudden interest over a certain Mudblood.

_...I don't want the Malfoy name to be tarnished by _your_ association with a filthy Mudblood!_

Draco could practically hear his father screaming in his letter. Lucius Malfoy made damn sure no son of his would be associated--least of all _married_--to any Mudblood. It was purely and utterly insane to have that in the family! Malfoys are proud Purebloods, something Draco was often fed with growing up. But things change. 

_He'd_ changed.

And Lucius didn't like that his son has changed...for good.

~*~

Hermione found out that Draco was the only Slytherin student at Hogwarts this Christmas. Boy, it must be really lonely staying all alone in the Slytherin dungeon with no one to talk to. Since the day he rescued her from that thug at Hogsmeade and she cried in his arms, hearing him utter those soothing words to her and promising her nobody would dare touch her as long as he was around made Hermione feel more compelled to be by Draco's side no matter what. He may never come to love her as much as she love him, but he cared for her nevertheless. His care for her showed when he rescued her from that bully Steve at Letty Luke's.

"Harry, would you mind if I borrow your Invisibility Cloak again?" she asked her best friend before they left the tower to go to the Great Hall for dinner.

"Sure. But mind if I ask _why_ you're borrowing it again?"

"Do I have to have a reason to borrow your Invisibility Cloak?" she asked evasively.

Harry raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms over his chest, giving Hermione a once-over before replying, "You're going to sneak out again and meet with Malfoy, aren't you?"

"No." she denied immediately, realizing that her reply came a bit too hastily and Harry's eyebrow rose even higher.

"I knew it!" he hissed, "Dammit, Herm! That bloke's playing with you and you're just letting him use like...like...you're hurting, and I hate it when you're hurting. You think I don't know that you've been crying yourself to sleep most nights? Hell, I even saw you and Ginny talking one evening and you were crying. Now I don't think I needed a genius that time to figure out that you were crying over that blasted Malfoy again."

"Look, I am borrowing the Invisibility Cloak because I just wanted to walk around the castle grounds without being detected. And the last time I used it and met Malfoy was completely an accident." she explained to her friend as calmly as possible, "I didn't even know he was out and about doing God knows what by the lake!"

"Uh-huh. And you just expect me to--"

Hermione reached out and placed her hand against Harry's mouth to shut him up. Honestly, having an overprotective best friend could be downright annoying. And she hates it when her friends knew her too well to be able to predict _what_ she planned to do!

"Harry, I love you but right now you are trying my patience. It's a simple yes or no answer to my question. Can I or can I not borrow your Invisibility Cloak tonight? Yes or no?"

Harry knew when he had been defeated, so against his will he nodded his head and Hermione pulled her hand away, smiling brightly at him.

"Good. Can I have it _now_ before we go to dinner?"

"What?" he looked like he was about to argue with her again, but Hermione gave him a stern look that told Harry to back off. "Fine, fine. I'll just grab it from my room." he muttered and stalked back upstairs to retrieve his ever useful Invisibility Cloak.

"Thank you." Hermione smiled triumphantly, following her best friend with her gaze.

~*~

Dinner was a quiet event that evening. It was Christmas Eve and Headmaster Dumbledore decided to throw a small feast for those few students who remained. Actually there were only about six students all together; Ginny, Ron, Harry and Hermione from Gryffindor, Draco from Slytherin and another boy from Ravenclaw. Since there were only a few people eating dinner, Dumbledore decided to have everyone seated around the same table, and as luck would have it Hermione and Draco ended up sitting side by side.

They went through the first course without as much as talking, but as the meal progressed everyone started talking to one another which eventually led to Hermione talking to Draco who was closest to her. She was unfortunately seated between Draco and the Ravenclaw boy whilst her three friends were seated across from her. It was a very tense moment as far as Hermione was concerned since Draco never replied to most of her questions. And talking to the Ravenclaw to her other side was a futile attempt since he was busy talking to Professor Sprout about something regarding Herbology.

Dessert was being served when Draco put down his napkin and excused himself from the table.

"Aren't you going to stay for sweets, Mr. Malfoy?" Dumbledore asked quizzically.

"No, Professor. I'm quite full, thank you." he declined graciously and walked out of the Great Hall.

Hermione darted a quick look at Ginny who has been watching her since Draco made his excuse. She was the only one who knew about Hermione's plan on why she borrowed Harry's cloak. Not wanting to look obvious that she was going to follow Draco, she lingered in the Great Hall and downed a couple of her favorite cupcakes, sneaking two inside her robe to give to Draco later, before she stood up and excused herself.

She headed straight out the Great Hall and headed towards the direction of the Slytherin dungeon--she hoped. She have seen Draco come through that direction numerous times whenever he was headed to the Great Hall that she assumed that was where their dungeon was located. She put on the cloak to cover herself and walked towards the direction she hoped Draco took.

After what seemed like an endless hallway, she finally came to a full stop at a spiral stone staircase and caught sight of the back of Draco's head. She quickly followed him and stopped a few inches away from him and waited for the portrait door to open as Draco provided the keeper with the password.

She have never been to the Slytherin dormitory before. Harry and Ron once entered this place under the disguise of Crabbe and Goyle back in second year, but neither one of them went into lengths telling her exactly what the Slytherin common room looked like. From what she could see it was pretty dark and dank. She moved towards one of the chairs near the fireplace and sat down, the Invisibility Cloak still covering her and watched Draco move about quietly in the silent common room. He looked very troubled and in dire need of someone to talk to. It must be really lonely to be the son of a man like Lucius Malfoy. From what Ginny told her--and from what she could remember--Lucius Malfoy was a number one supporter of the Dark Lord and a very vile man.

"A penny for your thought?" she asked softly when she heard Draco's long indrawn breath as he stood in front of the fireplace, his hands braced against the top ledge and his gray eyes focused on the dancing flames.

Draco's blond head quickly snapped up when he heard someone spoke. He looked alarmed as he quickly scanned the room in search of his unwanted intruder.

"Show yourself." he demanded sternly.

~*~*~*~*~

to be continued...

**A/N:** Okay, okay, I know I'm prolonging the inevitable. I'm sure ya'll are waiting for that time when Draco finally admits his feelings to Hermione. But fear not my faithful readers and new readers alike, Hermione will soon hear those three little words she longed to hear him say to her for so long now...

Starrynights13: thanks for loving the chapters, and you will find out what happens to Draco and Hermione soon enough. Of course a happy ending is in the works for this fic...but as always, I just have to throw a few more twists to their love story, hehehehe

Claudia: now that I am cured off my writer's block, I'm sure to be writing more soon

Hannah4Daniel: thanks again for your constant review, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter and the previous one in case you haven't read it yet

song*breeze: so you like Bryan Adams songs too?! hehehe, I think most of his ballads are wickedly good...and the one I used in this fic is a particular fave of mine--I won't get tired listening to it over and over again!

Quistis88: thanks for leaving your mark, hope you enjoy this next chap

Queen Li: I thought that would garner some "oohs" and "aahs" from you readers! hehehe, actually I wanted to throw that in just to show Hermione--and you readers as well--just how much our stubborn Slytherin really cares for our brainy Gryffindor

Draco's one and only: yes, I did receive your email and I did check out your story. that was a good one

Angela: they are getting together soon enough, my dear child, hehehehe, don't worry

CrystallineLily: sorry had to go to work earlier today so I didn't get the chance to upload again until now...nevertheless, hope this next chap cures you off your sudden boredom *lol*

Brookie: thanks for liking the way I write. Hermione already knows how much she really loves Draco, but it's Draco's feelings for her that she ain't really sure about--until last chapter's events which got her thinking that maybe--_just_ maybe--he really does care for her, hehehehe

Sabrina: I'm flattered and glad you liked each and every chapter of this fic, and hopefully this one ain't a disappointment. and if you have any ideas feel free to throw it in. I always listen/read my reviewer's ideas

Rebecca: hehehe, I think I'll have to keep you in suspense about what's about to happen now that Hermione has found her way in to the Slytherin dormitory with our resident Hogwarts heartthrob...hehehehe *wink, wink*

mattpenn: thanks for leaving your mark, hopefully this irked your curiosity some more

ju: well I'm glad you're serious and you want me to kill Lucius?! *lol* how??? oh well, I'll think of a way to shut him up and let Draco & Hermione get together without his interference!!

tickle the dragon: thanks for leaving your mark, and I'm curious to know which 5 or 6 songs you connected to this lovebirds, care to share 'em? I get most of my inspiration from listening to certain music and I just visualize ideas for the next chapter and whatnot. As for me using Laverne Helmsly instead of Lavender...I think Lavender's too much of a "girly-girly" type of character and my Laverne's more...oh, I dunno, tough? hehehe

Jubliations: oh don't worry dearie, Draco's gonna grow a pair soon *lol*

Rach: you really think that they're adorable when they're all protective but not overly so? well that's nice! :-)

daine: I'm trying to write/type each chapter as fast as I can, but due to too much work I can only upload a chapter or two a day. But worry not for you will find out soon enough what will happen to our two fave lovebirds, hehehehe

nessa-girl: the last scene in the previous chapter has got to be my fave scene so far in this story. I decided to make Draco all sweet and protective of Hermione because--_duh!_--he really does love her! and about the saints...yeah, that's weird that Lucius Malfoy is such a devil in the HP serious when somebody with his first name was a saint, hehehehe


	26. Merry Christmas I Love You

**Disclaimer:** Blah, Blah, Blah -- it's getting overly redundant to write what is suppose to be written here

**Author's Note:** WARNING: may contain some more "naughtiness/sauciness/raciness" concerning our favorite lovebirds so consider yourselves warned. That's all I can say right now. Other than that, please read & review 'coz I honestly want to know what you guys think. This is the idea I have been mulling about since I got over my writer's block. hehehehe

**Summary:** Hermione & Draco received a nasty blow to the head when an out of control bludger careened towards where they stood bickering during a Quidditch practice. They woke up in the hospital wing not knowing each other--but they know everyone else--and an instant attraction towards each other soon formed.

**Setting:** 6th year

**Pairings:** Draco & Hermione

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**XXVI. Merry Christmas; I Love You**

"Show yourself." Draco repeated again when he received no reply from his first command. His gray eyes scanned the room carefully. "I know you're here somewhere. Now show yourself!" he pushed away from the fireplace and moved to the middle of the room, looking here and there for his unseen intruder's possible location.

"Dammit Hermione. Show yourself!" Draco hissed, his gray eyes squinted to tiny slits.

After a few seconds he heard a rustling of cloth against leather and his gaze darted to the armchair near the fireplace. Hermione's head first appeared from underneath the Invisibility Cloak then she shrugged it off her shoulders and met Draco's gaze.

"Hi." she smiled sheepishly.

"What are you doing here?" he barked.

"I...I...I followed you to-to give you these." she produced the cupcakes she stored away for him.

Draco raised an eyebrow and eyed the cupcakes questioningly.

"I didn't want any desserts." he said coldly.

"I don't buy that. Dessert is the whole point of going through an entire course." she pointed out, setting the cupcakes on the coffee table.

"I'm not selling anything to you anyway." he snapped and walked back to the fireplace. "If that's all you came here for you can leave now."

"But I can't leave you all alone on Christmas Eve!" Hermione protested, leaving the armchair and walked up to where he was standing. "Surely you'd like someone to keep you company."

"I don't need company."

"Yes, you do." she insisted, "It's Christmas Eve. Nobody should be alone on Christmas Eve!"

"God, do you have to be so damn cheery, woman?!" he asked irately, glaring at her. "I-don't-celebrate-Christmas!" he spat out word for word.

"That's bull! Of course everyone celebrates Christmas one way or the other." she pointed out matter-of-factly.

"Count me out as one of those who celebrate Christmas." he snarled, "Now if you're done--"

"Actually I'm not quite done yet." she cut him off.

"Hermione..." there was warning lacing his voice as he threw daggers at her with his glare.

"I'll cut through the chase. You're lonely. It's Christmas. And you're troubled. You need a friend and I'm here to be your friend."

"I don't need a friend and I most certainly don't need _you_ so get the hell out of here now!" his voice kept on rising until he was shouting at her, his hands braced on the ledge were now balled into tight fists. "_Get out!_"

Hermione jumped when Draco's fists hit the ledge. Her dark eyes stared at him wildly and willed him to calm down, but she saw pain and anger all mixed together in his gray eyes and knew then it would be futile to remain here and be a friend to someone who obviously doesn't want one. With a heavy sigh she walked back to the armchair, picked up the cloak and headed for the portrait hole when she heard Draco say something.

"He's a fucking bastard, my father. He has done nothing but manipulate me. He wanted me to become someone like him, follow in his footsteps and serve that damn dark lord." he paused, his hands now gripping the edge of the ledge tightly, his gray eyes focused on the blazing embers from the fireplace, "Well screw that and screw him! He can't tell me who to associate with and who _not_ to associate with. Hell, he can't tell me who to love and who _not_ to love." he smirked at the mention of the word love and shook his head. "Yeah, like love is even part of the Malfoy vocabulary. Malfoys don't even know the meaning of love, let alone know _how_ to love."

Hermione watched, in stunned silence, as Draco pour his heart out. Silent tears were falling from his cold and fierce gray eyes as he stared at the fire. She couldn't leave him like this now. No matter how tough he was, no matter how he kept on insisting he doesn't need a friend, truth of the matter was he _does_ need someone to talk to. Walking back towards him, she left the cloak draped over the back of the armchair she was using earlier and headed to where Draco was. She slowly turned him so he was facing her and pulled her into the circle of her arms. She felt him bury his face instinctively between her neck and shoulder, his tears dampening the skin of her neck as he continued to cry.

There was no need for words right now. What he needed was a good shoulder to cry on, and that was what she was offering him.

~*~

"So why'd you become that evil person that you are?" Hermione asked, sitting across from Draco in front of the hearth to warm up an hour later. Once Draco had stopped sobbing he began telling her things he never told anyone; things about his childhood and why he loathed his father so much.

"Because that was what Lucius wanted me to be. He was molding me to become a young replica of him. He wanted me to become a Death Eater and serve Voldemort." he snorted, sitting Indian-style in front of the fire and tossing small pieces of paper he shredded into the hearth.

Hermione flinched at the mention of the dark lord's name. Although Harry used it often enough, she still hasn't gotten used to hearing it mentioned as casually as Draco and Harry does.

"And what is it that you really want?"

Draco's gaze lingered on the dancing embers for a couple of seconds, then slowly he turned and rested his now cool as steel gray eyes on her face. Hermione suddenly felt all fidgety as Draco studied her in a way that told her he wanted to undress her or something.

"What I really want is to be with someone I really care about regardless of her being a Pureblood or not. Regardless if she belonged to some rich, noble, and powerful family." he admitted.

Hermione's mouth formed a silent "Oh" as she lowered her gaze and stared at the two cupcakes between them. Draco managed to munch on one while he talked, but now one of the cupcakes lay half-eaten, and suddenly she felt the urge of have a bite of it just so she could have something to do.

"So, have you found this someone you wanted to spend the rest of your life with?" she asked the cupcake, but of course her question was directed for Draco. She just couldn't look at him straight in the eye right now and be able to hide her slowly breaking heart to him.

"Yeah." he nodded, speaking so softly that Hermione almost didn't catch his reply, but she did and now she was sorry she asked.

"Wicked." she managed to reply, dislodging the sudden lump she felt closed around her throat. "Uhm...so...uh...does your father know you have found that one--" Hermione's voice trailed off when Draco caught her chin between his thumb and forefinger, lifting her face up so she was looking at him.

"Mione, please look at me when you're talking." he smiled lovingly at her before his head inched closer and closer until their lips were locked together in the sweetest kiss they have both been deprived off for a while now.

Hermione's sighed against Draco's lips which then parted and his tongue darted out and cajoled her lips to part. She didn't give much resistance and responded to his kiss. She was soon being hauled into Draco's embrace, the cupcakes between them shoved aside as Draco continued to kiss her passionately, his hands running up and down the side of her, pushing her robe open.

Hermione's hands did some wandering of their own and parted Draco's robes as well, untucking his shirt and slipping her hands underneath to feel his warm flesh against the skin of her hand.

Draco leaned back, his arms wrapped around Hermione and took her with him, letting her lay sprawled on top of him as they continued to kiss and feel each other. They parted briefly to take their robes off and threw it aside, Draco's eyes wandering appreatively as Hermione's curves visible on the tight baby-tee shirt she chose to wear and the flowy schoolgirl skirt she was wearing. He sat up and caught the back of her neck in his hands and pulled it back, kissing her long throat down to her chest, dipping his head lower and pushed down the stretchable shirt until one breast was exposed.

Hermione gasped when a draft from the room chilled her exposed flesh, but she didn't suffer from the chill for too long. Draco's mouth covered her exposed flesh and started nipping on it, making Hermion whimper at the sweet torture he was giving her.

She raked her fingers through his heavy mop of blond hair, ruffling it from its usual slicked-back style. After a few seconds of him lavishing each of her breasts with the same attention, she pulled his head away from her chest and kissed him hungrily on the mouth. She pulled away then and pulled his shirt off him and tossed it along with their discarded robes. Pushing him down, she started trailing kisses down the side of his face, his neck, his throat, his chest, his stomach...she grinned wickedly when she heard Draco's sudden intake of breath and she moved her head lower still and she started undoing his pants...

~*~

Hermione lay on her back with a warm Persian rub beneath her, her head propped up on a pillow Draco pulled from one of the chairs nearby, and she was looking lovingly at the man dressed down to nothing like herself. He was positioning himself between her, his hands on her kneecaps pulling her legs apart gently. He paused just above her and looked down to meet her gaze.

"Are you sure about this, Mione?" he asked, pressing the tip of his hard arousal at the crux of her womanhood.

Biting her lower lip, she nodded and braced herself. She knew there would be pain the first time, but how painful it was she couldn't be certain. There was a hitch in her breathing when Draco sheathed himself inside the warmth of her very being, making her wince as he made himself comfortable inside her.

"I'm sorry, baby." he whispered gently and captured her mouth again for another searing kiss. He remained kissing her until the pain she felt subsided and replaced by something else unexplainable. He was soon moving in and out of her and Hermione caught on the rhythm he was making.

Soon they were both soaring to new heights, their breaths coming out hard until neither could control their own climax. Draco poured his seed into the crevice of Hermione's untried body, collapsing on top of her and burying his face between her shoulder and neck once again. After what seemed like ages have passed Draco pushed himself up and met her eyes. He smiled softly at her and kissed each of her eyelids.

"I love you, Hermione Granger."

Hermione's eyes widen at his confession, but before she could say anything, Draco's mouth was covering hers already.

~*~

Lying beside Draco Malfoy before a blazing fire to keep themselves warm, Hermione couldn't help from having that dopey grin plastered on her face.

_He loves me._ her heart sang joyfully. _Oh God, he really does love me._ she stroked his hair as he slept, his face slightly averted from her and she could see the outline of his chiseled face. Sometime after they made love the second time Draco summoned for a blanket from his room and wrapped it around themselves to keep themselves warmer as they fell asleep in each other's arms.

It must be close to sunrise now, but she couldn't really tell. It was too dark inside the Slytherin common room and she was very much comfortable lying beside Draco to move. She sat up however and just gazed lovingly at the man she have just given herself to. Having his love was the best Christmas present she has ever received.

She glanced over her shoulder at the coffee table behind her and saw a parchment lying face-up. She wouldn't have given it much thought if she hadn't caught her name being mentioned. Gingerly she picked up the parchment and read what was written there.

_Son, Do whatever you wanted to do with that Mudblood of yours and be done with it. It is just lust that is making you act this way, thinking you are in love with that Granger girl when you could do great things with Purebloods that are currently living with. Pansy Parkinson is a good choice for a mate. I won't ask you again, Draco. Bed the damn Mudblood and move on. You'll see that it was just lust that was making you act irrationally. Father_

Hermione stared transfixed at the letter in her hands. She couldn't believe what she just read.

_No, this can't be._ she shook her head in denial, a hand covering her mouth to stop her from screaming. _Draco didn't just use me for sex! He loves me. Dammit, he said he loves me! He is not as vile as anybody thought he is._

She quickly threw the parchment back on the table and looked down at the boy sleeping beside her, slumbering peacefully with a content smile on his face. _Could it be that he just wanted me in his bed after all?_ she thought to herself, her heart cracking at the thought that Draco took heed at his father's orders and _used_ Hermione.

"But he said he loves me." she whispered brokenly, tears slowly streaming down her face.

_"Malfoys don't even know the meaning of love, let alone know how to love."_

Draco's words from last night came back to haunt her. He said it so himself last night that no Malfoy knows how to love, so how could he tell her he loves her when he wasn't even exposed to the word?

"Oh no..." she moaned and hastily scampered off the floor, gathering her discarded clothing, throwing them on her and snatched Harry's Invisibility Cloak. She needed to get out of here. She couldn't stand staying in the same room with him any longer. She have just been had, and fool that she was, she let him have her!

_Stupid, stupid, stupid!_ she scolded herself all the way back to the Gryffindor tower.

~*~*~*~*~

to be continued...

**A/N:** hehehehe, so whaddya think? I told you this chapter is A WHOLE LOT RACIER. Uhm...didn't want to go into lengths with the love scene here, but I'm sure ya'll could just use your imaginations and picture it yourselves! *lol*

nessa-girl: who's fierce and paranoid? Draco? well, what do you think of THIS chapter?

kristatwen: I'm sorry for making the previous one a cliffhanger--and I think this chap is a cliffy too--but it just happens that way.

Queen Li: well last chapter I intended to make it a cliffy so ya'll would be excited to read the next one--which is this one--and yeah, being alone sux. Draco's really a tortured soul.

Hannah4Daniel: you want more? well here's more! hehehehe, thanks for liking my fic so much!

CrystallineLily: hmm...stay away from sweets! *lol* and yeah, Draco loves Hermione, but then I threw another wrench into their relationship! *lol*

song*breeze: ciza & becci, thanks for reviewing you guys! and what do u mean kill someone??? WHO AM I GOING TO KILL??? hehehehehe


	27. the Morning After

**Disclaimer:** Yeah, yeah, I know already. HP ain't mine :-(

**Author's Note:** After last chapter's "racy" story plot, I've decided to tone it down a bit and...well, I know, I know, I threw in another problem for our dearly beloved lovebirds, but c'mon! If I don't throw anything else their way and ended this fic in the previous chapter, would you guys really like that, hm??? *grins*

**Summary:** Hermione & Draco received a nasty blow to the head when an out of control bludger careened towards where they stood bickering during a Quidditch practice. They woke up in the hospital wing not knowing each other--but they know everyone else--and an instant attraction towards each other soon formed.

**Setting:** 6th year

**Pairings:** Draco & Hermione

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**XXVII. the Morning After**

Draco turned sideways to wrap his arm around Hermione's lush body and press it against him. He was starting to feel a bit cold and he was in dire need of her warmth. He stretched out a bit and put his arm around Hermione. Only problem was he hugged nothing but thin air. Frowning, he opened one eye and looked at the space beside him.

Empty.

He lifted his blond head off the pillow and scanned the room. There was no sign of Hermione anywhere. He sat up for a much better view and scanned the room once again. Her clothes were gone and so was her Invisibility Cloak. There wasn't a small parchment left on her pillow with a note for him. She just upped and left as if last night didn't happen.

But Draco knew it happened.

God he could still remember the feel of her...the taste of her...the sound she made when he was pleasuring her...

_This is torture!_ he thought irately and shook the thought off his head. He has to find Hermione. They needed to talk. Last night changed their relationship a whole damn lot.

_And you also told her you love her, stupid._ a small voice at the back of his head reminded him sternly. Draco smiled fondly at the memory of watching Hermione's face contort as soon as he confessed his love for her.

Draco got up from his makeshift bed on the floor when a piece of parchment lay haphazardly on the coffee table caught his attention. From his vantage point he could make out tear stains blotched the ink on the parchment. A colorful oath escaped his lips that would've made the fat lady blush.

That explained why there was no sign of Hermione when he woke up.

~*~

Hermione walked in to the Gryffindor common room intending to head straight to her room, but little did she know that three surprised faces of her closest friends would greet her. And from the looks they were giving her disheveled attire she could only guess _what_ was going through their minds right at that very moment.

"Don't ask." she warned her friends before any one of them could open their mouths.

"What do you mean don't ask?!" Ron exploded, standing up straight from his seat on the floor by the Christmas tree, his half-opened present lay forgotten by his foot. "You just walked in on _Christmas morning_ with your clothes looking like...well, looking like you've just had a nice tumble in the sheet with someone and you tell us to _not_ ask you anything?" he was hysterical as only Ron could be. His face was slowly becoming the same color as his mop of red hair and his eyes were drilling a hole right through her.

"I said don't ask because I don't want to talk about it." Hermione said coolly, standing by the foot of the stairs leading to the boys and girls' rooms. "I just need some time alone to think."

"Don't you dare walk away from this, Hermione Granger!" Ron bellowed, "You just spent an entire evening with...with...with _Malfoy_ and you came back with your eyes all puffy and red and your clothes disheveled. I want to know _what_ happened!" he demanded.

"Ron..." Ginny hissed, tugging at her brother's arm, warning him to not pursue the matter any more, but Ron wouldn't listen to his sister.

"I want to know _what_ happened, Hermione." he insisted.

"Don't ask me what happened, Ronald Weasley." she replied, her voice laced with suppressed irritation.

"And why the hell not?"

"Because I do not want to talk about it, that's why!"

"If it's bothering you that much we better talk about it!"

"Why?!" she yelled at him, "So you could belittle me for being stupid? So you could rub it in my face that I was such a naive sixteen year old virgin who thought that the boy I love finally loves me back?" she paused as fresh set of tears started to pour down by the gallon on her cheeks, "So I slept with him. And now I realize what a fool I've been thinking that he could be someone else much better. I slept with Draco Malfoy and I am ashamed of it--there, are you happy now?!" she turned her back to her three stunned friends and raced up to her room, throwing herself on her bed and cried her heart out.

~*~*~*~*~

...* ~ * **THE END** * ~ * ...

**A/N:** hmm...my creative juices are running low right now so I better end this here....hehehe, actually, my creative juices are just working on maximum overdrive right now and I think I better end this fic with this note. But don't worry, my avid readers/reviewers, I'll be writing a sequel to this soon. I mean, I already know the plot for it. I just don't want to drag this fic for so long. I think I should leave this chapter with a cliffhanger so that ya'll would be pining for the sequel which will be served to you real soon...hehehehe

**A/N2:** for those of you who wants to know WHEN the first chapter for the sequel will be up, mind leaving your email address to me so that I can send you an email letting you know when I posted the new story? that is if you want to find out first that it's already up....

Quistis88: yeah, I wanted to make Harry really protective of Hermione because...well, because I figured since they're both only child they might as well be the brother and sister the one never had

Crazykid2586: I haven't checked your next chapter yet, sweetie, but I will be soon.

Dizzy2381: thanks for leaving your mark. and thanks for the compliment!

Brookie: sorry but I'm afraid I'll have to leave you with a cliffhanger for this one again. But don't worry, I'll have the second story out pretty soon...

Angela: Draco told Hermione he loves her in the previous chapter

cocoa318: thanks for leaving your mark, and here's the final chapter to this story. I'm working on the next one which will be out real soon

Lazuli: I have to agree with you that a mad Draco is a HOT Draco *lol*

Shivohnsongbreeze: thanks for thinking that the amnesia idea was believable. I was kinda worried that it might not sound/look believable enough

Rebecca: nothing is perfect in the real world, sweetie...

Emma: I was amazed they let me post ch26 with a pg-13 rating either! *lol* now don't be confused about the whole Draco/Lucius deal--it'll all be explained soon enough

CrystallineLily: yep, another hurdle for them to jump over. makes life a little more interesting for 'em, hehehehe ;p

sabacat: thanks for leaving your mark. and yeah, too bad Draco left the letter out, but it'll all be explained later on _why_ the letter was out there to begin with

tickle the dragon: thanks for all the songs u mentioned. my sister said she thought of WE COULD BE IN LOVE by lea salonga & brad kane too when I told her what this story is about. and you think I'm mean for making them suffer? hehehe, well I think you'll think I'm mean again for making YOU READERS suffer to find out what happens next :p

Queen Li: so you were practically glued to the edge of your seat reading the previous chapter??? whoa! good thing you didn't fall off! hehehe

nessa-girl: of course Draco really likes Hermione! he's crazy in love with her, but they just have to go through some more trials and tribulations _before_ they reach happily ever after...

Jubliations: *lol* I told you he's gonna grow a pair soon :p

Hermione18: fear not for they will be together in eternal bliss eventually...

ju: she thinks it because...well, because of what Draco told her and because of what she remembered of him...

kristatwen: oh they WILL win...but not yet...

song*breeze: sorry, becki, but now that u & ciza are reviewing I am getting so confused! and I'm glad that finally somebody else likes Bryan Adams songs. and if you think I'm seriously evil in the previous chapter...I think you'll still think the same for this one! *lol* btw, I sent you an email and I told you my age there...

Hannah4Daniel: well sweetie, watch out for the sequel 'coz I left this story with a cliffhanger *evil grin*


End file.
